This is Heavy
by mrcookieman36
Summary: What it Marty Mcfly on that faithful day back in October 25, 1985 when he was getting away from the Libyans didn't send him to the year 1955. Instead he somehow messed up the time coordinates and end up in the year October 25, 2556. Oops i suppose. Rated T for some language, but it might change in the near future.
1. Chapter 1

_I find it rather strange that as long as halo has been around, that somehow there is no crossover with back to the future. Now originally I thought that this would only work on in a one shot type of story, but I'm sure I can get a few chapters into it. So if any of your readers out there would want to drop in a few tidbits on how you think the story should be tell, then be my guess as always if you read please a drop review._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or Back to the Future._

This is heavy

Chapter one

October 25, 1985 at date that will live with infamy, well at least to me it was that day. Only after 1:20 a.m. in the morning, then I was technically October 26, 1985. But who is really counting. I thought my day was shit for the most part, principle Strickland all over my ass for being tardy, the fact that my band the pinheads didn't make the cut for high school dance, and the fact that I blew Doc's amp back at the lab. Shit he's going to be so pissed when he sees what I did to it.

Any ways at least Doc's Delorean time machine looked kickass, poor Einstein most likely piss or shit in seat going thru that kind of experience like that. Oddly enough he didn't, which meant he was a well trained dog. I and Doc got dressed up in radiation suits to refuel the Delorean. I never would have imagined that this ride took grade A plutonium. After what doc told me that he tricked a bunch of Libyan nationalist thinking that he was going to make a small package nuke for those nut jobs.

I have to admit Doc always had a plan for everything. Alas Doc was about to take off to go into twenty five years into the future to see the advancements of mankind. I was about to bid my farewells to him, when it came into my mind to ask him to look me up in the future. He humbly accepted my request.

Until just then his happy demeanor went away, when he nervously said,

"Great Scott they found me."

I turned around to see in the distance at the entrance to the Twin Pines Mall parking lot, one of those old volts wagon beetle vans from the van kept speeding up to our position as I stood there almost like a statue, Doc on the other hand pull out a small revolver trying to pop out a round to them with no successes. When they caught up to our position Doc tried to scramble to his truck, these guys mean didn't even say a word as the one guy in the sun roof open up on Doc spraying him with bullets. Doc just fell down in a heap as cried out loud calling them, you

"fucking assholes."

When I caught the guys attention to me as he started to shoot at my direction. I dodged quickly out of his firing range especially when the guy's gun jammed on him. I tried to run on the other side of the truck to make my get away when they caught up to me. I shut my eyes preparing to head to the great beyond when the guy was aiming for me, until fate has decided to give me another chance in life when his gun jammed again.

Shit at first instinct I ran and jumped into the Delorean and started it up to make my get away. I quickly took a short glance at Doc's body. _Shit he finally made something that worked for the first time in his life only for him to be quickly snuffed out._ I can't grieve now since I got get away from these guys. I quickly drove out of the Twin Pines mall parking lot trying to make my get away from these gun crazed Libyans. Yet these douche bags were not far behind.

Bullets are whizzing in my direction everywhere as I did my best to drive and dodge these guys, yet I know that I got to get some speed to get ahead from these guys. Yet every time I think I'm getting ahead I got to slow down to make another turn without flipping this crate.

Oh shit, I see one the guy in back getting out one of those rocket launchers I saw in Rambo first blood part 2. I have to get speed now, oh crap he popped it off as the rocket started to whizzing towards my direction, I made a sudden turn to the left. The rocket landed and exploded like literally next to the time machine causing me to jerk forward and hitting the dashboard where the time coordinates where.

Little did I realize that I change the coordinates for the time machine, but I didn't pay attention to that. I just knew I got get out of here fast. I could see these guys reloading another rocket from my rear view mirror. So I pop it to fifth gear and jump up to ninety miles per hour.

At last I was finally getting away, yet the time machine started to flash in bright lights as I saw the flux compositor flashing more into a bright white light. Next thing I know it I was traveling in time.

October 25 2556 Location out skirts of Hill Valley California USA

Right after the tunnel of light, boom I was driving on a highway. I had to react quickly, because it appears that I was driving on the wrong side of the road as this massive pack truck was honking its horn at me. I swerve to the right to get out of its way. Shit that was so close. I kept driving for a couple a minutes as I started to pull over to what looked like a road sign.

I put the Delorean in park, but kept the engine on, as I open the door. I walked out very slowly looking at the sign. Oh shit it looked like a sign, but it was like some picture that was floating in the air. It was actually kind of cool look at.

Basically it was a long metal wall that reached about six feet up with lights on the top that would project images in mid air. Yet I could see clearly the other side as clear as daylight. All it really mentions was that the city of Hill Valley was three miles away.

Sweet I'm that far away from home. Just then the Delorean started to sputter and stalled on me. Great just great, I quickly went inside to turn the ignition on to see it I can get it started. After a couple of try's no dice, till I check the fuel gauge.

Awe crap it was empty, as I slapped my hand on the stirring wheel out of frustration and anger. Well I just sat here thinking on what my next move should be. Well I just can't leave the time machine here out in the open.

So in an impromptu moment I decided to pop the car in neutral and push it behind the metal sign. At least it would be hidden out of plain sight for awhile, while I get my bearings and all. Next thing I know it I was off walking to Hill Valley USA.

At least it was a nice and bright sunny day today. Lots of trees, grass, and blue skies, as I continue to walk to town I was looking up in the sky only to see some dark object in the skyline. Since it was a great deal away it just looked like a small speck in the sky.

As always I just assumed it was a plane flying in the sky. Could be a TWA or PanAm, I would just have to wait will I. So I continue walking without really thinking about it.

Soon enough I looked back at the sky seeing the object get much bigger. At first it looked like a large black box. I mean it was really high up in the sky, but as closer and closer it got I knew something was up.

That was no plane, I mean it was like some large ass bar flying in the sky. I'm like holly shit, is that a space ship. Next to it was slightly smaller ships it looked like they were flying in some kind of formation or soon as the ships passed on by I continued to walk towards town.

About forty minutes later according to my Casio digital watch, which had the new feature of being water proof for fifty feet of water, I was starting to make out some buildings in the were fairly small in the distance, but as I came closer and closer to Hill Valley, holy shit these were some big gigantic sky scrappers

Soon enough I was in town and all I can say was whoa. I couldn't recognize anything at all. All the buildings where like really scrunch up together. The sky scrapers alone had that futuristic feel to them as well.

Even the cars looked rad. This one bitchin car looked like some three wheel rocket as it pulled up near me. It looked like a one seat people as well were even dress in some kind of polyester type clothing. It looked really shining when the sun hit it about right. Every now and then some people would stare at me for a short moment then go about their business.

As I continue to walk down the sidewalk, all of sudden a mass load of people from behind me kept pass me and pushing me, without so much saying excuse you. Shit I didn't feel like being trample, so as an extra effort I did my best to keep up in the pace of the crowd.

They were all in a hurry to get to somewhere, as the mass load of a crowd kept pushing hard and harder. Next thing I know, I was being ushered into a building. I only got a small glimpse of name on the outside as I was forced in I only made out four letters as I saw it, it read UNSC.

When I got inside, there was this dude in the front of the crowd, yell something out yet I wasn't really paying any attention since I was looking for a way out.

In just a few seconds everyone in the crowd started to disperse going off in several directions heading into elevators I think. I mean it happen so quick that in one minute I was the only person left in the room.

"Well I'm glad that's over."

Soon I see the entrance that I came in from as I started to head towards it, till some dude calls me out.

"Where do you think you're going son?"

I turned around to see a fairly older man behind me, he wore just a solid black uniform. He was just slightly taller than me. His hair was dark brown from what I could tell; with one of those buzz cuts.

I pointed to myself,

"what you mean me?"

"No I'm talking to the invisible maggot next to you."" What are you waiting for son, are you afraid?"

"Uh look mister, I'm not with those people I was kind of shoved to this area."

I could tell that this guy wasn't buying my story, as he had look of skepticism on his face.

"I hope you are not the guy that vandalized and wrecked the recruiting kiosk outside."

" Wait, what?, uh no way man I was just minding my business till I got shoved in here."

"I think you better come with me son."

"Nah that's ok mister I think I'll be heading out."

" Son I'm only asking once, either you come with me or I make you come."

This bozo can't be for real; I'm just going to make a break for it. So when it looked like I was going to go with him, I quickly turned around and dashed for the exit. I didn't get too far to say the least, this old dude not only caught up with me, but he put me in some arm lock that hurt like shit.I started to cry uncle to him.

"I'm not your uncle son."

"What?" I said in complete confusion.

This dude just lead me behind a couple doors that slid open till he took me to an open area with a large counter or desk with some guy sitting behind it.

"I got another runner here for you sir and from the look of this one it fresh meat for the grinder."" Now you stand good and still here kid, or the next time I'll break your twig

of an arm off." I literally stood there about to shit my pants.

"Thank you sergeant, but I think the kid gets your drift you are dismissed." And in a few seconds the guy was gone. I looked at this guy sitting behind the desk as he continues to work or whatever. This guy also was wearing a solid black suit. Only he had light brown was awkward silence for about a minute, till the dude spoke up. "

"Name."

"Huh"

"Your Name kid, he said in annoyance.

"Uh Marty."

"Marty what?"

"Uh Marty Mcfly ."

" Humph interesting name kid."" Let's see here, nope I don't see a Marty Mcfly on the roster here."" What's you register number kid?"

"My what?"

"Sigh, look kid this would go a lot smoother if you stop asking questions, wait did you use kiosk outside a couple of days ago?"

"A what again?"

"Sigh, ok looks like I'm going have to register you the old fashion way , since you're not on the roster." "Ok just give me a few seconds kid and we'll get started."

" Ok your name is Marty Mcfly and you look like you're eighteen," as the guy went on almost in a mumbling fashion.

"Alright McFly what service branch you want to join?"

"What, branch of what?"

"You know like Army, Navy, or Marine."

"Wait what, is this a recruiting Station, look mister I'm not military material."

"Nonsense kid everyone says that, beside you know what the penalty is for pulling a false recruitment prank is?" And from the looks of you kid I don't think you would last ten

years in the penitentiary."

I just gave up from then and there and chose the least of them.

"Since you put it that way navy sounds good."

" Ok navy it is then."" What kind of skill you can offer to the navy?"

"Uh well I get along with just about anybody, and I pretty dame good skateboarder, and uh." I looked around the room and saw what looked like an electric guitar in the corner of the room on its stand. The thing is I never ever seen a solid white electric guitar I almost had like a clear plastic look to it as well.

"And what else kid?"

"I got wicked mad electric guitars skills and I can play that. "I started to point at the guitar in the corner. The guy behind the desk just started to laugh at my expense as he started to look up see me point to the guitar in the corner.

"Ok that's a pretty good one kid", as he laughed. I looked at him with a confident smirk on my face as I continued to point to the guitar.

"Oh so you're serious huh kid, you can play a Gibson Lx 25,000."

" Alright go on then play me a tune, this I got to see."

I went to the corner to find and pick up the guitar, only it was really light. I could see why most people would mistake this for a white guitar from a distance, because when I was up close to it, it had like a plastic look to it on it that was a clear plastic.I looked all around it to see where the power cord was and amp. I didn't find one; oh I hope this wasn't some kind of fake guitar. Till I found an on and off switch, I flipped it to the on switch. Immediately it flash some blue lights on, while it made a sort of a vacuum sound as it powered on.

" Come on kid I don't have all day." So I put the strap on and started to head over to guy across the desk.

"Hold on just a sec kid, I got to make a quick call."

Ensign John Clark was only laughing on the inside since he knew this kid was about to make a complete jack ass of himself, so he made a quick call to his long time friend Lieutenant Mark Gable to see if he wanted to have a good Clark would often tell his friend Gabe the laughter often makes day go fast since it was so fucking boring working at ONI Section II low class Propaganda/recruitment center. He switches on the telecom as a few rings went on till his pal Gabe finally answers.

"What is it Clark," Gabe said dryly?"

"Oh nothing sir, I just thought if you have nothing better to do today that if you don't mind coming down and listen to some kid who thinks he can play the 25000."

"Awe I don't know Clark."

" Come on sir it will be fun and it's not like your busy or anything right now."

" Sigh all right I'm coming. "

Just like that Ensign Clark's best bud was with him sitting next to him.

"You're going to love this sir; I mean look at that kid, what the fuck is wearing."

"Ok kid shows us your stuff."

" Well hey is there anything you want me to play?" Before Clark could answer,

Gabe interjected in. "I'm feeling a bit Nostalgia how about Chuck Berry's 1958 Johnny B Goode."

"How do you want me to play it?"

" You're the one with the guitar kid; you play it however way you want it."

All right I was about to get started, when a slot open on the guitar a pick came out automatically coming into my only problem is I only know the first part of the lyrics to the song. So without further ado, I got started. With the classic intro to the song with b flat start and a lot of seven g chord with my fingers hitting and sliding. Of course I closed my eyes at first and about six seconds into the song I open them.

The rad thing was that all of sudden I saw some sort of projections of a drummer a base guitar guy, a pianist, and another guy with sax. After I finished the first lines of lyrics I kind of forgot how the song went and I just started to lose myself into the thing I knew, the image of the sax guy went away and another guitarist started to show up, it must have been the second lead guitarist. As kept losing myself into my own variation of Johnny B. Goode, it started to sound a bit more metal then classic rock n roll.

At the same time I started to get to point to where I was playing on my knees adding rifts here and course while this was going on both Clark and Gabe at first just had some amusing looks to their faces as they were for sure was going to hear a rather messed up version of the song for a person who can't possibly play the Gibson Lx this was different, their looks changed into utter amazement. I mean the whole improvising worked I mean this kid has talent and can play. Gabe turns to Clark,

"who is this kid?" Clark nervously runs his fingers thru the data pad, almost nervously saying,

"Uh I don't know Gabe , I mean sir he just showed up out of nowhere."

Gabe turned to him in a franticly," what do mean you don't know?"

"Uh,….oh yeah that pecker wood sergeant said that he was trying to leave the recruitment deployment space lift."" His name doesn't even show up on the roster here."

This unknown kid took a normal song that should only lasted about two and a half minutes to full five minutes, Gabe's jaw just quickly regains his composure, and starts to think to himself: _I can't pass this opportunity up; I mean this kid has such raw talent. This could be our ticket out of here. I just got to find out more about this kid before I go any further._

When Marty finally got done with his unique rendition of Johnny B Goode, both dudes where just silent, shit I think I was too loud again. So in a defeated slump I started to shut off the guitar and started to put it up, until.

"Whoa, whoa,…, where you going kid, please come back."

I stopped myself and turned around to come a bit closer to the large desk. Just then the other dude, who was wearing the same black suit as the previous two was coming up towards me. He had a tan complexion with dark black hair in a buzz cut fashion as well only he sported a dark mustache.

"Hey kid now that was some wicked ass guitar playing there."

" Really I thought I was playing too loud again."

Gabe starts to chuckle at that," what do mean kid we like it loud."" By the way my name is Mark Gable, but most people call me Gabe and my associate over there is John Clark." I'm like hey what's up.

"So kid your name is Marty right?"

" Yeah Marty Mcfly."

" Huh interesting name, anyways where did you study?"

" Study?, study what."

" Your guitar playing kid, like which university, you know like Stanford or Howard."

"What they teach guitar playing in colleges now?"" That's weird, but no uh Mr. Gabe I'm self taught."

"First off Marty it's just Gabe ok no mister no nothing."" Second are you telling me that you taught yourself how to play?"

" Uh yeah that's my story Gabe."

" Ok well before we go into this any further how about we discuss this over a bite to eat, you hungry kid."

"Uh yeah kind of."

"Good, Good, Clark shut down the office grab your coat and tell the sarge to oh I don't know just guard the front door till we get back."Just like that I was on a start of a new adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

At first I thought my situation was hopes when I was about to forcibly be joining the navy. So I started to follow these two to grab a nosh. Man I had so many questions to ask. I guess these two like to take the scenic route since we went out the back.

Next thing I know I was in an alley way. That Gabe guy however did hold up something up from his hand and pushed some button as a car from out of nowhere started to come up next to the three of us. From the looks of it, it was jet black.

It sort of looked like a van of some sort just sleeker. I guess Gabe was driving, while Clark rode shot gun. As for me I couldn't find the door handle." Hey how do you I get in?" "Oh don't worry about kid I'll let you in", Gabe exclaimed.

In about ten minutes we were at a local fast food joint, from the looks of the logo I just assumed it was a McDonalds with that sleek feel to it. Gabe orders some burgers to go as he pulled over to the parking lot and we ate inside his van.

Wow I never had a Big Mac before in a clear plastic container. Even the coke came in some screw top can. Nothing like that thousand island taste in my mouth as I washed it down with coca cola classic.

Gabe started up the conversation first. "So Marty where are you from?"" Right here in Hill Valley."" Really a local boy huh. "

"And by the way Gabe can you tell me what the date is today?"" What you don't know?"" Uh no."" It's the 25th of October."" Uh ok uh what year?" Gabe and Clark just started to chuckle at me. "Oh your serious huh Marty."" Well in case you forgot, it is the year 2556."

"Wait, wha , what?" "The year is 2556."

Marty was just in complete shock, "awe man this is heavy." Gabe looked thru his rear view mirror see a rather disturb look on Marty's face. "Hey kid you ok?" He and Clark use the swivel action on their respective car seats to do a 180 degree turn to face Marty.

"Hey Marty you ok?"" Awe man how could have this happen, how could I've jumped like two thousand plus years into the future?"" Shit I didn't even think about it when I was getting away from the Libyans."

Both Gabe and Clark now had confusion on their faces as Marty was babbling on about time travel. Gabe in a comedic sense decided to play with Marty." Uh so like what year are you from Marty?"

Without really thinking Marty checked his Casio wrist watch for the time and date. "Uh lets its 2:00 am October 25, 1985 why do you ask?" Even Gabe had to give a small unsure laugh at that statement, while Clark had a more concern look on his face.

"Uh sir, I mean Gabe I think this kid is for real." Gabe just continues laughing, "what do you mean Clark?"" I mean I think this kid is from the year 1985." "At first I didn't think much of it, but look at how Marty dresses."

"First dead giveaway was his pants."" The upside down triangle from his back pocket said Guess."" I looked it up Gabe and it that company went out of business in the year 2156."" His shoes have that slash mark on them."" I looked into that further it came from a company called Nike."" That company too went bankrupted in 2100."

"So what are you saying here Clark?"" That are musical genius here is way ahead of his time?" Gabe with a skeptical look on his face.

Marty wasn't really paying attention to them and of course forgot his manors about the meal he had at hand." Awe man where are my manors how much do I owe you for the burger?"" Ah never mind here would two dollars cover it?"

Marty hands Clark two one dollar bills to him.

Clark with a curious nature decided to inspect the paper money that Marty gave him. "UH huh, hey Gabe how yours history?"" It's okay I suppose why?""Who is Donald T. Reagan?" " Oh he was a semi famous Lt. col. In the marines during the second world war in the twenty century, but he was more famous as the Secretary of the Treasury during the Presidency of Ronald Wilson Reagan in the 1980's."

"Why you ask Clark?"" Because it you want more proof that this kid is from the past then here you go." Clark handed the one dollar bills to Gabe.

Even though Gabe had on some shades on, his eyes completely widen in shock of what he saw. Gabe finally recollected his composure taking off his shades and started to look a Marty with more concern on his face.

"Marty are you from the past namely the 1980's?"" Uh yeah Gabe I am and just to let you know this much of a frightening experience to me as it is to you."

"If you don't mind me asking how did you get here?"" Oh well I was escaping from some gun crazed Libyans in the Delorean and somehow turning on Doc's time machine I think."

"Uh hey you wouldn't mind showing it to me will you?"" If you guys can help me get home then yeah I don't see a problem."

Thirty minutes later on the out skirts of town.

All three guys were looking at the Delorean time machine. Of course Gabe and Clark have the stunned reaction that I guess Marty would have expected.

"Wow I never thought I would have ever seen a DMC Delorean in my life time," Clark explained." I guess I can scratch this off of my bucket list." Gabe just stood there in complete shock, but also contemplating on what his next move would be.

"Say Marty does your car start?"" Well it did stalled on me a couple of times, but I'll give it a try." I went inside put the key in the ignition. I turned it to one click to show that it still had gas in it. Clark opened the passenger door open to get inside himself.

He inspected the interior of the car with lots of wonderment. Within the next turn of the ignition it stalled again. I slammed my hand again on the stirring wheel in anger. Clark then looked over on the driver side see all the gauges especially the fuel gauge.

He then studies the gear ship diagram on the knob. "Hey Marty have you tried putting it in park, before you turned on the ignition?"

I looked at him a bit dumbfounded before I realized what he had said. I was like you big dofuss.

So I put it in park then tried to turn the ignition on and successes the car turned on. By then all the lights in the car stated to flash on including the time coordinate panel and the Flux compositor.

Clark continues to study the time coordinate panel, but also noticed some sort of energy bar on top of the panel. It indicated power bar for the time travel. It was on the red side of the gauge indicating that it was nearly drained.

Clark then orders Marty to go ahead and shut it off. "Hey Marty will you wait by here while consult with my associate for a moment." "Yeah go right ahead."

Clark then motioned to Gabe to follow him out of earshot distance to talk over with Gabe. "Listen Gabe not do I only think this kid is for real, but that thing over there is pretty dame sure it the real deal."" This getting way out of hand, we have to let section III know about this."

Gabe who is now hold both of his hands near head," wait I can fix this, I can fix this."" What are saying Gabe?"" Look Clark this kid has got some mad skills at the guitar, I mean for Christ sakes he self taught." "What more can you ask for?"

"Look Gabe were getting in way in over or heads here." Gabe all of sudden places both of his hands on Clark to get him to listen to his reasoning. "Listen Clark you have been my best friend since the third grade."" We went in the service together and now we are in section II low propaganda and recruitment together."" Yeah so what are you get at sir?"

"What I'm getting at is that this kid is our ticket out of here straight to the top."" I'm talking ONI section II Liaison missions."" Uh I'm confused sir, what do you mean?"

"All right I'll explain it again."" ONI Section II Liaison is that me and you we get to travel exclusively with the celebrities, where ever they go we get to come along for the fun."" Absolutely no front line combat and no sitting around in boring offices all day."

"Yeah sir, but this kids not a celebrity?"" Not a celebrity yet."" When this kid takes off and he will, I'm going to be there every step of the way to top, and I'm not forgetting you Clark you're coming with me as well."" Now what do you say Clark?"

"Uh I don't know sir, I mean what do we do about this and the kid's identity I mean I don't think he's even in the system."" Not to worry I got a place completely of the record books that I can stash his ride." "Second I can get him a new identity; it'll just take a little bit of time."

"Well sirs aren't you forgetting something?"" Yeah what Clark?"" How do you plan on getting him to the big time?"" Not to worry on that Clark, I've got some people lined up waiting to join this kid's band."" I've been keeping an eye on them over the years."

"Very well then sir, you can count me in."" All right then let's get better acquainted with Marty. "

They both walked back to Marty, who was now a lot more curious as to what had transpired between them. Gabe started out first, "Hey Marty don't worry kid were going to help you the best way we can in your unique situation."

"That's good to hear, does that mean I don't have to join the navy then?"" Huh, join the navy?"" Yeah Clark next you said that I had to join or otherwise I was going to prison if I didn't for some false prank or something."

Gabe started to laugh looking at Clark. "Clark are you still using that joke to get people to join up?"" Well sir, the recruitment numbers are down."" Naw Marty you don't have to join the navy ok, it actually like a year in jail for pulling something like that, but they hardly ever enforce it."

"In the meantime Clark put in a call for one of those pack truck drones to this location."" Yes sir, Gabe."

"Hey Marty, I'm going to have a truck to come up and pick up your ride and store at a facility that I only have accesses to, you as well too."

They waited on for ten minutes when an unmanned pack truck show up and started to load the Delorean up. Marty was like in complete surprised," so where's the driver?"

"Its unmanned Marty, it's all automated. ""What really that's cool."" Well Marty I guess there's going to be some things were going to have to explain to you here in the future."" Well get into that in short moment let's get back in van," Gabe explained.

All three of them got back in Gabe's ride as the rode off back to Hill Valley City. Gabe was about to start till Marty instead step in. "Since we are in the future, how come there are no flying cars?" Clark did the explaining instead of Gabe.

"Well Marty we actually at one point we did, but since people tend to get more reckless over the time of like ten years they outlawed them." Gabe then wanted to know more about Marty's Delorean asking.

"Hey Marty what kind of power source did your time machine use to get here?"" Well Doc was the one who created the time machine, but he did say that it took like 1.21 jigawatts of power to use the time machine. "

"1.21 Jigawatts huh Marty," Clark said in a skeptical way." With that amount of power you light up half the city." Clark then inquires, "how did your Doc friend did that?"" I mean he couldn't have produced that much power with a Petroleum base engine."

"Well he did mention to me that it took Grade A Plutonium to power the machine itself." Gabe nearly swerved to oncoming traffic when here the name Plutonium from Marty's mouth.

He immediately put the car on out drive and literally looked Marty square straight in the face." Plutonium Marty, are you serious?"" Yeah Grade A Plutonium, do you know where I can get some?"

Clark then interjected to Marty. "Plutonium has many grades Marty, but there is no such thing as a Grade A version."" Well he did mention that the Plutonium that he got was from a bunch of Libyan nationalist who wanted him to make a small package bomb with a nuke."

"Great just great, your Doc friend use grade 240 Plutonium Marty, how can he be that reckless?"" Uh I don't know what Plutonium 240 is?"

Gabe sighed out loud then explained to Marty." Marty Plutonium 240 is a weapons grade base type."" It is primarily used to make Nuclear weapons mainly bombs."" It's incredibly dangerous to handle as well.

That last statement really didn't faze Marty that much since he was more interested to get back home. "So do you know where I can find Plutonium 240 then?"

Gabe even let out a bigger sigh, "Look I'm going to level with you Marty."" Plutonium 240 is very rare these days, also me and Clark we don't have the security clearance to even get you a sample."" And if by chance we managed to get some over the black-market, there are no guarantees there either."

"Since most likely we will get caught by section III security and thrown in prison for the rest of our lives." "The only way possible is to know somebody in very high places to get you some."" And to tell you the truth me and Clark here where really low on the totem pole."

"But we can change that, if you're willing to play along Marty." Marty then had a look of suspicion on his face. "What do you mean Gabe?"

"Well Marty I got to give where credit is due and you my friend you some kickass guitar skills."" I willing to wager that in your time back into the 1980' to 2000' that you were destine to become a famous rock star."

"You may have to stay here awhile, but were going to have some fun making you into the next big rock sensation this universe has ever seen."" And with all that fame and fortune at your disposal you will make friends with some very powerful people and then you might be able to find a home."

In a way this seems like a bit much for Marty to take in, yet he did feel that his dream of becoming a world class rock star did sound rather enticing to him.

"Well I don't know how all this that you explain is going to work, I mean I don't even have a guitar much less a band."

"Hey ,hey, don't worry about that Marty I'll take care of your needs."" So what do you say Marty?"

Marty was thinking to himself well what's the worst that could happen, "So where do sign up then?"

Gabe had a huge smile on his face as he shook Marty's hand. "You made the right choice Marty."" Now first we are going to get you some new clothes, so you don't have walk out looking like that."" And tomorrow we'll get you a new identity, yet you can still keep your name if you like."" And finally we will put together a band of a lifetime."


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok here's another one finally. i know that most of you who were following this story might have thought that I've given up on this. to tell you all the truth, i thought i might have rushed this story out without thinking about it. at first i thought that i was going for a one shot story, but for some reason i convinced myself that i could stretch it for a short story. so i'm not going to give up on it, and i'm not going to start over. i think i got a pretty dame good concept here. so i'll do my best to finish it._

 _as always be sure to read and write a review if you can._

Chapter 3

Man this place is strange, but sort of in that futuristic way. When I got to Gabe's apartment last night to crash here, everything was automated. Doors open up everywhere, heck even the building he was staying in had that futuristic look to it not mention that it was a really tall to Gabe he stayed on the 300th floor of an 800 floor building. Man even the elevator was all voice action. As we went up on a rather fast elevator my ears didn't popped at all I guess they got something that prevents that as well.

I crashed in his spare room that he had. The bed was one of those slid out of the wall types. It looked small to me but it did its job as all beds do.I wake up early the next day by Gabe. He pointed me to the bathroom. Shit even the futuristic modern convince was in here as well. No knobs, all just motion or voice activation controls. Gabe then gave me some new duds to wear, since my clothes are rather out of style for like five years I clothes alone had that polyester and shiny plastic look to it, yet they were very comfortable.I sat down near the breakfast nook that Gabe had named himself. Of course Clark was also here as well. They seemed to be wearing some other kind of clothes since they weren't in their military black uniforms from yesterday.

"Ok Marty sit eat some generic flakes, because we got a lot to do today."

" Huh they taste like wheaties to me."

" Well yeah they do, they are made out of wheat," Gabe proclaimed sarcastically. "Anyways kid I need your thumb by the way."

I held out my thumb as Gabe gently took it and pressed it on the glass and plastic looking tablet I guess. It made some sort of beeping noise.

"Ok good kid, now I need you to look at this red dot ok, but keep staring at it and try not to blink ok."

It too made another beep noise as well.

"All right Marty I just created a new identity for you."" Here's a new id card so hand over any other forms of id you have and replace it with this."

I pull out my Velcro wallet took out my driver's license and school opens up first,

" hey Gabe where did you get the ID creation pad from?"

" You remember that linguistics girl I dated back in section I?"

" You mean Jane."

" Yeah I took her on a couple of dates and show her a little bit of TLC if you know what I mean."

"Oh you dog sir."

" All right Marty hurry and finish eating ok, because we got to catch flight at ten."" It's now half past nine so we got to get moving."

" Uh where are we going Gabe ,"Marty asked?

"To form a band of a life time."

"Hey wait Gabe I don't have a guitar to play with."

" Here kid you can have my LX25000."" Besides you can play it a lot better than I can."" The only thing is you got keep it charged up, but I'll show you some of the features

later since we got to go now."

Just like that we started to make our way to the airport or at least I thought it was an airport. According to Clark he told me that in the future travel to and from other destinations on earth is a lot faster and more we all boarded and fasten our seat belts, I still wanted to know where heck I was going with Gabe and Clark. "So where are we going Gabe?"

" Well if you must know I got some people that I've been watching for good while that could make the next greatest band."

"But first we got to go Germany mainly to Berlin to meet your second lead guitarist."

Whoa no way West Berlin Marty thought. It's like a dream come true, I always wanted to visit West Berlin. Some of the greatest punk bands come from West I thought would take like a few hours to get there only seemed to be about an hour. Because in one hour we touched down in Berlin. Man even the buildings here look just a futuristic as back in Hill finally made it to one the many lofts in downtown Berlin. Luckily for the rest of us this guy lived only on the second floor of a 300 story building, at least that was what I was told by Gabe. Gabe was the first to ring the door bell so to enough the door slid open as I saw a rather tall and slim blonde hair looking guy that easily towers over the rest of us. At first I thought he was just going to slam the door shut until he saw Gabe and Clark.

"Gabe and Clark it's been too long." As the tall German guy in front of us gave a smile and drew in a large hug to Gabe and Clark.

"Johann how have you been all this time," Gabe said with much happiness in his voice.

"You know how it is life has its ups and downs."" Whoa where are my manners come on in you two?" All three of us started to make our way in, until Johann stopped Marty.

"Hey is he with you?"

" Uh yeah ,"Clark said.

"Well then come on in kid."

"So what can I do for you guys?"

" Well Johann I want you to meet Marty Mcfly."" Marty this is Johann Fritz one of the best guitarist I have ever met other than you. "

"You a guitarist eh Mcfly," Johann said with a little bit of skepticism."Why don't you play me something then?"

" Uh sure what do you want to hear?"

" Just whatever you think you can play."

I take my LX 25000 turned it on and started to tune it bit myself to get the sound I wanted. When all was said and done I chose to play the opening riff to Dire Straits Money for Nothing. The thing was that once I started to play I really didn't heed any attention to Gabe, Clark, and from the occasional peeks that I took they all had very surprised and amazed looks on their faces. That even at one point Johann himself started to get his guitar out to join add a few improvised notes to my went on for about five to ten minutes just playing, mostly in tandem. When I got done the first question came into mind from Johann, was where I studied.

Of course when I replied that I was self taught he just couldn't believe it.

"What about you Mr. Fritz? "

"It's just Johanna Marty."" I study for about ten years at the university."

"Wow I never knew that you could learn to play guitar at college."

"Yeah I thought so too, but it sure beats learning Quantum nuclear mechanics."

"Uh ok I guess."" So uh Johanna can I ask you something a bit close to home?"

"Uh sure, I guess."

"So what it's like living here in west Berlin with the wall?"

" Wall," Johanna said confusingly.

"Yeah the wall. "

"What wall?"

" You know the wall that separates East Berlin with West Berlin."

I'm still getting a puzzled look from this Johanna how could he not know what the Berlin wall was, I mean you would have to live under rock to not notice it.

"The Berlin wall man."

"You know the wall that the Soviet Union put up that encloses West Berlin at Brandenburg Gate."" The wall that literally separates the communist east with the west."

"Uh I don't know what you are talking about Marty."

He then focuses his attention to Gabe. "Hey Gabe, is something wrong with Marty?"

"What, what do you mean?"

"He keeps talking to me about a wall." Gabe then focuses his attention to Marty.

"Marty what wall are you talking about?"

"You know the Berlin wall at Brandenburg gate." Just then Clark hears the very same conversation and starts to look up about the Berlin wall that Marty is talking about. Only for his eyes to widen a bit as to what Marty is talking about.

"Uh Gabe sir would you come over here for a second," Clark said nervously?

"Yeah what is it?"

"Uh you need to read this," as Clark handed the data pad to Gabe. Once Gabe read it, he finally understood what Marty was talking about.

"Uh marty can I see for a second while Clark entertains and explains a few things to Johanna over there."

"Uh sure Gabe."I follow Gabe to another room with him to see what he wanted as he closed the door to give us some privacy.

"Ok Marty there's a couple of things that I need to explain to you. ""First off the Berlin wall fell in 1989, which was little over five hundred years ago."

"You keep forgetting that you're in the future."

"Whoa no way, like how did it happen?"

"Well to put it in a nut shell the Soviet Union collapsed and communism failed entirely."" Which also freed east Europe as well." "If you haven't noticed it yet Marty the world has really changed a lot."

"So what I want you to do is, just try to keep a cool head about it."" And don't say anything about your time to anyone else."" I know you want to get back to your time, but you have to trust me on this ok." I just nod my head to enough we left to meet the others. Johanna was the first speak. "Hey Marty it's ok about the confusion your secret is safe with me."

"Well since that is settle why don't we go get our bassist next on the list," Gabe insisted.

Within thirty minutes Johanna had his stuff packed along with his guitar who was now coming along with us. Within literally a short amount of time, like maybe seven hours we made stops to Oslo Norway, Nagano Japan, and Nairobi got at least one person to come along with us at every stop with lots of excitement. Anna Olsen was our bassist she was a rather slim blonde chick who could play and lead sing really well in my opinion. The next person on our list was an African lady by the name of Faith Otieno, but she preferred we called her Fay. She mostly had a rather athletic built to herself. She was our drummer so to speak. And from the look of her guns, I would say she could play the hardest and longest.

Which Gabe approved of since he did mention that I like to play it loud and long on my guitar riffs. And finally our last person was rather skinny bald Japanese guy that went by the name of Hiro. Holly shit is all that I can say about this guy keyboard like Fay, Hiro would tear it up on the key boards. When he sampled a bit of his chops to the rest of us, it sounded more like Roundabout from Yes. None the less this guy could play.

Once when they heard me playing on my guitar for the first time, I too could notice the amazement on their faces. Which in turn cause the rest of them to improvise along with me. Even though there were no lyrics to this playing, I could tell that we all were in sync with each with Gabe and Clark who were witnessing us playing together for the first, I could tell that they were impressed. It was rather a short sample to see if we could be compatible together.

Once we were done, I was met with many approvals from my future band mates. The only question was one what should we call ourselves and two what kind of style should we play. After countless name ideas, we pretty much were they didn't go with the name of my old band the pinheads. They thought it sounded rather childish. Till Clark came up with name of his own since we all were disagreeing with every single suggestion.

"How about Sol Space," Clark blurted out.

"What was that," Marty asked out loud?

"Sol Space," Clark said loudly for everyone to hear.

"You mean like sol as the sun," Hiro suggested confusingly.

"No I mean you know the Sol System that earth is in," Clark added.

We all were pretty much quite thinking about it. When it didn't seem like that we were going with Clark's suggestion, that's when we started to silently nod to each other. "Sol Space it is Marty," said with some excitement.

"Well that settles it ,"Clark said.

"Now on with the style of music," Gabe added. "I personally think that you all should consider doing metal, but what do you all of you think?" For Marty he did like some aspects of metal, but in his heart he preferred Rock n roll.

So Marty was the first to speak up about it. "Well I was thinking that we focus on retro metal rock."" Retro metal rock," as everyone seemed confused as to what Marty was saying.

"What's Retro metal rock," Gabe asked?

"Retro as something from the past, metal as in loud and aggressive, and rock as in rock n roll type of music." Everyone around me was in some kind of deep thought as to what I suggested, but none the less they agreed to my proposal.

"Well that does sound like an interesting concept I suppose" Gabe said. "But I still don't know Marty." Marty explained his case once again to Gabe.

"Look you remember the first time I'm played to you Gabe?"

"Yeah of course, it was Chuck berry's Johnnie b good."

"Well you can call that retro right, because it's old and nostalgic right." Gabe then agreed with Marty to that aspect. "It's also consider an earlier form of rock n roll right?" Again Gabe nodded. "So that covers the rock part right."

"So when I started to improvise during the song itself which in some case I thought that I was too loud, you said you like it loud right?" Again Gabe nodded in approval." So there you go I took a song that was retro with rock elements, and added the flare of metal, especially with the riffs."

"You know Marty, I think you got something here." Even though Gabe got what I was talking about, everyone else seemed to be even more confused. So I fired up my LX25000 once again and show it to them with the added projection feature to it. And once again I play Chuck berry's Johnnie b good .Once they saw how I played it, that's when everyone started to fall in line with started to add little bit of their own flare to it to make it sound really epic, well at least to my taste. After that tune, we all started to experiment with some new sounds and melodies. I guess the great thing about it all was that I was able to fit in quite only one question that arises to me, other than trying to get back home was, how are we going to hit it big. I mean Gabe himself has such high hopes for me and the rest of us. So I was sort of at a loss as how I should address it.

So I spoke up nervously to Gabe. "Hey Gabe."

"Yeah Marty."

"I know we all sound cool and all, but how are we going to hit big?"" I mean, I really don't know the forte on how to become a big rocking success."

"Again Marty I got it covered."

"But if you all need explanations, then here it is. ""First we got get all of you housed together back in hill valley."" Next all of you need to work on creating a few rocking tracks or demo as you call it."" Next we start playing in the smaller venues first around Hill Valley. ""But our goal is the venue at the rock n roll hall of fame in Cleveland Ohio."

"Now here comes the tricky part."" Eventually you'll get noticed by ONI preferably the propaganda wing of it."" Now they are going to try and assigned you all a couple of liaisons with you."" So instead of getting the assigned ones make it dame convincing to them that you want none other than Ensign John Clark, and Lieutenant Mark Gabe."

"That's my first name in case you didn't remember."

"Why would you even think we would get noticed by ONI," Johanna insisted.

"Trust me you guys, they need all the good publicity they can get these days." "So far ONI believes that if they can get some popular upstarts, that they can win hearts and minds much easier around the inner and outer colonies."

"So far it's been a disaster for them."" None of the real popular bands here on earth and abroad wants anything to do with these guys."" Also they had bright idea of trying to home grown their own with very shitty results."

"It usually boils down to people who can play but can't sing."" Or they can sing, but their music sucks." "So gang lets pack up and get you guys acquainted with each other and plan for your inedible rise to the top." Pretty much all of us got ready to head out on a personal transport to head back to Hill Valley. Before I was about to get on, Gabe took me to the side to have a little chit chat with me.

"Hey Marty what do you think?"

"About what Gabe?"

"Duh the band that I helped put together."

"Oh well it does seem really nice and all."" I think this could work."" Anyways how long do I have to do this before I can get back home?"

"Rome wasn't built in a day Marty."" You got to give this time ok."Look it's not like that I'm using you or anything, but more or less I will find a way to get you back home."" That I promise you, in the mean time lets have some fun doing this."As Gabe threw his arm around Marty's shoulder to reassure him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Another chappy for your enjoyment i hope. be sure to read and drop a review if you can. P.S. i know for the most part i'm probably going to get some flak for certain things in this fic, but just remember i only played the first two halo games when i had a functioning xbox. and i'm only going by certain things that i researched. as for the the timeline for both sections of this story, there is really not set timeline. I never consider myself as a halo geek, like some other readers and reviewers might see themselves as. i just write because i like to do it. So if i get a few people who like then thats great. if i get a few haters out there then that's ok. I'll just keep doing what i'm doing and hope some people might enjoy the ride._

Chapter 4

Man time sure flies when you're rocking your brains out, making money, and having fun while doing it. It's been nearly a year now since I got started with my temporary new life here in future Hill Valley. Hell even in the first few months when I got here and started playing with Sol Space I got famous word got out quick about Sol Space from the locals here in town. And in a short amount of time we were booking gigs all around the country. It even didn't take that long before we were playing at the rock n roll hall of fame in Cleveland Ohio.

As for our shows and gigs, we always had a packed house or sold out crowds. Even though we mostly played shows on earth, that didn't mean that we didn't perform on other planets. Huh planets, I mean I never knew that in the future that space travel was that dame first I thought we would be on a rocket ship with a countdown and space suits, but nope it was just as easy as taking an elevator to ship, then travel to another elevator to another planet.

And just like Gabe has put it, we were soon noticed by ONI. For the most part they were very cool with us. Basically they wanted to slap their brand on to us, since our music seems to have a way with the people. Of course our first demand was to make sure that Gabe and Clark were our direct liaisons to them, to which they caved into.I had so many questions to ask about these guys, like why are they called Oni and spooks. But I learned my lesson from not blurting it out, as Gabe and Clark later explained to me about the situation here in the future.

Basically in the future, ONI along with the UEG and with the UNSC it's almost like a totalitarian type of government to me, even though it does have its democracy so to speak. I mean the individual usually does have some liberties, but once they are at war most of that goes away.I'm not a very political type of person; I just like to do what I like to do which is performing and shredding on guitar. But once we got on board with ONI, they did make us sign forms to not bad mouth them or instill revolution through our music.

But as far as picking what type of songs to play, our band had an equal say to it. Yet for the most part everyone would look over to me for some guidance as to what to play. So I would do my best to pick out some songs, that either spoke of love, having a good time, or something that is catchy.I would do my very best not to pick something that was controversial, or instill any thoughts of fighting the system. Which kind of sucked since some of the best music in last five hundred years was about those types of on a lighter subject so to speak, was finding my way back home. At first Gabe was right about putting the delorean in safe spot. He chose an area that had nothing but storage spaces, near the docks. At one point during our down time, Gabe and Clark had a scanner to see what they can do as for getting it back to working order.

The only real solutions were either get plutonium 240, or find another way. They chose the latter of the two. Basically it boiled down to a pack size fusion reactor that would fit near the trunk space of the car. It would give more than enough power to the time machine for me to go back. The only catch was, finding one that small to fit in the trunk space was next to the only way we could do it was to pay off some crack pot scientist to do it and key their mouth shut about it. That was easier said than done. I mean we must have gone through like well over thirty or fifty mad scientist so to speak.

All of them either wanted something outrageous price wise, or wanted to document their work with other witnesses. That was out of the boiled down to me that price was not an issue; all I really wanted was to get back home. So Clark did ask me a few questions about the time machine, mainly on who built I mentioned docs name to them, it was like they didn't believe me. Until I showed them a picture of me and Doctor Emmett Brown. The only thing was that Gabe and Clark called him by different name. "No shit kid you're telling me that the famous Dr. Von Braun built this time machine."

"Yeah that's right," Marty said confusingly." I don't why you call him that, his name is Brown."

"Well Marty his original name was Von Braun." He only changed before he came to the states a long time ago."

"Then why is he so famous, I mean from my time he was consider crackpot weirdo that kept to himself."

Clark then jumped in; "it's because of crackpot weirdo's like him that space travel is even possible between worlds.""A lot of the technology that we have today, especially in fusion energy, and quantum mechanics came from him."

"Even with slipstream drives, that make it possible to travel between worlds in outer space, it can't be achieved without quantum mechanics and fusion. "

"So what are you saying then?"

"I'm saying that Dr. Von Braun is grandfather of modern quantum nuclear mechanics."

"Well if that's the case then maybe he might have a few relatives left alive," Gabe suggested.

"Well it's worth a shot I suppose," Marty said.

"Ok then its settle we'll look into it, but for now you got a lunch date with Gary and Mike of Moonbeams."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that."

"Ah don't think of it as a chore Marty, if anything they probably want to do collaboration with you or the band."

Later that day we made it to the Sirloin here in Hill valley. From what I was told this is one of the most swank and expensive restaurants on earth. Yet from what I was told our meals were basically comp by ONI, who for some other reasons wanted to touch base with me, Gabe, and Clark. But only after our short meeting with Gary and anything it wasn't all that short. Gary who was a rather short man with thick frame circular glasses and short brown hair. While Mike was a little taller and skinnier who had dark black hair with a goatee. Of course we hit right to it, with drinks and eats

Since I never ate here before, they did recommend me the rib eye for starters. I ate my fill, and then we got right down to business. Now these guys were into something called electronic music. When I first listen to it, it was strange to me. Yet I could see that this can be kind of meeting was successful in nature; we did come to an understanding on a collaboration track. Originally they wanted to do an album, but we agreed on at least two or three tracks. Once they left to go on their way, that's when one of those ONI spooks came it was a pair of them. One was lady with dark brown hair tied back in tight pony tail. The other one was rather older dude with some grey hair.

"Ah Mr. Mcfly I trust the meal was most satisfactory."

" Uh yeah of course uh mister?"

"Oh I'm sorry I should have introduced myself to you."" I am General Lynch and my associate here is Lt Mason."

"Hey how are you doing?"

"By the way you guy's at ONI don't have to comp for every meal we have ok, it's not like I don't have any money to pay for it. "

"It's quite alright Mr. Mcfly we don't mind. "

"Um ok I guess, so what can I do for you then?"

"Ah yes the matter at hand."" We were wondering if you and your band would like to perform a free concert for the troops."

"Well I don't mind playing for you military guy's at all, but we just did our obligatory free concerts for the year already."" I think the last place we were at was that platform thing up in space," as Marty looked to Gabe for some direction.

"Uh yeah Marty you guys did play at the Cairo Station, I believe last month," Gabe explained.

"Yeah that's right last month. "

"I understand that you have full filled your obligations to ONI this year; however we are hoping that you would consider doing another one."

"Well I guess so, but I need to know when and where."

"As far as location, Mr. Mcfly all I can say it will be aboard the UNSC Infinity orbiting above earth."" As for the time, we were hoping in three days time, before it goes off on another deep space deployment."

"Whoa," is all I said out loud. "Ok look general, I don't want to sound negative, but we just got back about a week ago from a major tour across earth, Luna, and Mars."" And before I could agree on, I have to get everyone together to see if they will."

"We understand that you and your fellow band mates are on their down time, but we are prepared to make every accommodation that you and your band may need to be more comfortable."

"Again general I don't mind playing for you guys, but I still run through my crew first."

"I see then, but I implore you to convince them if you can."" Now on to the next order of business."" We our also hoping if you would make a friendly donation to the UNSC."

"A donation, what kind of donation?"

"Around a five million credit donation."

"Five million credits," Marty said surprisingly.

"Yes five million credits." General Lynch reaffirmed.

"Man this is like the third donation you asked for."" Man what do you guys use the money for anyways?"

"I'm sorry sir but that is classified," Lt. Mason said seriously.

"Come now Lt. Mason, Mr. Mcfly here is our friend and ally here no need to be cross with him."" If you must know Mr. Mcfly it's for logistics and supplies."

"Oh I see you guys just need more sleeping bags and beer I suppose."" Ok well then yeah sure five million is ok I suppose, but I need to run through my bank first, since they been keeping an eye on me for making some rather large withdrawals."

"Not to worry Mr. Mcfly we understand, however if you decide to bank with the treasury of the UNSC, then we can avoid these types of discussions in the future."

"Anyways general is there anything else?"

"Not at all Mr Mcfly."

"Well ok then first I'll go and make that donation first thing tomorrow morning and then I'll get back with the guys to see where we go from there."

" Very well then," as General Lynch started to get up to shake hands with Marty. "Uh Mr. Mcfly if you can let us know of your decision in seventy hours, that would be fine."

I nod back the general as I was ready to head on out. Soon enough I got in the limo along with Gabe and Clark as we were off to my house in the north side. "Hey Gabe, it that what they actually use the money for anyways?"

"Well most of the time, but usually they spend it on other projects which are either maintenance or armaments in certain divisions in UNSC."

" Oh ok then so he was only telling me half of the truth."

" Yeah I know Marty."

Once again within a day I was able to get with the rest of the crew, as we discussed about our next free performance. Even though they really were somewhat tired of touring and wanted to relax, they didn't want to get on ONI's bad side. At least, that's how they put when I mentioned to them about ONI meeting our every needs in accommodating us, they all had some rather interesting ideas, as well as common was a rather lengthy list of demands. I know one of them was unrestricted access throughout the ship with guides of course. One of them was also to field test weapons. Another one was to have a personal chef assigned to us. Mostly because we didn't want to eat that bland army food again that we had to on the accesses as well, so for sure I'm going to take my custom made skateboard up there.

When I let Mr. Lynch know that we could do the job, we immediately send a list of our demands to him. The weird thing was, is that he reluctantly agreed to most of it accept for the unrestricted access part. I guess in a way he didn't understand to wording on what we were saying and only catch was that we had to hang up there for at least three to four days, while this ship was orbiting around earth. Mostly to do a meet and greet with the crew. We all thought we were going to be up there for about a day. Most of our gear was already packed as we as a group started to make our way to the space elevator in Hill Valley.

I only rode on the thing for few times, and every time seemed ok, but I could tell that my insides would feel a bit course once we were on the docking bay we boarded another ship as we strap ourselves in. I believed they called it a pelican. Once we left we could tell that we are in space as everything felt as we were lighter than air.I so wanted to unstrapped myself and float around. All I know is that it didn't last that long, as I soon heard what could be metal doors opening up as I felt the ship slowing down. Just like that the back hatch was opening up as I was undoing my seat belt harness.

From what it looks, all I can say that it was big. Very metal looking, with its bulk heads, shiny metal floors, and shiny metal walls. And this place was bustling too as well. All sorts of people in different color uniforms, as well as some armed ones as thought the people in this hanger bay, as Gabe put to me seem to be busy with their jobs and what not, it didn't mean that we didn't go completely every other second, I would get bombarded by some kind of fan. Mostly asking for autographs from most of my crew, but mostly for me. When it came to fans, I would do my best to say hello and sign a few autographs here and there.

Next thing I knew it a rather large crowd gather around us all asking for autographs or taking a few pictures. So I just ask for everyone to stop in my crew and just sign some autographs and take some pictures. Eventually the crowd got did mention that it was rather weird that our escorts haven't arrived yet. But I wasn't really paying any heed to that since I was busy signing some autographs. Yet for some reason every time I would take a step my shoes would slip a bit on the surface.

When I notice this, I get the sudden urge to do a knee slide. So in an instant I take off running from the rest of my group to gain some speed. I then kneel on my knees forward for a short moment, then lean the same time held up my hands out making the rock hand sign yelling out loud Saturday night, of course my eyes are shut when I did this. All man I must have slid like twenty or forty feet. It was all fun and games till I heard a person in front of me clearing his voice while saying," am I interrupting you?"

I open my eyes only notice this persons legs first then I slowly looked up. I was another dude, but a rather older looking guy. He had some grey hair. From his posture he looked like he commanded a huge presence the only way I knew this was that when I looked around everyone in uniform or who worked here was standing still. I guess I didn't hear them to stand at attention at all. All I noticed was that Gabe was literally by my side franticly helping me up on my feet quick.

"Uh sorry sir, Mr. Mcfly here was just um checking to see if the floors were clean." In an instant I could tell this kind person doesn't take crap from no one. Or at least that's the vibe that I felt with this guy.

I'm like, "oh geez, I'm sorry if I cause you any trouble man…, I mean mister,… I mean sir." Again I could tell that this guy was not impressed.

"I see then, well allow me to introduce myself to you."" I am executive petty officer Armstrong."

"Well nice to meet you Mister Armstrong sir, I am Marty Mcfly lead guitarist of Sol Space." I tried to sound just a formal myself with the title and all as I held out my hand to him. Which he shook my hand in a strong and firm tight grip.

"Well Mr. Marty Mcfly lead guitarist of Sol Space welcome aboard to UNSC Infinity."" Now if you please instruct the rest of your party to follow me, as I will lead you to your quarters." In an instant I motion my hand for everyone to follow us.

I wanted to say something, but I could tell that from the serious looks that I got from both Gabe and Clark just to shut up move fast. As soon as we got to out station quarters, we started to take a bit of a load off. However Gabe along with Clark both left with that Armstrong guy for some secret pow wow I we all got in, we all let out a sigh of huge relief. For the most part our quarters were well furnished with nice furniture and our own make shift kitchen. Even the private chef was already there prepping some snacks for us. How cool was that.

But the first thing we did was check our equipment and gear. In about five minutes both Gabe and Clark came in. they looked a little bit stressed, so I asked what up. "So what was that about," Marty asked.

"Nothing much really other than just to keep tabs on you guys, after all this isn't suppose to be a pleasure cruise for you guys ok."

In an instant the door bell rang. I was about to get it until Clark beat me to it. So I just sat down and took a load off, while eating some horderves. Before long Clark came by to get Gabe. I overheard his conversation with Gabe saying that he had an urgent rather than wait up for them, I decided to go to my room and change into something more comfortable. The great thing about being rich and famous is that sometimes you get set up new trends in fashion and what I quickly changed out of my shinny future clothes, and slipped into some cargo baggy shorts, a layered t-shirt and some custom made black high top skate shoes, with laces of course. Of course I was able to look up about this kind of stuff during the 1990's on some data pads here in the future. To me it looked really comfortable and awesome. Oh I can forget my ball cap either.

But I digress the last thing I pulled out was custom made Valterra skateboard. This bad boy only set me back about fifty thousand credits, mainly because it was hard finding a dealer in Hill Valley willing to make one up from scratch. Yet when I field tested it myself, it felt just like my old one back in my time. I quickly pack it up in my back pack as I started to make my way I came back out to the common room, practically everyone was in their own room's taking a load off, with the exception of Johanna, who seemed to be watching some television not paying any attention to me.

Before I left I made sure that I had that special id badge on that Gabe gave to us before we left earth. For the most part he told us that it was to let everyone else know who we were on this ship. I quickly slip out of soon as I was out of my private area, all I can see is just a solid floors walls and ceilings for a long way. There was really none nearby at all. So I just started to walk on by hoping that maybe I could make out something.I enter one hallway to next for about the next couple of minutes. Man I was kind of losing hope on whether or not if I would find my bearings. I was about to turn back till, I ran into this other man. Before I knew I kind of ran into him.

My first response was," awe man I'm sorry I should've have been paying attention to where I was going." When I looked up, it was some dude decked out in some kind of armor, mostly in green and black.

"That's ok, uh sir."" Uh are you lost or something? ""What a minute, you wouldn't be by any chance Marty Mcfly of Sol Space?"

I kind played off to guy in a playful matter by a saying," that's name don't wear it out."" But yeah I'm Marty how's it hanging." As I hold out my hand to greet this green guy.

"I knew it was you." He took my hand and shook it with much enthusiasm.

"Hey man I got all your albums."

"Well thanks that really means a lot to me." "You would be by any chance one of those many marines I heard so much about?"

" That I am Marty."" Oh should I call you Mr. Mcfly or Mr. Marty Mcfly?"

"Hey man no worries about being formal in front of me just call me Marty."

"Ok uh yeah Marty I am a marine."" I'm Private first Class Davis."

"Well nice to meet you P.F.C. Davis."

"Say Marty can I have an autograph from you?"

"Sure thing Davis, uh who do you want me to make it out to?"

"Well here just sign you name on my helmet if you can."

"Ok then, do you want a small signature or a big one?"

" Marty make it big near the front." He gave me a permanent marker and I make my mark on his helmet. Awe man he had the look of kid getting his first bike for Christmas.

"Say P.F.C. Davis can you help me with something."

"Uh sure Marty as long as it is simple I suppose."

"Well I'm looking for nice big area on this ship that I can be by myself."" Also it must have windows so I can take peek outside into space and such, you think you can find me a place like that?"

"Uh yeah sure Marty I got the perfect place like that, just follow me ok."

"Oh one more thing Davis if you could please try to avoid large crowds ok, so that I don't get bombarded by too many fans." He just nodded back to me as I followed.

We walked for about thirty minutes around this ship as he did his best to avoid large crowds. Every now and then I would get stop by some random fan for either a photo op or a random signature. But none the less Private Davis did hold true to his word as he found me a rather secluded large space here on this had everything that I needed a large space to do some boarding and lots of windows. The first thing I did was to take a gander at earth. Man what a sight to see. Soon enough Private Davis, did tell me that he had other pressing matters to attend to, but none the less did show me how to make my way back in case I needed to get back to my dorm.

As soon as he left, that's when I pulled out my Skateboard. For the most part my skateboard handles fairly well to the metal surface and all, even though I can pull off a nice power slide. This hallway was really great, in that it was spacious, flat, and it had a nice view of earth whenever I wanted to take a me it's been far too long since I've been able to board on my own ever since I've gotten here. Best of all I had this space all to myself. That is until, I got a bit spooked by some random noise, that I thought that someone was either spying on me or some other people was coming by.

So in an instant, I started to gain more speed and turned into another hallway, only this one was a bit tight. I only glanced to the front for a split second just to make sure I don't run into any walls, as I continue to look back to make sure no one was following when I turned my head, I faintly see big black blotch in front of me. Whatever I hit it was really hard, as I fell backwards hitting back first on cold metal floor. As for my Skateboard, who knows where it went.

I took such a nasty fall that I was really groaning to some of the aches and pains that I now have. I heard a voice asking me if I was ok. I response as usual as anyone who had the wind knocked out of them would sound like. "I think I'll be fine, just give me a minute."

Of course my eyes were completely shut the entire time. As I started to sit myself up a bit, I heard another voice letting someone called Buck know that I look ok and not to call a medic, whatever that I finally opened my eyes things started to come into focus. At first I saw a big dark gray blotch in front of me. Then that's when shit hit the fan so to speak. All of sudden my eyes widen into shock as to what I saw next.

"HOLY JESUS ,BLACK BERRY,CHRISTMAS," I franticly started crawl back with my hands and feet. I got up slowly holding my hands out in a submissive state to show them that I come in peace. I cock my head to the side wondering what the heck I'm looking at.I got like four robot looking dudes in front of me. Oddly enough in different colors as well. Like two of them were in some dark grey color, while another was in all white, and the other in red. From the looks of it they easily tower over me as if I was nothing.I have to admit I'm not a tall guy at all. At best I'm only about five foot six. But these robots have to be easily seven foot tall. The one thing they all seemed to have in common was that fact they sported some kind of gold visor across what I assume was their face.

"Man I didn't know these guys had robots," Marty said curiously out loud. Just then I spotted my board near the red one. As I slowly started to make way towards it. Until one of the grey ones spoke to me oddly not in a robotic voice.

"Halt, this is a restricted area." as it said to me in a commanding tone. I stop immediately holding up my hands in that submissive way.

"Holy shit you robots talk?"" Uh look I understand, I was just leaving ok, I just want to get my board back that's near that red one over there," as I pointed to my board.

In an instant that red looked down a bit as I guess that it noticed my skateboard. Hell even in its hands, it looked like it could snap it like a twig. I guess it was inspecting it as it took one of its fingers rolling the wheels on a good couple of minutes there was a long awkward silence in the room. For all I know these robots where communicating with one another without my knowledge. As for me all I wanted was to get out of there safe and sound. "You know what robots, uh just keep it I can always get another one," Marty said nervously.

In an instant I quickly turned around and started to walk out very frantically. When I reached the door, I was told in a much more commanding tone to stop at once. Which I did in an instant. At first I wanted to just bolt out of there, but for all I knew these robots could've easily shot me down or do much course when the door opened, I saw a very welcoming face. Which happed to be Gabe and Clark. For once Gabe didn't look all that pleased with me, as he sported an annoyed look. He stated to ream my ass for a moment.

"There you are Marty, I've been looking everywhere for you."" God dame I'm so lucky that I ran into that marine."" Next time if you decide to take stroll be sure to check with me first." Gabe continued on with me until I see Clark who is next to him notice that I wasn't alone in this hallway.

"Uh sir," Clark said with some concern in his voice.

"Not now Clark."

" SIR," Clark said again as he tugged on Gabe's sleeve.

"Geez what is it Clark!" As Clark then motioned behind Marty on the fact there are other guests with them.

Gabe looked back behind Marty only to say, "Oh." He whispers to Clark that he'll do the talking, while at the same time mutters to Marty to keep close to Clark and wait for him on the other side. Of course Marty did as he was sighed to himself a bit while muster some courage at the same time. It's not often that he see's Spartans, at least not that much often in real life. Yet he just follows simple protocol whenever he encounters them.

As soon as Marty and Clark left he went to the Spartans before him. "Good afternoon Spartan's I'm Lt. Mark Gable of ONI Section II VIP Liaison."

"Section II VIP Liaison there is no such thing in ONI," Locke said.

"I assure you there is such a thing, as it was newly formed last year."

" What's so important about that kid," Buck said smugly.

"That kid is the lead guitarist for one of the most popular bands that ONI wants in order to win hearts and minds," Gabe proudly says.

"Perhaps you may have heard of him, but I know for a fact that every crew member on this boat that's not a Spartan or an officer had heard of him, especially the innies." Gabe then motions to the red Spartan to hand over Marty's Skate board.

" I believe that belongs to him." "In case you haven't figured it out yet, that kid is from the popular band called Sol Space." His band will be performing for the crew here in a day or two for free."

In an instant Gabe starts to head on out, but not before Locke spoke up again. "What is his name if you don't mind answering?"

Gabe stops only to turn his head slightly," his name is Marty Mcfly." And just like that Gabe walks out.

Of course once he walks out and out of sight from the rest of the Spartan's he lets out a huge amount of breath. Of course both Clark and Marty are looking at him kind of strangely and relive. In an instant all three started to walk back to Marty's dorm, while Gabe just gave Marty's skate board back unharmed.

"Whoa thanks Gabe, by the way what are those things?"

"Not now kid, I just got to get you back to dorm asap."

" How come," Marty asked.

"Because I got to get you ready a dinner date tonight, and hopefully we'll be done with this hectic day." As they continued to walk back quickly to Marty's dorm.


	5. Chapter 5

_here's another one for all you readers out there in the fanfiction verse if you like then drop me a like or if you want you review it._

Chapter five

At last we made back to our special quarters. Of course once I enter Johanna was the first to speak up. "Hey there Marty, you know Gabe was looking for you." But once Gabe made his presence known Johanna just acknowledge to him silently.

"So you were talking about a dinner date," Marty said slowly.

"Uh yeah I forgot about that for second" Gabe said.

"So what do you mean by that?"

"Ok Marty just hear me out on this, because it was sort of a last minute arrangement by ONI."

"What arrangement are you talking about Gabe; don't tell me that you're making dealings behind my back, "as Marty started to get bit serious.

"It's not what you think Marty it's just that it was arranged at the very last minute," Clark insisted.

"What was arranged at the last minute?" Gabe finally came clean about it up front with Marty.

"Ok it's just that you got to attend a dinner with the Captain of the Ship, mostly for publicity."

" What do you mean by dinner and publicity?"

"Well you are to go to have dinner with the Captain of the ship, publicity wise it's mostly for a photo op for ONI. "

"Let me guess, this was a last minute deal by those ONI guys again right?"

" Pretty much, look I fought this kicking and screaming all the way through, but you know how they are they want what want."

"Actually Gabe I don't know how these guys are or much less how they operate," as Marty was getting cross with Gabe. "Can't I just take rain check on this one?"

" No."

" Well maybe Johanna wants to go, have you asked him."

"Hey Marty don't drag me into this."

" No Marty they specifically asked for you and you alone." Marty just gave up after that.

"Fine I'll go, when do I have to be there?"

" In about three hours from now, which is plenty of time for you to get ready?"

"So this Captain of the ship, please tell me that at least she's nice?"

" Well actually Marty, the Captain of the ship is actually a guy."

"Awe come on man, I'm not that kind of person to go out to dinner like that you know me."

"Yeah I know Marty, but trust me I'm pretty dame sure that the Captain is just as annoyed with this idea as we are."

"What do you mean?"

" Well ONI hasn't really broken the news to this guy just yet."" But not to worry Marty I'll come along with you to make sure you don't feel too uncomfortable."" And not to worry once ONI is done with their photo op; the dinner is to be held on a private deck from prying eyes."

"Ok fine, let's just get this over with."

"Good to hear Marty, I'll contact ONI with your approval, till then get a bit of rest, shower up, and please dress appropriately." Marty just shrugged his shoulders to Gabe as he made his was to his room.

Meanwhile on the other side of the ship in the command deck Captain Lasky is going about his day with the ever so constant demand a keeping a tight ship in order. As usual he goes over the days operations within the ship, till the Ships AI Roland notifies him that he has an incoming call from ONI on Earth.

"Captain sir your getting a call on a personal secured line from General Lynch from ONI on earth sir."

"Go ahead and patch him through Roland on the main com."

"This is Captain Lasky. "

"Ah Captain Lasky, how was your trip on the other side of the galaxy?"

"Satisfactory I would guess sir."

" Well then I guess since we've exchanged pleasantries, I'll get down to business."

" So is the package secured for the troops?"

"If you're speaking on those civilians sir, then yes they are aboard and secured."

" Good then, I think your men and crew will be most please when they perform tomorrow night."

" If you suppose so sir."

"Why Captain Lasky, do I sense doubt from you."" I assure you these individuals know how to put on a great show."" After all they are one of the most popular bands playing in this universe not only amongst your men, but also by the insurrectionists as well."

"With them we will surely win hearts and minds with the public at large."" But this is not why I called you for. ""In fact I have in need you for a mission of publicity."

" A mission in publicity sir, I don't know what you mean by that."

"Well then let me explain it then."" You will be participating in a photo op with the lead guitarist of Sol Space and then afterwards you'll have dinner as well." Of course once General Lynch announced this any officer on the bridge that was in an ear shot just heard this bombshell of news then and there.

"Roland."

" Yes sir."

"Switch this com channel to my private office now. "

"Yes sir."

In an instant Roland switch coms to Lasky's private office next door to the bridge. "Sir I didn't hear you quite clearly, did you just say that I have to do a photo op and attend a dinner with one of these civilians?"

" Yes you heard me correctly Captain."

"Look sir I'm rather busy at the moment however I can assign someone else to go in my stead as a reprehensive from the ship to entertain this civilian."

"That is quite alright Captain, however Fleetcom did approve of this request by ONI."

"So in a way you're going weather you like or not."" Also I suggest you bring along a female counterpart to accompany you, mostly to take the edge off."

" Is that a suggestion or an order sir?"

" I'll let you decide on which is which, unless your unable find someone."

" I can make a suggestion for you if you need me to."

" No sir that is quite alright, I'll find someone to accompany me."

"Now that's the spirit Captain, well then I'm glad we've been able to come to an understanding on this matter."" Now it is fifteen hundred hours and your photo op will at eighteen hundred hours followed by dinner at nineteen hundred hours."" Also before I go Captain, you will be welcoming to this civilian is that understood?"

" Yes sir I do, by the way what is the name of this civilian if you don't mind me asking."

"Well I guess I owe you that much I suppose, but the civilians name is Mr. Marty Mcfly the lead guitarist of Sol Space." In a small instant the conversation was over. As for Lasky he is now more agitated in the fact that he was order to entertain a civilian, much less a musician. The thought alone sicken him for a short because he now has to find a date for this new event. In an instant he orders Roland to get in contact with commander Palmer to get her to his office asap. Within a span of ten minutes commander palmer enters Lasky's office sporting her Mjolnir gen2 armor.

"Did you summon me sir?"

" Yes Palmer, don't worry this won't take long."

" Is there something wrong sir, you don't seem too content today."

" Wow how do you guess," Lasky sounding rather sarcastic there. "All right I'll just cut to the chase."

"I being order to do a photo op today with one of those civilians we have on board."" And I'm also being order to attend a private dinner for said individual."

" I see sir, why you?"

" Well ONI has decided to do so at a whim."

" Well it's just a few photos for propaganda, but I don't understand why you have to do a dinner."

" I don't know why ONI wants me to do a dinner, but I have no choice in the matter."

" Well then sir all I can say is good luck."

" Well there is one more thing before you go Palmer."

" Yes sir."

" ONI has suggested that a female should come along with me."

" Come again sir."

" ONI has order me to take a female along with to this photo op and dinner."

"Sir do you want me to find you a female officer for you?"

" No that's quite all right, I've already have someone lined up."

" I not quite following you sir."

" Palmer I would like you to come along as my female cohort for tonight's event."

"That's quite all right sir, I don't think I would make a cohort for you."

" Ah don't sell yourself short palmer I'm sure you would like to come along with me."

" Sir do I have a choice on this matter?"

" At this very moment, no."

"I'm sorry sir but I must object to this idea."

" Dually noted now, I need you to come back to the bridge before seventeen thirty hundred hours, is that understood?"

" Yes sir."

" Oh by the way be sure to dress in something nice, other than your armor is that understood?"

" Yes sir I understand."

" Good you are dismissed, and I'll see you at five thirty."

Later on that very same day or night or something, heck I'm in space everyday looks like night, as Marty was looking out of the window. He checked his watch letting him know that he had about fifteen minutes to reach courtyard area of this ship with Gabe so that he can do his mandatory photo course before he left, Clark looked over Marty while straightening out his three peace Gucci solid black suit with light grey pinstripes." Wow Marty you really do clean up pretty well if I have to say so myself," Clark added.

"Thanks Clark, I normally don't wear a suit and tie."

" None the less you do look really good." Everyone else in the band was there to see me off. Even Fay and Anna mouths were slightly gaping open as they saw me.

"Is that you Marty," Fay said to me in here Kenyan accent.

"I have to admit you look really handsome in that suit," Anna added.

"Well all I can tell you Marty, is to knock them dead," Hiro suggested. Soon enough Gabe came by looking me over with much approval. While Gabe himself sported that same all black uniform when we first met little over a year ago.

"Ok Marty are you ready to go?"

"Uh yeah I think so, but wait a minute."

" Yeah what is it this time?"

"Well since we are the guest here on this ship, shouldn't we like maybe present something to the captain from us?"

"Like what do you have in mind Marty," Clark asked.

"Well why don't we get one of our albums out and sign our names on it."

" You know Marty that does sound like a really nice idea," Gabe insisted. In about a quick few minutes, we as a band chose our first album that we did in a retro style sort of way.

Even though most of the music is now done on these data crystal cubes, that didn't mean that we often would option for one of those old LP vinyl covers. Of course our first album picture was really of the whole band standing together with smiles with earth and the rest of the planets from the sol system in the back ground. So we signed our names under our own selves on the album. The only one that looked different was Hiro who wrote his name with some Japanese text form.

"Hey thanks guys, I think this will make a nice gift for the Captain of the ship."

" Ok just grab it, because we got to go now."

Once again we were off. As far as I know the walk was a bit long, but not too bad. For the most part we took elevators to go up on the many decks of the ship. We finally make it with a couple minutes to spare. The venue that was chosen was actually kind of nice and tranquil. For one it looked like a court yard to me, with plenty of benches to sit and lots of plants in the area.

The plants were mostly of small shrubs with small ornamental trees. I mean they don't look that big to climb on, but none the less they were nice to look at. Of course the ceiling was made up of glass and metal, in case you wanted to see stars I suppose. Of course the press corps for these military types were already there ahead of time including some civilian ones as well.

"All right Marty you're about to go on, now all they're going to do is really just take a few pictures."" They are not suppose to ask you any questions, but if they do just respond in a nice and courteous manor. ""Oh one more thing, the Captain's name is Thomas Lasky, and he's that guy over there in the navy all white dress uniform."" As for the lady that's with him, I believe is someone named commander palmer and she looks like she is dressed in a standard Marine dress blues uniform."

"Dress blues are you sure looks black to me," Marty said confusingly.

"Trust me it's called dress blues don't ask me why that's just what they call them." I take a quick gander and look back to Gabe in an instant.

"Gee Gabe they don't look too happy."

" Trust me Marty they are stone hard cold military types, so they look that all the time."

"Well aren't you coming along with me to greet them?"

" I really don't want to Marty."

" Awe come on man you got me into this and you're going to suffer just as much as me."

" Oh all right I'll come along." Just like that I was introduced by Gabe to the Captain and his lady friend.

As always we shook hands as we greeted one another. As for me it was rather odd, I mean everyone here is so tall and big. Even the Captain was about a few inches taller than me, not to mention Mrs. Palmer who I can only imagine is about six foot or like Gabe had put it we took our photos for the Press Corps, usually in a greeting and friendly fashion. That didn't mean that I didn't have fun with it. Every so often I would flash the rock sign, which I could tell that the civilian press really liked.

At first I didn't think that they actually wanted us to do an hour long photo op, but yup that's how it was. They actually spent a full hour doing this. I mean it was fun for the first ten minutes, but after that I could tell that my host was really getting annoyed by it, and I don't blame him for it either. At least his lady friend was able to get out of it for the most part, but I could tell that they really wanted this day over with.

But once we were done, my host along with his female cohort led me and Gabe to the private deck area to where I was going to have dinner. To me it looked rather nice; I mean it had a nice over view of the solar system. The dish for the night looked like some kind of mystery meat or meat loaf to me along with some steamed veggies. Once the stewards served us they were gone.

What can I tell you other than Christ all mighty it was silent in here? I mean when you hear the expression that you could hear a pin drop, that's what it was like. Just from the looks of my host and hostess I could really tell that they didn't want to be here. Like I said before I don't blame them at all. I don't want to be here either. Me and Gabe literally sat on one of the table while they sit on the other just to make it even more awkward than already is.I mean how could I let that douche bag General Lynch talk me into this, much less Gabe as well. That's it I had enough I got voice my opinion out loud, then get the hell out of here. So I asked a bit out loud for some more water.

To the point that Gabe looked at me all of sudden. "What was that Marty?"

" I just wanted some water that's all." I could see my host pick up the pitcher of water while handing it over to me as if it was a chore to him. I mutter a bit softly to him saying, "Thanks." I quickly pour myself a generous amount and then gulped it down in one shot.

"Hey Gabe let's just call it a night ok."

Gabe looked up at me again and asked," what was that Marty?"

" I said let's just call it night ok."

" Why what's wrong," Gabe with much concern in his voice. By the time I was about to explain my case again to Gabe, both my Host and hostess stopped eating and looked up at me with a little bit of concern in their eyes.

"Look Gabe let's just call it a night and leave ok."

" Why is there something wrong?" As if Gabe couldn't get it then and there I literally started to rant out loud.

"Dude how could you be this blind?"" Do you have any idea how awkward this is?"

"God dame Gabe, this is really weird ok, I mean I don't know how I let you talk me into this, even though that giant douche General Lynch is to blame." I then turn my attention towards Mr. Lasky." Look Captain I'm really sorry for all this, this was not my idea at all."" I don't how I let that Douche bag General Lynch talk me into this much less my Liaison over there as well."

"Marty calm down," as Gabe insisted.

"No I'm not going to calm down, this isn't right."" Coming here was such a huge mistake man."" I should've said no to that Lynch guy then and there."" But then again I know what you're going to say that it's not about me or the band."" It's about the troop's right; I mean they deserve everything and more."

" That's the only reason why I'm even here and it's for them."" But come on man I mean the Captain of the ship shouldn't have to do this."" Its fucking retard Gabe, I mean he's the captain of the ship he shouldn't have to entertain me like this."" I mean his duty is to the ship, if I was in his position I would consider this so beneath me."

"And Mrs. Palmer over there looks like she wants to ring somebody's neck for making her do this, hopefully not mine. ""From all the ribbons and awards she has on her chest, could only tell me that she commands a lot respect here."

I then turn my attention once again to Captain Lasky." Captain sir again I apologize for the lack of judgment by that Lynch guy."" You shouldn't have to do this."" Me and my band we are going to put a great show for your crew, and then we'll get out of here fast and out of your hair."" And hopefully we can forget that this ever happened."

I quickly turned around leaving Gabe where he was at as I started to make my way to the elevator. Gabe on the other mutters out loud saying shit. He then turns to both Captain Lasky and commander palmer apologizing to them in a frantic mood, while getting up quickly to stop Marty.

"Marty,…..Marty… come back man." For Lasky however he could tell that Palmer was eyeing to him a bit as to what just happen. Yet to him, he could see now that this Marty character though young as he is, shows such responsibility and respect within himself and others.

At first he thought that he was nothing more than a rich kid wanting to play soldier. Yet from the way he spoke about showing respect and in way giving his time towards others show him, that he was something rather different, but in a good kind of way.

In that moment he decided that he had to set things right between himself, palmer, and Mr. Mcfly. He stood up calmly and said," Mr. Mcfly." At first he didn't think that he was loud enough, but then continued on." Mr. Mcfly, please Mr. Mcfly."

As Marty went on about wanting to leave then and there that's when Gabe started to hear Captain Lasky calling out to Marty. So in that instance he motioned to Marty that someone was calling to him. "Hey Marty I think the Captain wants to say something to you."

As Marty looked very unsure about this he still turned around to see what the Captain wanted. Probably to tell him how right he is about this whole mess. He came a bit closer since the Captain was motioning to come forward.

"Mr. Mcfly, please comeback," Lasky asked. Marty did as he asked while standing there a bit unsure as to what the Captain wanted. "Mr. Mcfly I apologize to if you if felt any discomfort in the way that I myself or palmer may have acted in front of you."

"You don't have to apologize to me Captain, it's quite all right I mean I would have been upset myself if I was forced to do this."

"I guess what I'm saying to you Mr. Mcfly is that I should've been a little bit more humble and welcoming to you, after all you and your band are guest on this ship."" So Mr. Mcfly if you please come back and join us."

"Are you sure you want this Captain sir?"

" I am quite sure Mr. Mcfly."

" All right lets go back Gabe." I started to sit back down again at the table across from the Captain. I guess in a way the Captain was the first to break the ice with me.

"I guess the first thing I should've ask you Mr. Mcfly is, are you well accommodated?"

" Ok first off Captain, um you don't have to call me Mr. Mcfly all the time ok, just call me Marty."" As for your first question are you asking me in general?"

"Um yes Marty I believe so."

" All right then, I'll give you best honest answer I can give."" First off I just have to say this is by far the biggest ship that I have ever been in."" I would ask you what you use this ship for, but I guess that's classified which is ok if you don't want to tell me."

"The next thing is that when I first got here in one of those gigantic landing bays, all I can say is whoa."" I never knew that this many people where even on board."" Which is cool for the most part, I mean they did come over usually in droves to get either a photo or a couple of autographs."" I'm a cool guy so whenever the fans ask for autographs and I'll never turn them down."

Gabe himself was about to interrupt Marty letting him know that Captain really didn't ask him about his arrival here, but was asking him about his dorm accommodations. In that insistence, he decided not to, after all the captain did look like he was rather enjoying this type conversation with Marty, so he said nothing.

"Then the next thing I did was something kind of childish which was a knee slide just to have some fun with the smooth metal floors on that docking bay."" I mean I did get a few cheers until it was silent in the room."" And that's when I ran into some guy here that really commanded a lot of respect."

"Let me see what was his name something Armstrong I think."

Lasky then interrupted ,"you mean executive petty officer Armstrong?"

" Yeah that's the guy," Marty said out loud. "Yeah that dude really scares me I mean he looked like one of those stone cold hard types that take's no shit from anybody."

"Well Marty I do apologize for Armstrong; he is a rather dedicated individual."" But please continue on."

"Well that's when he led us to our respective dorms I would say. ""I mean it's nice and all and it does feel cozy in there."" So I guess as far as accommodation wise, I can speak for everyone in my crew that we are comfortable, so thanks for asking Captain."

"You know Marty you don't have to keep calling me Captain, if you want just call me Lasky."

" Actually I would really prefer to call you Captain; I mean its ok for you to call me Marty because I'm a civilian and all."" But if I started to call you Lasky that just sounds really disrespectful to me."

" Very well then Marty, if that's what you want."

A few minutes pass on by as I drink a little bit off water and ate a little bit of meat loaf. Then another burning question came inside my head. I tried to get Gabe to answer me, but who better than the captain of the ship. I'm pretty dame sure he would know what those robots were. And who knows when I'll get another chance like this ever again.

"Hey Captain can I ask you a question?" He looked up to me as asked him and with a nod of approval. "Ok so later today after I got here."" I ran into this marine called PFC Davis."" Now I asked him to take me to a nice and secluded spot on the ship which he did."" Of course all he wanted was an autograph on his helmet."

"So back to my short story, so he takes me to this secluded spot so that I can get some boarding done."

"I'm sorry what was that Marty?"

" You mean the secluded spot sir."

" No that other thing you said. "

"You mean the boarding?"

" Yes that's it Marty what is boarding?"

"Oh well I was just getting some Skate boarding in."

" What is Skate boarding Marty," Lasky asked.

" Uh well sir, it's a flat board usually made of wood with two pair of wheels attached to it."

" I see."

" Ok captain I could see that you are a bit confused."

" If you want I can go back to my dorm and show it to you if you want?"

" That is quite all right, but please continue on".

"Ok so here I was boarding in that nice spacious secluded area that I was in, and then all of a sudden I got a bit spooked by someone or some random noise."" So I did a power slide almost a drift into a narrow hallway."" As I looked back that when I hit something head on. "

"As I got up Captain that's when I really scared. ""When I came too that's when I saw a pretty intimidating looking robots."

" I'm sorry did you say robots?"

" Yeah that's the question I wanted to ask you about. "

"Can you describe them for me?"

"That I can do Captain."" Well first off they were huge."" I mean they easily towered over like I was nothing."" For the most part I could see the metal parts or plates I would think."" It was like a mixture of black and colored plates I think."" Oh they all had different colors, I mean one I think was red, another was white, and the other two were in either grey or all black."

"But the one they all had in common is that they all had this gold like visor that would be a part of their face, but the weird thing to me Captain was that they didn't have a robotic voice at all." Once I got done I looked up again as the Captain had a very amused look on his face as well as Mrs. Palmer.

"Uh is everything ok Captain?"

" Oh yes uh everything is ok."

" So what were those robot looking things then?"

"Well Marty I believe you ran into some Spartans."

" Spartans, you mean ones from East Lansing?"

" I beg your pardon."

" You know the Spartan's of East Lansing."

" What's East Lansing?"

" What you should know that sir, its East Lansing Michigan."" The home of the Michigan State Spartan's."

"Uh yeah Marty that's not where they are from or are."

" So I'm lost here you called them Spartan's, so what are they then?"

" Well to put in a nutshell for you Marty they are solders, super solders if you want to be more specific. "

"Oh ok so you built them or something. "

"Uh not necessarily Marty they are human."

"Whoa no way there's a person underneath there?"

" Yes Marty there is."

"Huh I guess that's kind of cool after all."

In the next couple of hours we on and off again about life, love, and in my case rocking out. In the end me and the captain hit it off pretty well. Except for Mrs. Palmer who was pretty much silent the entire time. Anyways Gabe checks his clock and tells me that it's getting close to bed I got up along with Gabe as I was about to take off. But before I did, I did share one last thing with Captain Lasky.

"Well sir it was really nice meeting you and Mrs. Palmer, but it's getting late and I have do a little bit of rehearsal with my crew."" But before I go me and the band wanted you have this as a token of our appreciation for you putting up with us and letting us stay on your ship."

I pull out the LP cover with our signatures to hand over to captain Lasky. "Captain sir I wanted to present this to you if you don't mind." As I handed it to him I started to explain," this is the very first album we ever did as Sol space."" The title of the album is called kicking it old school."" If you haven't noticed it yet we all signed with our signatures."

"Well thank you Marty that's really kind of you, I'll be sure to check out some of your songs here perhaps tomorrow."" Now if there's anything you need then just let me know ok."

" Well there is one thing, me and my band are going to do a bit of practice and rehearsals and if you don't mind we could use a nice secluded spot to practice."

" I'll see what I can do."

"Ok well good night sir, and good night to you Mrs. Palmer even thought we really didn't talk much that's ok maybe we'll talk again later." In that instant Marty shook the hands of his host and hostess before leaving with Gabe to go back to his quarters.

As for Lasky he couldn't help but shed a small smirk across his face while laughing a bit.

"What's so funny sir. "

"Oh nothing Mrs. Palmer."

" Uh I don't get it sir."

" Really you had no idea what Mr. Marty Mcfly was talking about."

" Uh no sir."

"He kept calling you Mrs. Palmer, which implies that you and I are married. "

"What why would he say that?"

" I don't know, maybe it's because either you never caught on or you never engaged in any conversation with him."" Any ways let's just call it a night ok."


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the long update on this chapter. I had to deal with getting a cold. and those dame baseball play offs get in the way. But at last the Houston Astros finally won one. i never thought it would happen in my life time ever. any who be sure to read and drop a review if you can or want to._

Chapter six

Well all I can say that I'm glad that's over with. I have to admit myself we did put on a rocking show on the Infinity. Normally our free concerts would only last about two to two and half hours at the most. Yet for some reason I got an itch or the fever to continue on for an extra two more at one point I would just continue on playing with myself or Johanna, to the point that Fay was getting rather tired. When you're rocking your brains out, we tend to let ourselves loose on the stage.

From that point on I never met with any of those robots again, or Spartans as they put. Which kind of sucked for me because I was hoping to strike a conversation with some of them, but I guess they had there own things going least both Clark and Gabe took care of those ONI types for a good while. I mean it just gets annoying when they constantly either ask for money or more of our time. I mean those big wig types always wanted either a private show or some kind of special appearance.

As a band together we made that decision to be left alone at least for a few months. Which we really need the time off for, since we had to do some recording for our collaborations with other bands. As well as for some other secretly I took off this time along with Clark and Gabe, so we can continue on how I'm going to get home. The hardest part about it was finding and tracking down any of doc's relatives. The up side was that practically all of Doc's extended family throughout time were in some ways well accomplished scientist in their own right.

With a few exceptions here and there, either in the arts or social service types. At one point it really started to get a bit hopeless, I mean tracking them down was no easy task. Much of Doc's blood relatives throughout time live out all throughout the galaxy so to speak. Every time we thought that we had a good lead, it will only lead us to a dead here we are now heading off somewhere in the back roads of Ohio. It's just me and Gabe for the most part since Clark decided to stay at the office doing some work and some research on our next stop.

"The idea of buying plutonium on the black market is really starting to sound really good right about now," Marty exclaimed out loud.

"Look Marty we've been over this, you know very well that is not an option," Gabe explained. "Besides don't lose hope ok."" It's just going to take a little bit more time; look me and Clark we've been working nonstop on this."

"Look Gabe it's not that I don't appreciate all this because I do."" It's just that I'm starting to miss my home all right."

" Well Marty all I can say is just keep a positive attitude about it ok."

"How much longer till we get there Gabe," Marty asked tiredly.

"Hard to say Marty, Clark only gave me some minor map instructions on the location of our next target." "I mean I don't even have the perp's name yet." Soon I heard a beep going off in the van." Oh speak of the devil that must be Clark," as Gabe switched on the car phone speakers on.

"Speak to me Clark tell me that you got some good news."

" Well sir this next stop is actually a relative so to speak of Emmett von Braun."

" What do you mean by that Clark? "

"Well sir he a nephew to the Braun name, I believe it says that he is twice removed or something to that nature."

"Ok is there anything else Clark?"

"Yes sir there is, I'm emailing you the directions to his residence."

"Ok got it Clark, by the way what it is his name?" There were a bit of a long silence on Clarks ends. "Clark what is his name?"

"Ok sir I've must have tripled checked this off the back, but it keeps coming up again and again."

"Ok so what the perp's name then."

" Well sir his names is Vincent Kat."

" Wait a minute where do I know that name," as Gabe talked to himself.

Till his eyes widen, "wait a minute Clark you're not talking about Crazy Kat Vincent Kat.?"

" That would be him sir."" Well sir he is apparently related to the Von Braun name or Brown name."

For Marty he was a bit puzzled by all this and decided to ask about this guy. "Who's Crazy Kat?"

" You know what Marty maybe getting some plutonium isn't such a bad idea."

" Wait a minute here how come all of sudden your backtracking to the plutonium idea, I thought you said it was a bad idea?"

For a moment there was a long silence in the van. "Look Gabe just come clean with me either about this Kat guy or the plutonium."" So I ask again Gabe is it feasible to get the Plutonium yes or no." Gabe sighed a bit as he put the car on auto pilot.

"No Marty the Plutonium is not feasible."

" Ok then it's not a good idea, now tell me what's the deal with this Kat guy."

"All right Marty I'll tell you everything that I know so far about the guy."

" First off his name is Vincent Kat, I know for a fact that he is an accomplished scientist type up to an extent."" Also he is sort of an eccentric kind of guy."

"Mostly in the mental state."" I think his expertise is in fusion base tech. as far as why they call him Crazy Kat; well he is a bit of a trouble maker."

" Really what did he do?"

" Apparently he's really good at hot wiring things. ""You name it cars, tanks, Unsc hardware."" Apparently he thought it was good idea to a hot wire link with a couple of power plants in the city center of Akron just so he could have his all night electronic party."

Gabe sighed again; "he came really close to causing a nuclear meltdown in the area."

" No way sounds to me that he likes to party," Marty exclaimed.

"Yeah he does like to party, so much that he almost landed himself in prison for that little stunt of his."

"Well pretty much the science community after that somewhat banished him for it."" I mean he was a protégé of Dr. Glassman and study at the Forester institute."

Marty sat there for a good few minutes while taking all of this in, but then started to add his two cents of wisdom." Hey Gabe, can I share something with you?" Gabe looked over to Marty for a few seconds, while responding back to him.

"Yeah sure Marty what's on your mind?"

"Would you believe that I was actually an assistant to Emmett Brown or Doc as I would call him?"

" What you were his assistant, no way."

" No actually I was, more or less a lab assistant of his on a part time bases." In a way I could tell that Gabe was enjoying this little bit of a conversation that I was having with him.

"Yeah I was a part time lab assistant to Doc brown. ""Mostly just to help him out on some of his experiments." "Half the time I never knew what he was talking about, but he was always cool to me." "Mostly on the part of paying me in free beer and the use of his stereo amps and what not."

"But the big lesson I learned from him was, that you should never judge a book by the cover."" Man I remember how my parents would always tell me to stay away from him."" Everyone in my town thought he was nothing more that weird hermit living in his garage."" But I got curious one day and I decided to have a look for myself."" And here we are."

"Wow Marty I never knew that he was that kind of a man."" I mean every book on the planet talks about how much of genius he was."

"Well I guess what I'm saying to you Gabe is that; it's usually the weird and the eccentric kind of people that make great things."" So let's just give this Vincent guy a chance, is all that I'm saying."

Gabe sigh a bit to out loud but relented none the less." All right we'll give him a chance, but let me do the talking." And just like that Gabe punched in the coordinates for this guy and we were off.

All in all it only took up about a couple of hours to reach to his place. From the looks of it, it was a rather secluded spot with trees everywhere. Even the vibe that I got from this place was that this guy didn't want to be found. Of all things it was a small shack with parts of something all over the had a dirt road leading up to the place. Man even I was having some lingering doubts about this place. Yet we both got out of the car made our way to his front door. Gabe rang the door bell first for a few rings until the door finally opened up.

Awe man the stench of stale cigarettes and beer was coming from either this guy or his breath. In a way it made me a bit nauseous. Just from the looks of this guy alone he was about close to my height. Only he was rather skinny. He had very light brown hair. He wore what I would think as a wife beater shirt and some kind of boxers I me he looked like he hadn't shower up in about week. His skin thought with a light completion looked rather oily to me. He has a good amount of stubble on his face as well as if he hadn't shaven in a week or two.

Just from the look of his place as I peeked inside there were a lot of beer cans littler all over the place. As always Gabe was the first to speak up. "Uh Vincent Kat?" He really didn't respond all that much since it looked like the sun light was blinding him. In an instant the guy put on a set of shades asked again, "Vincent Kat. "

"Yeah that's me what do you want," as Vincent said in a tired manner?

"Uh I just want to ask you a few questions that's all."

" Huh why?"

" Look it's nothing serious ok we just want to ask you a couple of things ok."

"Wait a minute, all black uniform, stylish hair cut, and a snarky look." His tone change to a more angry tone. "What do you ONI scumbags want this time?" In an instant Marty took command of the situation since it was about to get out of hand.

"Hey man are you Vincent Crazy Kat," Marty asked?

"Ok look junior I don't like it when people call me crazy Kat."

" Ok fair enough, look I just want to know if you are Vincent Kat that's all.""Oh and my friend here isn't that kind of ONI types." "He's more or less a propaganda type."

"Yeah I'm Vincent Kat what's it to you junior."

" All right then, well can we come in," Marty asked questionly.

"Yeah sure come on in." As soon as I went in the place was just as trashy as can be with beer cans everywhere.

The next thing Vincent did was to clear up a space for us to sit down, not that I wanted to since who knows what was growing here. So me and Gabe just remained standing up while Vincent took a seat. "So what can I do for you?"

"I heard that you were the guy that knows a thing or two about fusion based energy."

" I've been known to dabble at that I suppose."" What is this about anyways if you don't mind me asking?" Gabe hesitated before talking again to Vincent, so Marty jumped in next.

"Look Mr. Kat I just want to know if you make a small pack generator of fusion based energy."

"Ok first off junior, I'm going to need to know a few things before we continue."" One how much juice do want it to produce?"" Two what's it's for.""And three you're not with any innies in case you decide to make it into a bomb."

"Uh well me and Gabe were not in any affiliation with any insurrectionist."" Two it's for something rather private."" And as for the amount of power at least 1.21 giga watts."

Of course when we were explaining ourselves to Vincent, he decided to have a drink in front of us. I assuming a beer since that what was litter on his floor. Yet some how he spit out his beverage at one point of the conversation, which really caught us off guard.

"Sorry about that man, I could've sworn that you didn't say that you needed 1.21 giga watts of juice."

"Well actually I did," Marty explained.

"Whoa there junior I'm going to stop you there 1.21 giga watts is a lot of juice for any one person to have."

"Look Mr. Kat just call me Marty ok."

" All right Marty I'll explain it again 1.21 giga watts is a lot of power ok. ""So I'm going to ask you again what is it for?"

"Look Mr. Kat I just want to know can you make a fusion pack generator that can produce 1.21 giga watts?"

" Yeah I can do that, I can build you one, but I really need to know what it is for ok is all that I'm asking."

I was getting a bit frustrated with myself since I know I really can't tell him about the Delorean. So I started to look around his small house only to notice that he had these old models cars that looked like toys to I went towards one that was an old replica of a Pontiac fiero. I pulled it from a book shelf of his while holding it out in front of him. "You Collect cars Mr. Kat?"

" Not really Marty those are just old toy's, I guess they were cars long ago I suppose."

"Actually they were Mr. Kat this one in my hand in a Pontiac Fiero."" Now imagine putting a small pack fusion generator in the hood of this one."

" Uh ok, I don't how it would work since where would the engine go."

" Well what if we moved the engine to the back while the generator was in the front."

"Ok I think I'm starting to see what you are getting at, but I'm going to level with you Marty."" I don't think I've ever made a generator that small that could fit like that before."" And if I were to attempt it, I'm going to need a lot of credits to do it."

"Mostly for building materials cost."

"First off Mr. Kat money is not an issue, I just need to know if you're on aboard with us."

" Well I my gut says no since you're not really telling me what you need this power for, but I could really use the money so you can count me in I suppose."

"Good then why don't you get yourself cleaned up and pack a few things with you because we leave today."

" Where to," Vincent asked.

"Back to Hill Valley," Marty exclaimed. As I turned Gabe looking at me with much concern on his face.

He whisper to me saying, "look Marty I don't know about this."

" Look Gabe you said he's good at fusion right, well let's take him back and show him just a small part of it."" Besides you said that he's a disgraced right, so if we have a fall out whose going to believe him."

Later on that same day were are finally back at Hill Valley only this time Clark is with us along with Vincent Kat and Gabe as we took him to a secluded location near the docks of Hill Valley were the Delorean was an instant one we took off half of the hood to show to Vincent. And once again he had a lot of questions that need to be answered. Yet the first words that came out of his mouth was D.M.C.

"D.M.C. where have I heard that before?"

" What was that Mr. Kat," Clark questioned.

"I said D.M.C. I've could've sworn I've seen this symbol before." We all stood there looking at Vincent a bit more curiously now. I mean how could have heard about the Delorean. None of us told him about it until just now.

So Marty started to speak up to Vincent. "So Mr. Kat how do you know about the Delorean?"

" Well ok just bare with me, I mean my mother use to tell me stories about a distant relative within our family long ago."" Apparently it was device that allowed him to travel in between time and space."

"The catalyst for it being possible was this thing called the flux capacitor that channeled the energy to travel through time and space. ""But it also the device was hooked up to a vessel in order to make it through."

"And that vessel that mom told me about was call a Delorean, from the Delorean Motor Company." "Otherwise D.M.C., I even got this just to show you guys that I'm not making this up." We see Vincent reach into the inside of his shirt only to pull out some ball with a chain around it.

As he handed it to me I look at only to notice that it was the gear shift ball to a Delorean. Of course before I said anything I showed it to Clark and Gabe. "You know what this is Vincent?" He shook his head no to me. "Well this is the gear shift knob that goes on the gear shift to a Delorean."

"Here I'll even show it to you," as I pulled off the rest of the cover to show Vincent where it goes. Without really thinking about it. In an instant I could hear him gasping out loud as he saw the rest of the time machine. I open the door to show him exactly where it goes as he followed from the passenger side door.

He takes a good long look at everything inside till he sees the flux capacitor. "The Flux Capacitor," as Vincent read out loud. "Holy shit my mom was right!?" "Wait a minute Plutonium," again Vincent said out loud.

"This thing is nuclear?"" But of course you need a nuclear reaction to produce the 1.21 giga watts that you mentioned Marty." In an instant Vincent made another demand to Marty. "Marty can I ask you something? "

"Yeah go ahead Mr. Kat."

"Who made this machine?"" Well if you must know it was Doc Brown, but of you know him as Dr. Emmett Brown or von Braun as most of you guys pronoun it."

" Wait a minute you mean the famous quantum nuclear physics guy made this machine?"

Marty just nodded to Vincent Kat. Vincent on the other hand just let this new information sink in." Holy shit, my great, great, like twenty or thirty great's uncle made this machine."" This couldn't be that very space and time machine my mom was telling me all about."

"Christ I thought it was nothing more than a bed time story for me, but here I am in front of the very thing." Marty then interrupted Vincent again.

" So Mr. Kat do you think you can get this crate moving again for me?"

Vincent once again looked up to Marty and continued. "Marty are you from the past?"

" Yeah I'm sure am, now can you get this thing working or not?"

" What time period are you from?"

" If I answer your question can you answer mine then?" Vincent just nodded to Marty again.

"I'm from Hill Valley in the year 1985."

"What really that's like five hundred plus years ago."

" Mr. Kat please I know you got a lot questions for me but please can you focus on the task at hand." Vincent heeds to Marty's advice and started to calm down and recollect himself.

"Ok um you wanted to see if I can make a fusion generator that could produce enough power so you can go back home, is that right Marty?"

" Yeah can you do it?"

" Uh well I can make a fusion generator, but I don't know if I can make within the spec's that you suggested Marty."

"Wait why not?"

" Well I got examine this thing first before I could make a decision, mainly do a scan on it."

"That won't be necessary Mr. Kat, because I've already ran several scans on this machine," Clark explained. "I have done the break a down of every component and the information is on these several data pads if you need."

"Ok then thanks Mr. Clark, but I'm going to need a couple of day's time while I go over the data ok Marty. ""I just need some time to see what options I have ok." Marty just nodded in approval while he took his leave while both Vincent and Clark went over the extensive data on the Delorean.


	7. Chapter 7

_Heres another one be sure to read and drop a review if you want._

Chapter 7

Two days came by quick and fast. At first I thought Mr. Kat was going to take off on us since he did seem a bit overwhelmed when he was going over the information that was made available to him by Clark and oddly enough Mr. Kat kept to his in word, because after the two days passed we met up at my condo in down town Hill Valley to go over his assessment. We all sat together at my kitchen table ready to begin to see if Vincent could do the job. So I popped the first question to Vincent.

"All right Mr. Kat tell me that you got some good news for me to hear." Vincent at first didn't know what to think of what Marty had just asked but answered none the less.

"Ok Marty I see you just want me to cut to the chase. ""First off is it possible for me to produce the 1.21 giga watts to power the time machine, yes it is.""" Will it be easy, heck no?"" In fact it's going to be somewhat what costly and take a lot of time."

"Like I said before Mr. Kat money is not an issue, maybe just the time factor."" So how long will it take?"

"Ok Marty look um you don't have to keep calling me Mr. Kat. ""If you want you can call me Vince."" As for the time factor it could be anywhere to six months to a year at best."

"But since you stated that money is not an issue then I'll let your two guys look at the list of the materials I need to complete the project." Gabe was the first to look over the materials list only to sigh a bit out loud for Marty to hear.

"What is it Gabe what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, other than that Vincent over here wants to complete the project with some really rare earth minerals, metals and elements."" That otherwise can get really expensive here."

"Ok well let's at least go over a little bit on the list to see why it is needed ok," Marty suggested.

Ok then Gabe started first. "Why do you need titanium plates and ore for?"

"Ok well first off in order for me to make your generator I need titanium as the frame work to keep the generator stable."" Also I want to replace the stainless steel body panels with titanium."" It's mostly for the time machines protection including the occupants inside."

"Ok then, oh why do you need lutetium and cobalt ore as well," Gabe interjected again.

" Well here's the tricky part to you Marty and everyone else."" I'll try and make it as easy as possible in explanation to you."

"Ok so I took more scans of the Flux capacitor and how the nuclear reaction is in a relationship to how this machine works."" Well the one thing that I found was that basically the Flux capacitor is really not a true capacitor."

"Ok you sort of lost me there, I mean what do you mean that the Flux capacitor is not a true capacitor," Marty asked.

"I'll try to explain it to very simple Marty."" First off you load the plutonium short rods to the storage dispenser right." Again Marty shook his head. "Ok so basically it takes a nuclear reaction from the plutonium to power the machine right.""Well basically the power that goes to the capacitor is really a direct power source."" Basically the plutonium rod's produce a lot more energy than 1.21 gig watts."" And I guess Doctor Brown either just didn't have the technology or the parts at time."

"But because you're using the rods to create just 1.21 giga watts, basically a lot of energy is wasted. ""In other words when you use your machine you have to constantly load up on plutonium every time you use it." "Which comes to my proposal, I want to create a lithium and cobalt combination battery that could sustain the extra energy that is produced."

"The upside is that this battery can hold a lot juice, the only down side to it is that it's actually a nuclear battery so to speak."

"Wait a minute doesn't the Delorean already have a battery," Marty asked. Vincent looked at Marty a bit strangely but still answered.

"Well Marty yes it does but it just has a standard issue car battery, but the battery that I'm talking about is for the storage of the fusion based energy."" A car battery simply will not work mainly because of the excess power flowing in the machine."

" Oh ok thanks for clearing that up."

"Anymore questions then uh Marty?" Marty shook his head no. "What about you Clark," again Clark shook his no.

"I got a question," Gabe asked.

"Uh go on then."" I just want to know how you plan on securing titanium ore and stocks, it's not like you can find it in local hardware store."

"Also the UEG along with ONI just put tighter restrictions on all current stocks." Vincent only ponders on this for a short moment for him to answer Gabe's question.

"Well if you must know Gabe I do posses some stocks of titanium back at my house in Akron."" As for any future Stocks can you ONI guy's help me out a bit."

"Well that's just it Vincent me and Clark were not exactly high ranking on the totem pole with ONI."" I mean we are low level section two propaganda along with a liaison with Marty over here."

" Liaison, what would ONI need a liaison to teenage civilians for?"" Unless your someone of great significance or influence."" Oh well I guess I never know or understand."

He then looks over to Marty to study him a bit. "Uh Marty how important are you to ONI or the UED?"

"Who me oh I'm no one special, but apparently everyone else within that ONI and I think that UNSC thinks that I'm some sort of guy that gives them hope and happiness."" All I want to do is just rock on shredding on my guitar along with my band."

"Then again you do look a little bit familiar to me Marty; you wouldn't be by any chance be involved in the entertainment industry"

"Well entertainment wise I do play lead guitar with the band called Sol Space."

"Sol Space huh, WAIT your not by any chance that Marty Mcfly guy are you?"

" Well yeah that's my name don't wear it out," Marty said playfully back to Vincent.

"Holy crap you are, awe man I'm such a huge fan of your music," Vincent said excitedly.

"Awe thanks man for your support and all.

"Wait a minute if you're a high profile celebrity that requires a liaison with ONI, then I bet that Marty rubs his elbows with some high ranking ONI officials, as Vincent mutters to himself.

"Say Marty you wouldn't by any chance know of any high ranking ONI or UNSC types by any chance."

"Well I do know of that General Lynch guy I suppose, but I really don't like that guy too much, mostly because he wants to sponge money or my time."

" Well you know what we could really use that relationship with him in case we need any special materials we can't get."

"Huh I don't know Vince I mean I really don't like the guy at all that much. "

"Look Marty all I'm saying here is just to keep it in mind in case I need more materials in the future to complete your project so you can go home."" Any ways if none of you have any objections, then I'm going to make my way back home to Akron to get the spare titanium stock that I have and bring back to docking storage facility."

Three weeks passed on by and all I say is dame. This Vincent guy sure knows how work his science magic, just like Doc back in my time. I mean it only took a couple of days after our meeting that Vincent got to work. In such a short amount of time he turned the dock storage facility into his own personal lab. Also as a way to help him out a bit we got him his own place in a nice quaint neighborhood near suburban area of Hill the less he still managed to turn his house into a lab of sorts. From what I could tell he had a drafting table in his main living room to work out the details of his pet project. I on the other hand would often go by just to see what's up. And wouldn't you know it; I basically became a lab assistant under Vincent just like I was with Doc back in my time.

He would often ask me to bring in my guitar and play a few tunes for him while he worked. Unlike Doc back in my time Vince would often jam to my music while working. In most ways he always told me it was his inspiration and made the day go on by faster for for Gabe and Clark those two would do their best to order the parts and materials for Vince so he could complete the improvements for the Delorean. Of course with my finical backing of course. Every now and then me and the rest of the band would go off to do some shows around earth and what not. I mean we still had to finish our next album and some musical collaborations with other by no means, it wasn't like I wasn't doing anything. After all I still got to finance the project somehow. Well at least we got paid really well for these gigs. Yet I know for a fact that we were often asked when our next tour would be by our fans and even ONI.

So whenever I had free time or a break in between gigs, I would always check in on Vincent to see where his progress was at. Sure enough he was able to use his titanium stocks to replace the Delorean stainless steel plates with the titanium what he told me it was mostly for protection, but it also served a purpose for his fusion generator as an apparatus and framing for the generator. He actually took on my proposal to put in the front of the Delorean under the hood. From the drawings and blue prints that he showed me, the generator itself was only going to be about a foot to a foot and a half high by two and a half feet wide.

Yet one of the first things that he did produce was the Cobalt and Lithium nuclear battery. To me it looked like a regular car battery the only difference was that it was rather transparent. In that you can actually see the battery within. They had the ominous blue glow to it. According to Vincent he told me that it could store close to three times the amount of power that was needed to power the flux capacitor.

Yet the next thing he showed me really looked cool. "So Vincent what is this thing?"

"Oh if you must know this is the fusion sphere."

" Uh can I touch it?"

"Yeah of course it's not powered up just yet." I pick it up the fusion sphere, and at first I thought it was going to be really heavy. Yet it only weighed about maybe like five to ten pounds.

In my hands it was basically half the size of a bowling ball, only it was completely silver looking all around. Kind of like and over sized silver ball bearing. "So what is this thing made out of," Marty asked.

"Oh just the run of the mill rare earth minerals." "I could tell you the name of them, but I'm pretty sure that it'll just go in one ear out the other."

"Well you got a point there Vince. ""So what is it for then?"

" Well it's going to be the primary source of the fusion reactor, hence the name fusion sphere."

" So how does this fusion reactor work then if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well its rather simple Marty the fusion sphere inside the reactor is going to be an internal generator that would only require basic carbons and hydrogen to re energize it.""Now you're probably going to ask like what's a carbon, but I'll just give it to in a simple form."

"Basically most fusion based reactors that exist today run on waste."

"You mean like garbage and stuff."

"Yeah something like that." "But this reactor is going to be much different. ""Its main source of power is going to come from Hydrogen."

Again Marty gives a rather puzzle look towards Vincent for an explanation. "Uh hydrogen?"

"Oh well Marty hydrogen is basically water."

" Wait a minute are you telling me that it's just going to run on water. ""How that is supposed to work?"

"Once again Marty I'll try to explain to you in simple terms."" The way it will work is that once we power up the fusion sphere, I'll then add it to fusion generator and seal it properly."" Next water will be added in to power it up."" Not a whole lot, just enough so I can run some test on it.""Basically the way it will work is that once the water is added the fusion sphere will separate the hydrogen molecules from the oxygen."

"The oxygen will be released within the time machine."" While the hydrogen burns from within generator providing the 1.21 giga watts of energy needed to make the jump back to your time.""If my calculations are correct on this you would only need a twenty ounce bottle of purified water to energize the reactor for multiple trips if you want."

"Wow right on Vince, so when is it going to be ready?

"" Well Marty we got to take this in baby steps." "We can't just go about it in a quick matter, this takes time to perfect it."" But the one thing that I can tell you is we can get the sphere powered up."" But alas is still need some more titanium ore to produce the apparatus."

"Which is why I need to see if you can sweet talk your way with those ONI reps to see if you can get some ore secured."

"Sigh man I was hoping that I didn't have to do that." "You think I could do it another time."

"Well I guess so, but I still need it to finish the apparatus." "In the mean time however I do need your assistance for today."

"Uh ok I guess what do you need help with."

And just like that Vince had me gather a bit of his stuff. He really didn't tell me too much about what he wanted me to do other than that assist with holding his stuff, which turned out to be some over sized carrying cases. However he did reassure me that we'll be back before I was told was just keep quite while he made the arrangements at the airport. I once again spring for the cost, which happens to be first class. All in the entire trip was going to be an hour long. I was going to ask where we are going, but from the way the flight crew spoke it was apparent to me that we were going to Africa.

It turned out to be the democratic republic of Congo. I tell you one thing that is cool about the future. And that is the free traveling around earth. In the future passports are really out dated. As long as you are register resident on earth travel is rather easy. All you got to do is just pay for the fare and boom your back to why we are here. Apparently Vince told me that he's here to power up the fusion sphere. Again I was about to ask how, when then I saw that we were heading towards a pretty nasty storm up in the mountains. I think the mountain is called Mount Stanley.

From what Vince told me, was that this area was the most prone place on earth that gets a lot of lighting. In just a short amount of time we set and apparatus fixture to draw the lighting towards the fusion sphere. I would ask how all this works, but we were in a hurry. And I don't want to get electrocuted for us we were in a remote area of the mountain. We were more or less close to the base of the mountain. When the storm came our way we made for cover near a small cave. Holy crap is all that I can say to myself as just wave after wave of lighting was coming down on top of us. It was awesome as much as it was scary.

Sure enough a real large bolt came from the sky hitting the lighting rod which in turn directed its power towards the fusion sphere. Now that was cool to look at since I think fusion sphere was drawing a long bolt of lightning from the sky as if it was sucking all of juice from the all was said and done we came out of hiding spot to look at fusion sphere. It really gave off a near white light glow. So we had to put on special shades to shield our eyes. Next Vincent made the preparations to close up the case in where the sphere was in. he hand it over to me to hold on to so he could take his equipment down.

It was weird holding this thing. I mean at first I thought it was going to hot, but no instead it was cold. Again I really didn't ask for an explanation since Vincent was in a hurry to get his stuff down so we can get out of as he said before we were back in Hill Valley by night fall. While he took the sphere to safe place for storage or rather cold storage. He told me that the hard part was done, yet he continued to pressure me into getting in contact with General Lynch so we could secure more titanium stocks to finish the generator. So as I went home, I kind of ponder on how I was going to do this. Maybe I should get help from Gabe on this one.


	8. Chapter 8

_hey there fans of fanfiction sorry for the long update, but to put in a nut shell, got writers block, then computer crash, got new computer, then more writers block, then worked on a new chapter. I hope it ties you all over for those who are following i'm hoping that i'll get this story done soon. as always read it and review it if you like._

Chapter 8

It took me about a couple of days to come up with a good solid plan to see how I'm going to ask that general Lynch guy from ONI on how to secure some of that titanium ore that Vince needed in order to get the generator best advice of course came from Gabe. He basically explained to me in a nut shell on how to talk to these guys about some of the sensitive stuff like this _. Sensitive, I mean how sensitive is this conversation_ _about some kind of metal I never heard of_. As I asked myself that and to Gabe. Basically, it comes down to etiquette. Gabe did his best to explain it to me in as much as simple terms that even I could understand. So, it sort of went like this.

"So, what do you mean by etiquette Gabe?"

" Well Marty it's pretty simple from my stand point."" Basically, the only people who usually handle that type stuff is high level engineers or top-level ONI executives. "" You are clearly none of those. "" Don't take it the wrong way ok Marty, but to General Lynch you're pretty much a civilian celebrity in his eyes."

"If you go about asking him in a direct route, he'll get very suspicious and start to ask like twenty questions to you. "" He'll think that you're in with the innies or some kind of terrorist group. "

" Wait a minute he only sees me as civilian," as Marty whined.

" Yeah pretty much, I mean you do look like one of those pacifist types."" And you are a bit scrawny."

"OK I get it man, I'm weak ok you don't have to rub it in. "

" All right, all right calm down Marty, calm down."" Look the best thing about you, is your celebrity status. "" You can use that your advantage. "" Now the one thing these high-level ONI types like, is…. "

Marty cuts Gabe off saying, "lots of money."

"Well yeah that is one thing, but let me finish."

"The few things these high-level ONI officer types like, is the pretty much the simple things mostly everyone likes rich or poor."" One they like to be very well fed with good grub. "" And two they love to drink, but not just any kind of drink."" No, they like the best booze money can buy."" And with you being you, you can get those very easily."

"Really you think so Gabe," Marty said skeptically.

"What are you kidding me Marty?"" Do you have any idea on who the heck you are?"

" Well I know who I am, if that's what you're asking. "

" Well Marty incase you haven't forgotten you're not only the lead guitarist to one of the most influential bands, you are also one of the richest. "" Dude you got enough credits to not only retire, but the next thirty generations of your family will never have to work in a day in their life." "That's how fucking rich you are. "" So, trust me dude, you got enough cash and status to go to any restaurant on the planet, if not the system."

"Ok so which place should I take General Lynch to?"

" Oh, don't worry about that Marty, I got a place lined up for that."" The only thing you're going to do is think of a good excuse for Lynch to come out in the open for you."

" Ok sounds fair enough, do you want to come along, you know to help me in case I get in a bind?"

" Marty as your liaison, you know I have to come along. "" I can't let you have all the fun."

A few days later me and Gabe are waiting outside of one of the most best expensive restaurants on earth oddly called fusion. It was located in the French Riviera in a town called Nice. I'm hoping its just General Lynch coming by himself this time and not his partner Lt. Mason. Needless to say, they both came along, once I saw the limo pulled up. The best excuse I came up with was that I was going to tell him that me and my band wanted to do another round of free concerts for the troops in order to promote the new album. To sweeten the deal, we also mention Gary and Mike of the edm fame was coming along.

Yet by telling him all this, I just know that he's going to try and squeeze me for some more donation money. Yet I still focus on the mission at hand. Once I waved over to General Lynch, we exchanged pleasantries. "Ah Mr. McFly it's always a pleasure meeting you once again. "" For a second, I thought you were avoiding me and ONI. "

" Not really sir, it's just I needed a little bit of time finishing up the new album. "" Which by the way we'll discuss over dinner."" Have you ever had fusion before sir?"

" Just call me Lynch Marty, and no I never tried. "" Though I heard a great deal about this place."

"Well as a way of showing you my friendship and good will Lynch, everything is on me tonight, even the best wine, whisky, or brew."

Lynch stopped and looked over to me and nodded with great approval. "You don't say Marty, well then me and Lt. Mason will the best guest you ever have the esteem pleasure of having to dine with."

All man it worked like a charm all right getting these ONI types drunk as a skunk. First off, I made sure the both of them got the very best in French fusion cuisine. Even though this Lynch guy likes to eat steak. So, to one up him on that I got him the best cut of Kobe beef. I heard this stuff goes for like a thousand credits an ounce. As for drinks, it turns out that Lt. Mason is a sucker for the long island ice even surprised me and Gabe that this chick could drink. She must of have like twenty of these things. Yet in the end she was completely passed out. As for Lynch this dude liked anything that was tasty and expensive. From scotch to cognac, to wine. Of course, he was wobbling a bit once he had about four small batch bourbons going in as his final drinks.

"I have to say General you and Lt. Mason sure know how to party," Marty said.

Lynch did his best to respond to me, even with his slurred speech and occasional hiccups. "Yeah, we sure do, but I think me and Lt. Mason had enough. "" I'm really looking forward to hearing your new album Marty."

" Yeah I'm looking forward myself as well."

"Anyways Lynch I was hoping to ask you for a bit of a favor." Man, even sitting up right seems to be a chore to this guy as drunk as he is.

"Sure…. thing Marty... we're pals after all."

"So, I heard from the grapevine that you're the man that I have to go through to get some titanium stocks and ore. "

" Yeah…that would be me, but…what do you need if for."

" Oh, nothing really special, only that I want to see if I could get a guitar made out of it or even a skateboard."

I look into Lynch's red hazy eyes as I can see that he seemed a bit amused by what I just suggested. He chuckles a bit while adding,

"you don't say eh Marty."" Just simple stuff like that."" Yeah… I suppose I could help you on that."

" So how do I get the titanium then?"

" Its' simple Marty, all you need is approval from a high ranking official like myself, and engineer to sign off on it."

"So how do I do that?"

"So…. Uh … do you have data pad or something to write with?"

" Sure do," Gabe insisted, as he handed the data pad to Lynch.

"Cool…. let me see that." Next, I see Lynch do one of those retina eye scans, a thumb print scan, and then he typed a few things. "There you…go Marty, that'll open the door to any of those up tight egg head scientist that work for us."" Man… I bet if we…can get those egg head types loose…. they would be a lot more tolerable to hang with."" Any ways just talk to them and they set you up with whatever you need."

Just then I see Lynch literally collapse on to himself as he completely passes out. I look over to Gabe as we both just snicker a bit in amusement of what just happen. We finally got the info that we needed, and as an added bonus got Lynch's approval , I pay the bill, which was close to a million credits. Gabe then made sure that both the General and Lt got back to their hotel safe and sound. Then finally on the way back to Hill Valley on our private jet. "Awe man I can't believe that actually worked," Marty exclaimed.

" I told you so Marty," Gabe said plainly.

"So, is this all I need to get that titanium stuff?"

" Sort of Marty."" You got his security clearance to be able to get some approval, however the hard part is convinced a UNSC scientist to give you some ore."

"But don't worry too much on that part Marty. "" With Lynch's clearance codes, we'll have an array of UNSC geeks to talk to."

" Which one should we go for then," Marty asked?

"Well the best option would be to go with an engineer type, since they usually dabble with this kind stuff the most."

" Hmm maybe Vince knows a few of these types, maybe we should get him to help us out."

" Huh that's not a bad plan Marty, anyway lets just get home an in a couple of days you deliver the good news to Vincent."

A couple of days pass on by and I'm already on my way to Vincent's house with the data pad in tow. Oddly just like before when it came Doc's house back in my own time, I still find a way inside Vincent's house. Mostly because my thumb print did allow me access to his house. Heck even the routine felt really familiar to me as I skateboarded to his house with my guitar. The only major difference was that my LX 25000 didn't really need an amp to hook up to.

But I wasn't there to rock hard on my ax. No instead I was really here to give Vince the info pad with the general's codes. "Hey Vince you in or what!? "

" Yeah I'm in the back Marty." I set aside my guitar and skate board by the door, as I make my way towards to Vince.

Once again, I see him in the back next to the DeLorean working on something. I really didn't know what it was, but from the way I saw sparks flying in all directions it must be something. He looks up at the last minute see me wearing some kind of darken shades. "Hey Marty I'll be with you in a second. "

"Hey great seeing you again Marty, what you've been up to? "

" Hey Vince, uh I got you this." I handed him the data pad, in which he took it with a bit of curiosity.

"Hey what this?"

" Oh, just something I suppose."

"What the, is this the same General Lynch who is one of highest ranking persons with ONI Section II."

" Uh yeah I think so," Marty said as he shrugged at with no big deal.

"How did you get his security clearance?"

"Eh it wasn't much other than, I think him having like five or six bourbons wouldn't solve."

" Huh I guess its true after all about these high-ranking ONI types like to drink high end booze. "" Anyways this is great, now I can finish with the DeLorean."" So, when is the titanium coming in then?"

"Uh yeah about that Vince, um they said that Lynch's clearance is only good for talking with an egg head that does engines and stuff."

" An egg head?"" Awe man is that what the call smart people now a days." "And engines, you mean engineer?"

" Yeah that's it."" So, what are you saying then Marty? "

" Yeah that Lynch said that his clearance is good for talking with the scientist types that deal with engineering." "Basically, we got to get one of them to approve of it."

"Awe man they must have changed the rules since the last time. "" I mean the last time all you needed was clearance from a high-ranking ONI official, now I got get additional from a UNSC scientist as well."

"Well yeah Vince that's all, I mean you're a scientist so to speak so just go do your science thing."

" Uh Marty look I got to be honest with you, I haven't really talked to any other scientist from the UNSC in quite a while."

"So, is that is all that's holding you back?"" The fact that you haven't had a conversation."

" It's a bit more complicated than that Marty."" I mean I'm sort shunned right now, I don't know if any of these dudes would even talk to me." Now Marty started to get a stern, which was a surprise since he usually doesn't get upset.

"Look Vince this is all that I got, I mean I did do as you asked."" I got the information even though it costed me some cash. "" But I still got it done."" Look man I really starting to miss my own time and home. "" It's this or nothing." Vincent sighed to himself, as he started to realize that he's going to have to bite the bullet on this one.

"All right I'll see what I can do, maybe you can help me out on this one."

For the next few hours we start to take a look down this list at hand, well mainly Vince did. I pretty much just started to play on my guitar. Not that I wanted to, but mostly Vince wanted me to. He told me that it helps him think. Yet I'm pretty sure he just wanted me to do it so that I would be kept he got a prepared list of names to give a call, that's when we got started. We tried all sorts of strategies, like I would go on myself asking about getting some for a guitar or a skateboard. But that didn't work since most of them just shut the screen off. When Vincent tried he wasn't having much luck either, mostly because they would see his face and just shut it off without giving a second glance. Our list just kept wildling down and down practically to the last name on the list.

"Awe man I was hoping that I didn't have to give this guy a call," Vince blurted out loud.

"Why is that Vince," Marty asked. "Why is what?"" Why don't you want to call that guy," as Marty started to look down the list?" H Glassman," Marty said out loud. "Why don't you want to call this guy, from the looks of it he sorts of looks important and not to mention you sort of look like him."

"Yeah don't tell me about it Marty. "Look its just me and we sort of had a little bit of a falling out."

" Like what do you mean," as Marty kept pressing. Vincent sighed again but answered none the less.

"Dr. Henry Glassman was sort of a mentor to me, and he was sort of my legal guardian till I turned eighteen."

"Awe cool so your family then, that's even more better he'll most likely help us."

"Yeah, I don't think so.""" He pretty much doesn't want to see me ever again, since he thinks that I'm wasting my talents on cheap thrills."" Ever since that last episode with power plant."

"Look Vince this guy is probably our last hope, but if you want I'll try and talk to this guy first you know to break the ice."" I'll be polite about it ok."

" All right Marty you go on ahead, but be very polite ok don't joke around."

" Don't worry Vince you got my word on that."

I dial out to the number that was listed on the pad on one of those instant screen video phones. To me they were pretty cool and all. I mean you can talk to anyone on earth, or even in the sol system and the picture and sound are crystal clear. Any ways I dial out to the number as it starts to give a signal that its ringing. The only thing odd is that the number when out to UNSC Infinity. I think I did a show there about a year ago I the phone rings about two or three times till I get an answer. "Dr. Glassman's office this is Dr. Susan Saunders speaking." When I take my first look it was chick who answered the phone. She had a very young complexion and dirty blonde hair. She actually looked kind of cute at least in my eyes. Uh oh I think she's talking to me. So, I snap out of it.

"Can I help you? "

" Uh…. yes, yes you can. "Uh what was your name again."

" My name is Dr. Susan Saunders, and who might you be? "

" Oh yeah, my name is Marty McFly, um I'm looking for a Dr. Henry Glassman. "

" Well he's not in right now, but if you'll leave me a number I'm sure he'll get back to you."

"Awe man I was really hoping I could talk to him about getting some titanium. "

" I'm sorry come again." You need what again?

To Vincent Marty was already failing. He was about to step in when instead he started to remember the voice from the box. Is that Ms. Saunders, since when did she get a P.H.D. I know her and Glassman were pretty tight. Once I saw her face I knew it was her. Awe man I can't let her see me, even though she was the one that would often stand up for me when uncle Glassman would get , I sort of ducked behind Marty to get a better look at her. And sure, enough it was her. I started to smile seeing Ms. Saunders, she was looking really well the last time I saw her. Uh oh I think she saw me, as Vincent started to duck down again.

"Well Dr. ma'am I was just trying to get some sort of titanium ore or stocks for a project."

" Hold that though Mr. McFly, is there someone in there with you?" Marty stopped and looked behind him only to see Vincent crouching down. Marty looks to him for an answer when instead Vincent just shook his head no to him. They whisper to each other wondering what they should say, not knowing that the microphone on the phone could pick up their conversation.

On the other side Susan just smiles to herself hearing Vincent's voice. _Huh that's Vincent all right_. _Looks_ _like he's up to his old tricks again_ , Susan thought to herself. So, she starts up again. "Ok Vincent Kelly Kat come on out right now!"

Marty and Vince both just froze as they heard the lady on the other line. So, Marty just motion with a head for Vincent to bite the bullet and get if over with. Vince gets up and recollects himself, while straighting out his attire so he could look presentable. He motions for Marty to get out of the way and shut sees his unofficial aunt through the phone screen, as she sees him. Only she starts to look at him with nice warm smile. "Oh, Vincent its been awhile, how are you?"

" Hey aunt Susan. "

" Oh, you don't have to call me that anymore Vincent. "" By the way you're looking really good."

" Thanks, uh Dr. Saunders. "" Since when did you get a doctorate?"

" Oh, not too long ago, but I major in astrophysics. "

" Well then congratulations."

"Thank you, but enough about me tell me what have you been up to?"

" Oh, nothing much uh I just trying to get back on my feet that's all. "

" You know Vincent just wait a sec let me go and get Henry I'm sure he'll be most ecstatic to me meet up with you. "

" No, no, no that's ok Aunt Saunders, I don't know if he'll even want to talk to me ever again."

" Oh, Vincent don't think like that, I'm sure he has forgiven for what had happen. "" I'm sure he'll be happy to hear from you, as Susan started to sound hopeful."

" Look I'll level with you Aunt Saunders, I just want to see if I can get a little of titanium ore that's all."

" Hmm I don't know Vincent, what do you need it for?"

"Its just that I'm working on something that I hope can get back into some possible employer's good graces, you know so that I can show them that I'm not total screw up."

" Oh, Vincent you shouldn't say things like that ok you're just as worth more as anybody else. "" I'll tell you what I'll go ahead an talk with Henry and we'll see what we could do from there."" If all goes well, then I'll be seeing you. "" Again, it was really great talking with you."

Soon the phone went off the hook, as Marty stood there looking a bit hopeful. Vince however looks a bit sadden to Marty. So, to lighten up the mood her blurts out something.

" Your middle name is Kelly?"

"Marty don't start with me."

" Nah man its ok, by the way that actually sounded like it went well."

Thirty minutes pass on by in UNSC Infinity orbiting above earth as Dr. Susan Saunders is busy with working on some repairs within the lab of the ship. Soon enough the chief engineering of the Infinity arrives in the lab looking a bit tired himself. Saunders picks up on this fairly well as she started to pour a cup of fresh coffee in his favorite mug.

She hands it to him asking, "so how did it go?"

" Thanks Susan you sure can read my mind. I hate tedious inspections like these. It turned out some idiot deck officer left his soda on the engine computers that caused the engine shut down today. But enough about that how about you. Well you know just fix this and fix that."

"But let me change the subject if you don't mind."

" Ok," as Henry started to pick up on Susan's cheerfulness.

"Guess who just made nice surprise call today. "Ok do I at least get a hint?"

" Just one Henry, its somebody you haven't heard from in a while."

"Hmm someone who I haven't heard from in a while."" Ah was it your mother?"

" Nope."

" Hmm your brother?"

" Sorry."

" Huh not those two, ah was it Dr. Eastman? "

"Guess again. "

"Well then, I give up."

" Oh, all right I'll tell you, but you got to promise me that you'll keep and open mind."

" Wait why do I need to do that, you know I keep open mind on everything, so just tell me already."

"Ok well it was your long-lost nephew Vincent Kat who just called," as Susan said happily. Only she didn't expect the reaction of silence from Henry. So, she looked back towards him wondering what was up. Henry had nothing but a stern mad face not saying anything." Henry is there something wrong?" She went up close to him to get a better look as he stood like a statue. "Henry are you, all right?"

"What have I told you about mentioning that deliquiates name in my presence?"

" Henry look I thought that" ….

Henry cut her off before she could finish. "What did he want this time more beer money!?"" Or did he want another loan!?"

" Henry please calm down ok. "" Look it wasn't like that at please just listen to me before you rant and yell again?"

Henry started to breath heavily before he slowed down. "Go on Susan."" Vincent called me a little over an hour ago, he seems to be doing pretty well."" He also looks more cleaned up."" He just wanted to say hello pretty much."

" Is that all he wanted to say," Henry said angerly and suspiciously.

"Well not exactly."

" Oh yeah there always a catch with this kid."" Go on then spill it what did he want?"

" He mentions about getting your approval for some titanium ore or stocks."

" For what purpose?"

" Uh I don't know, all I know is that he said he was working on something big in hopes that he could get job to get back on his feet. "

" Yeah well, I don't buy it. "" So, call him right now and say no. "

" Henry please be reasonable and at least talk him, you two haven't talked to each other in such a long time. "

" Susan that kid is dead to me. "

" You don't mean that Henry. "

" Yes, I do. "

" Fine then I'll tell him that your just too busy then."" But it makes me sad that you two can't work out your differences. "" I'll…I'll just go now."

In that small moment Henry started have a little bit of heart to change his mind since he hates seeing Susan looking sad and depress. He always like the way she brings happiness to his heart. So, he spoke up again, "Susan."

Susan with her shoulders slumped down said softly," yes."

" I know you are just trying that's all, but you have to remember that Vincent did do wrong."" And in a way he broke my heart, but I know that I shouldn't hate on him forever."

"So how about this, why don't you go and visit with him to see how he's doing ok?"" I give him what he wants, but only by your approval of what he is doing ok?" Susan shoulders started to perk up a bit from the news she just heard.

"You mean it, will you come along with me? "

" No not just yet ok, but tell him that I'll consider it whenever he turns it around."

" Oh, thank you," as Susan gave a nice hug with big kiss on henry's lips. "I have good feeling on this one Henry, so I'll leave today and be back with a report, so don't wait up on me for dinner ok."

" Sure, thing just go on and get out of here."

Two hours pass on by as both Marty doing a little bit of playing on guitar, while Vince is hard a work back on the DeLorean. For the most part Marty would often let loose on his guitar. He often thought that he might have been a bit too loud, but Vince never really mind about the loud music at all. He was in between sets taking a small break, while lounging around on Vince's couch. For the most part this was the only spot in the house that was not covered in computer parts or some kind of electronics.

Marty just looked around at seeing how dirty the place was. In a way I think he saw how Vince in some ways was related to Doc Brown back home. Because back at Doc's place was always covered in computer junk. A part of him wanted to at least and try to clean up a bit, but he was held back from doing so. Mainly because he didn't want to place something out of place and for Vince to go nuts on where he might have put it, so Marty did nothing.

After a five-minute break Marty was about to start up again with his guitar playing. He thought about playing the ghostbusters theme on his guitar would sound cool and was about to start, when all of sudden he heard the door chime go off.

Thinking for a moment about who can that be, since both Gabe and Clark were busy at there other job with the UNSC recruitment center. And none of his band mates really know about Vince either. So, he walks causally over to the door and looks down the peep hole. From what he saw was a nice middle age woman with blonde hair. She was wearing what looked like a white lab coat with a blue trim and a light blue coveralls. So, without a moment's notice Marty went to go get Vince.

Of course, Vince didn't know he was expecting anyone either once Marty came over with the news to him. When he took a look out of the peep hole, the only words that Marty could make out was shit. "What, what's wrong Vince," Marty asked?

"Shit you remember that lady you were talking to a couple of hours ago?"

" Yeah that Doctor lady, who was suppose to be some guy named Glassman. "

" That's her outside, shit she must have traced the number from the phone to back here."

On the com Vince heard Susan Saunders sounding off to him in a playful manner. "Come on Vince open up I know you're in there."

"All right Marty come with got a do a couple of things quick before we let her in." So Marty followed Vince around the house the while the covered up as best the can anything that might give away the time machine. As for everything else they left alone including a lot of parts littering the ground.

"Ok Marty your back story is that you're my lab assistant and that's about it." Soon enough Vince opened his door and allow aunt Susan to come in which she gave a good lovable hug to him.

"Vincent Kat, its be awhile. "" So you're looking good. "

" As do you um aunt Susan." Susan gave a nice smile while saying thank you.

"And who is your friend her Vincent?" Marty quickly answered before Vince could.

"Hello Ms. Susan my name is Marty McFly, I'm sort of Mr. Kat's part time lab assistant."

" Hmm nice to meet you then. "She then focuses her attention back to Vince. "So, this is a nice place you have here Vincent."

" Uh thanks aunt Susan. "" So why are you here then aunt Susan?"

" What I can't come up here and give you a visit once in a while."

"Uh ok I guess."" So, would you like to take a seat then and I'll get you something to drink."

" No thank you Vincent, however I am here to see what you're working on."" I mean you did make a request for some building supplies am I right?"

" Well yeah, but I thought I was just going to fax you the proposal."

"Yeah well unfortunately Henry wanted me to visit you personally and access the situation first, before he made a commitment."

" Huh that's new, I would have never thought of that."

But before Vince could react, his unofficial aunt was already moving about and around the house. He quickly goes and tries to keep her from meddling in his affairs. The great thing was that most of the doors were locked that kept her out, but some how she did find a drafting board in Vincent's tried to cover it up before, his aunt got a hold of it. But too late she already had possession of it. "So is this what you're working on Vincent," Susan said with curiosity. When Vince was able to catch up to her and see what she was holding at first, he thought the jig was up but not at all. Instead she was hold first draft of the fusion generator, with no mention of the time machine on it.

"Uh yeah something like that."

" Let's see what you got here."" Hmm a hydrogen based fusion generator to produce 1.21 giga watts of power," she said with some excitement. "Interesting from the looks of it, you're going to make it into a portable device. "" I'm impressed Vincent, I didn't know you had this in you to do it."

" Well it was just something I've been dabbling with," Vince said sheepishly.

" So, who is for then? "

" I'm sorry what? "

" I was wondering who are you making it for?"

"Uh…. well….um… "Marty saw that Vince was at a loss so he improvised in the heat of the moment.

" Its for a company called Sol Space ma'am. "

" Sol Space, hmm I don't think I've ever heard of them before," Susan said.

Vince quickly looked at Marty then answered promptly. "Uh yeah its small based company her in Hill Valley. "" It's so that they can have power when ever they need it in remote area's that is clean and reliant."

" Hmm, well then if this is what its for Vincent, then all I can say is that I'll support you on this endeavor."

" Really you would aunt Susan? "

" Of course, I will Vincent, and I'm sure Henry would love to see the finish project to see how far you have come in improving yourself."

" Awe thanks aunt Susan that means a lot to me."

" Well all I can say is just keep up the good work. "" I'll go ahead and report back to Henry with the good news and send in the supplies you need to finish your project."

Vince was happy to see that his aunt didn't see him as a complete screw up anymore, now sense he has her blessing on the matter at hand. Within a week the titanium supplies were coming in. and soon enough the time would be complete for its first test run.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was as hard day's work for the next month, but finally the hydrogen base fusion generator is done. Vincent was finally through with it all. He looked over the DeLorean with much satisfaction with the finish product at hand. If anything, he made even better that it was before. Now comes the complicated part, which was testing this baby was really excited yet scared at the same time. Lots of preparation and planning has to go into effect in order to do this right. So, he thought it would best to have a private conversation with Gabe and Clark and leave Marty out of the loop on this one. Mainly because he thought that Marty would do the irrational thing and just get in and take off.

But before he did all that, Vince decided to do a power test with the generator at hand. But in order to do that, he did have the DeLorean transfer back to the sea side port storage area that he converted into a lab. Once he did that, he did other preparations with the lab at hand so he wouldn't get of the first things he did was, to take a driver's education learning course on how to driver a D.M.C. DeLorean. After all this is a car from the twenty century. Once he was done with that he was able to learn how to drive a stick shift. But before he got started he made sure that the DeLorean was placed on some rear rotating wheels. He also placed and power detection meter with in twenty feet away from the car to see if any alarms go off.

Well here comes the moment of truth, as Vince talked to himself. He put in park and turned the ignition switch on. Success the car main engine works. It purred like a kitten so the speak since it was a rather silent noise. Well that's good news, as once again Vince talked to great thing that was with this car, was that Vince did ditch the old petroleum base fuel for it. Instead it runs on the power from the generator at hand. Yet in the back of his head did decided to keep the petroleum part as back up for some mobility, but only in an emergency.

Next, he takes a look at the gauges at hand. From the car part of the mileage and rpm's, to the battery and fuel gauge. Yet he wasn't really looking at those gauges no, he was looking at the main power source gauge. It read that it currently was at ten percent. While the main battery was at about fifty , he presses the gas pedal to see how it worked. For the most part everything check out normal. So, he pressed on it even more going about fifty miles per hour. When he felt satisfied with it, that's when he decided to try out the general power core of this machine.

Vince pulls out a table spoon, while he pours only a table spoon of purified water into the main cock pit area. It was basically a long tube that went towards the generator at hand. It was located manly near the gear shifts mostly for easy mere moments the power of the generator worked its magic, as the gauge went from ten percent jumped to thirty percent in mere seconds. Cool this is working better than I expected, Vince said to himself. I could only image that I would only need half a bottle of water to power this sucker up fully.

The only main problem that this machine had was that no matter what he could do, the power signature alone could be detected by anyone who is detecting power within the area, as is power meter was going the lab. Luckily for him the walls of the lab and storage unit were made of really thick lead that could hide such signatures. Vince shook his head knowing that if him and Marty were to do a test run, that anyone in a thirty-thousand-mile radius could detect this thing. Especially with the UNSC in the region if not in space. So, Vince made plans on how to test this thing properly and maybe make a pit stop to help him hid the signature at bit better.

The very next day both Gabe and Clark stopped by Vincent's house to meet up with him as requested. Soon enough Vince had both ONI officers in his living room still with scatter part all about.

"Ok I'll just get down to business ok," Vince exclaimed. "The time machine is ready for test trials. "

"Now before you two say anything, I think the perfect place for us to test it would be salt flats in

Utah."" Again, before you ask why I think it would be a nice seclude spot to test."

Vince waited for a response from both Clark and Gabe. He sees them just looking at him with a little bit of a confused look. Needless to say, Gabe started first

"So, everything is done?"

"Yeah just about everything is done." "You have any other questions?"

"No not really, other than I don't know why you didn't want Marty to come along," Gabe asked.

"Yeah about that, it was just that if I would had said that the machine was ready, I just knew that Marty would literally jump at the chance to get his ass back home."

"Which is another thing I really got to explain to the both of you. "" One I got to go off planet to get some depleted uranium isotopes."

"And again, before you two bombard me with more questions, here's my reasons."

"One the time machine alone when its fully powered will create a very significant energy signature."

"Unfortunate the car frame and body can't mask it. "" If Marty's going to make a clean get away, I need to create a diversion with the same energy output to mask the current."

"Otherwise any UNSC monitoring the area near or above would find us in a flash."

"How big of an energy signature does it give off," Clark added.

"If fully powered, anyone in a thirty-thousand-mile radius can detect it."

"Which why when I'm out on a test run with Marty, I'll be making a pit stop to Aleria to get the isotopes" mostly from some gangsters in the area

"Now's here where you two will come in, one I need you both to throw a distraction party at my house

with as many celebrities and that General Lynch guy."" Make sure you get him good and drunk and get Marty's band mates and any friends he might have."

" Use the excuse that Mary would be doing some performances in case any asked."

"When we come back we'll only have minutes to get the time machine in the garage of

my house and powered off. ""The party alone would be a big enough distraction that if any UNSC personnel snooping around the area would easily be dissuaded from any investigations."

"Since the Lynch guy likes to party, he'll unknowing help us with these types of distractions."" So, you guys got any questions then about the plan at hand tomorrow?"

Both Gabe and Clark nodded no. "Good then wish me luck."

The very next day went on without a hitch. Soon in the salt flats of Utah a large box truck along with a car comes into view. The party alone consisted of Gabe, Vincent, and Marty. For the most part the trip for Marty was rather a long one. He practically dosed off in the car with Gabe, while Vince drove the box truck to their destination at hand.

Of course, before they all left Gabe made sure the Marty had his LX25000 on hand with him. after all the plan is to help cover up the time machine at Vince house when they come back. He has to be ready to go since the very same party is going to be held at Vincent's house.

The day before Gabe along with Clark and Vince did make sure to clean up his house, and to move any parts, plans, and anything that might give away the plans of the time machine. Gabe also got in touch with Clark to secure shit tons of booze, food, and to have the party buzzing around midafternoon. Since Vincent was calculating on being back in the early afternoon, if all goes as plan.

Once Gabe sees that Vince has chosen a nice and really secluded spot in the salt flats with no one around for hundreds if not thousands of miles, that's when he started to nudge Marty to get him awake. It took a couple of good nudges to get Marty awake. Needless to say, Marty started to yawn out loud while stretching his arms

"What are we here," said Marty?

"Yup we are pretty much Marty," Gabe insisted.

"Man, where are we it's like a total desert out here?"

"Were in Utah Marty, practically in the salt flats."" So, you can say we are in the desert."" Anyways you need to make sure that you take your guitar ok?"

"Yeah sure I got it right here, but I don't why you and Vince wanted me to take it along."

" Don't worry about it Marty, Vince will explain it to you."" In the meantime, just do as he asks, and I'll be seeing you a bit later today ok."

Marty quickly gets out of car, while he sees Gabe taking off in a flash. He stood there waving good bye to Gabe as he started to turn around seeing Vince taking the DeLorean out of the box truck. Marty was squinting his eyes bit, after all it was really sunny and bright here in the desert. It was also as hot as can be, yet Marty did hold back on drinking any water. Mainly because he knows that Vince needs it in order to power up the DeLorean.

So, Marty walks on over to van hoping that he could start up a conversation with Vince.

"Hey Vince is it ready?"

"Patience Marty, I got to make sure that the systems check out ok."" But to answer your question Marty in about maybe five minutes."

After five minutes came and went Vince handed me a helmet with a tinted visor. Next, he sent the box truck on its way back to the storage unit back in Hill Valley. Next, he asked me to put on my helmet and get in the DeLorean on the passenger side. I made sure to buckle up, but even that was different. Instead of a seat belt, it had some sort of side straps that clicked in the middle.

But the first thing I noticed when I came in was that the time machine looked a lot different than when I last saw it. For one there was more hardware hooked up to it. I mean I did see the main time coordinates meter, but there was this other box that looked like a small t.v. Also, there were a lot of lit up buttons, and even different kinds of gauges all around.

Well I did fine a familiar thing in the time machine, which happens to be the flux capacitor. It sat there blinking its lights as it always did since the day I've seen if for the first time. The cool thing was that there was at least some space for me to put my guitar in the back.

Soon enough Vince made his way inside taking up the driver seat. I tried to tell him a bit earlier that I know how to drive the DeLorean, but he was having none of that. For one he did tell me that he took a visual course on how to drive it. And two he told that there were a lot of new features that he had added to the car, that only he could test before I could.

Mainly today was going to be a test run of it, before I could go back home. Yet I still didn't understand why I needed to take my guitar so I interrupted Vince as he was doing his check list inside the car.

"Hey Vince can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure thing Marty what is it."

"Why did you want me to bring my guitar?"

"Well I give you a better explanation when we arrive to our new destination."

"New destination," Marty said confusingly. "What do you mean by that Vince."

"I mean hang in there for a sec."

After that discussion Vince turned the ignition on, as I saw the time machine purring like a kitten with the engine on.

"All right I'm going to take it slow ok Marty, you know just to get a feel for it."" In the mean time you see the gauge here next to the time coordinates."

"Uh yeah, what is it."

"That's our main power gauge."" Just tell me were the power is at while I test drive this baby."

"Uh sure, um it says the power is at ten percent."" I guess that's bad."

"Naw that's not terrible Marty, that's actually where I want it."" We only need ten percent to stay under the radar."

"Uh ok," Marty said confusingly. "By the way Vince what's all this extra stuff inside the time machine."

"Oh nothing too special just your run of the mill technological convinces that you'll need when you're making a clean get away Marty."

"But I see you still got some questions, so I'll just give you a quick rundown."" Ok so the main gauge near the time coordinates is your main power gauge. ""That hose next the steering wheel and near the glove box is the water port to refuel the generator when needed."

"Oh, the other gauge right here near the glove box is your decompression and oxygen gauge."" Right on top of that is your altitude gauge. ""And the dial next to it your power thrust gauge."" And this lovely box on top in the middle is your navigation computer. "" Any buttons inside is just an extra control in case we get into something rather dicey."

Marty just had a blank stare of confusion when he heard all this information at once.

"Uh Vince, do I really need all this, I mean I'm just going back to hill valley in 1985."

"Yeah about that Marty I got to level with you ok, before we fully power this thing up to take it on its first test run."

Marty sat there paying attention to everything in detail as Vince had told him.

"Uh yeah go on Vince what is it."

"Yeah well once I get this thing fully powered up, its going let off a huge power signature with in the area."

"Uh ok so it takes a lot of power to run so what else is new?"

"That's not the point Marty what I mean, is that the hull within the car cannot contain it."" In other words, anyone with a power scanner will be able to detect the very location."" Usually within five minutes, but if it's a slow day maybe seven."" So, I need to make a quick pit stop off planet to get something that could mask the signature when you make your trip back home."

"Ok so off planet, so why don't you just go ahead and take a shuttle to get there."

"Well for one Marty the place is on the other side of the galaxy, which will take me about five or six months to get to."" And two, this place is not under UEG jurisdiction."" In fact, it's mostly likely been run by some gangsters and terrorist."

"Oh," is all that Marty said.

"But not to worry Marty we'll be there in about fifteen minutes if all goes to plan."

"In fifteen minutes how do you figure that Vince," Marty asked?

"Well Marty let me show you then."" I got a six pack of twenty-ounce purified water."" Now you'll only need one bottle for this job Marty."" So, go on a head and pour it down in hose Marty."

Marty did as he was told as he carefully pour the entire bottle of water down the fuel port hose on his side. Once he did that, that's when heard what he guesses was the DeLorean powering itself up. As it made some kind of zoom sound from within. Marty also notice that the power gauge went from ten percent to a hundred in a matter of seconds.

"So, as I was saying Marty, about how we are going to get to the other side of the galaxy in fifteen minutes. ""Well I thought about it for a couple of hours after I finishing doing the scans on the time machine when I first saw it."" And I thought to myself, if this machine can go in time from one place to another within the space that you are using. ""Then why should it only be limited to earth alone."" And that's when it hit me, when I started to come up with a plan on getting this machine up and going again."

"So, with a little bit of ingenuity on my part, I decided to put a navigations computer within the machine."" That way we can travel anywhere in the known universe through time travel."" And if my calculations are correct not only are we going to see some serious shit, but we'll be in Aleria in a matter of minutes."

'But I'm getting ahead of myself, the only way we can accomplish this is if were airborne.'' So, without further ado Marty, let me show you how this baby flies.'

Marty just sat there looking a Vince press a couple of buttons near the dash. But all of sudden Marty felt the DeLorean lifting off from the ground. He saw it himself from the look of his passenger window as the tires of the DeLorean changing direction. While at the same time the steering wheel started to invert itself and flip underneath the dash. Then a new steering wheel came in, only it looked of that of an air plane.

'What the are we flying," Marty said excitedly.

"Indeed, we are Marty Indeed we are."" I'm going to adjust the air speed from eighty-eight miles to about two hundred miles."

"Wait a minute Vince the time machine usually activates at eighty eight miles."

"Yeah about that Marty I changed the configuration when we are in the air."" So, when the speed reaches to about three hundred miles per hour in the air, then we'll make the jump."" But before I make the jump I need to test the other equipment and give the navigation computer some time to get the coordinates right, so we don't make a jump and accidentally hit a mountain side."

"How long will that take?"

"Well normally it should only take about a good five minutes before the nav computer to get some coordinates."

"All right five minutes seems reasonable."

Meanwhile, the UNSC infinity if orbiting above earth. All seems well within the bridge of the command deck, as commander Laskey is doing he normal duties as the commander of the ship. Not much was going on, until the ship's A.I. Roland was sounding off to Lasky." Commander sir, you have a moment?"

"Of course, Roland what you got?"

"Well sir I'm detecting an energy power surge on earth."

"It's probably another core test Roland."

"Well sir that's not what I'm detecting. ""This power surge is much different."

"Ok how different then."

"Well sir it seems to be originating near the salt flats of Utah."" And well there are no know power plants near that area."" Also, it seems to be moving?"

This alone got Lasky's attention, as he orders Roland to try and map the power surge to see its trajectory. Along with his officers on the bridge, the decision was to notified any UNSC personnel in the area and to send a couple of Sabre's down to earth to investigate. In the meantime, he also notified any scientist on board to report to the bridge to see if they could identify the possible energy surge.

Back to the DeLorean once again Vince is going through the checks of the equipment, while Marty is just looking over the ground below as they both flew over Utah. Even flying in the air seemed like we are going bit slow, as Marty thought to himself. Yet he was reassured by Vince that indeed they were going at least around two hundred miles. All of sudden a bell goes off inside the DeLorean.

"Man, I thought it would never be ready with the coordinates," as Marty suggested out loud.

"That's not the alarm for the nav computer Marty."

"No then what is it."

"It's the radar, we've got company." Vince looks at his watch, while smirking at bit. "Humph it took them eight minutes to detect us, I guess it must be a slow day for the UNSC."" Any ways, Marty be sure that you're strapped in tight and secure everything including your guitar. ""Things could get a bit rocky, but I have to make sure this stuff works."" Also close your helmet visor ok." Marty did as he was told no questions asked.

"Oh, one more thing Marty, you see those two flashing red buttons above you?"

"Uh you mean these two?"

"Yeah those are if, push them both ok."

"Uh all right, what do they do?"

"Those are your shields."" One is the main shield, while the other is your deflector shield. "" Trust me Marty, you'll definitely need these."

Soon enough they were met by two really sizable jets from either side. From what Marty could tell, that it looked really serious as it was loaded with all sorts of missiles and possible machine guns. Marty just sat there hoping they would just go away, but somehow deep in his heart he knew that wasn't going to happen. In fact, on his side one of the pilots started to point his finger down repeatedly. The other one did the same thing to Vince, only he responded by flipping the bird back to him. Marty sat there bracing for the worst.

At the very same time the pilots reported back to Commander Lasky with a small report. Of course, they both had a real hard time describing what they saw, so instead they used the camera mounts from the nose of the sabers to record a live stream in real time back to the infinity.

Lasky is looking at the very images that he, his officers on the bridge, the ships A.I., and even some of the scientist on board. All of them with some puzzle looks." Well any ideas on what this could be anyone."

One of the deck officers opened up first," it looks like an old car or automobile."" Possibility from the twenth or twenth first century."

" And how would you know that Laskey demanded."

"Well sir studying up about old cars is a hobby of mine."

Roland then interjected, "well sir I think he's right when the sabre scan near the front of the car in question, it revealed three letters in the front."

"The letters make out to be D.M.C."

"And after cross checking in the data bases of the past, I believe it is a model DeLorean D.M.C.-12 circa 1983."

"Ok so it's an ancient car that is somehow flying."

"Dr. Saunders any information based on the scans of how much power this thing is producing?"

"Well sir, the charts are just going through the roof."" I mean the power this thing is giving off, is close to a twenty-megaton nuclear weapon."

"I see so its old and dangerous, either way we got to get it down safely if possible and capture it for Oni to study."

Lasky then order the two pilots to give out a warning shot across the nose of craft to get them down. If not disable them as best they can.

Back at the DeLorean, the chime finally goes off from the nav computer that the coordinates are ready for the time jump. Of course, the plan gets a bit derailed when both Vince and Marty heard was sounded like gun shots just across from them to the right of the machine.

"Well I guess era of politeness just went out the window," Vince exclaimed.

"Did they just shoot as us Marty," asked?

"Yeah, they sure did Marty, most likely to get us to land and surrender. ""But you and I know that's not going to happen. ""I got few tricks up my sleeve to shake these guys off our tails and take off."" Plus, this would be a good way to see how this baby handles in some deep action."" So just hang loose Marty."

The first thing Vince did was ease up on the throttle and went into a nose dive. This really caught those pilots off guard, since they were now scrambling to keep up with the time machine. Soon they caught up with the time machine, much to the dismay of Vince. He smirked a bit inside his helmet. needless to say, the advance alarm notified Vince that they were being under missile lock.

In that moment he timed it just right to completely pull the throttle back again to a complete stop. When this happen the time machine just made a complete free fall down to the ground. Once they were in clear, that's when Vince hit the full throttle all the way to gain some speed. He also presses the thrust button to given them an extra push. At the very same time he hit the flux capacitor switch on. Soon the time machine started to charge up as mileage increased getting closer and closer to three hundred miles air borne. At the very same time the two Sabre pilots were playing catch up as they too were getting closer ready to bring this thing down. But before that could happen these two pilots were going to witness the awesome power of the DeLorean time machine.

Just then the a bright blue/white light was forming in front of the time machine at the speed kept getting closer and closer. Right after that bolts of lightning was surrounding the DeLorean. Just then a crack of thunder went off and the DeLorean was jumping into time and space. Even though Marty and Vince couldn't see it, but signature flames is all that appeared as the tracks in midair.

Laskey was on the com asking the pilots to report as to where the unidentified flying object was. But his pilots were just as speechless as he and the rest of the deck officers were as to what they just had witness.


	10. Chapter 10 Part I

_I know its been long over due, but I'm glad to say that the end is near. be sure to read and drop a review if you want._

Chapter 10 part I

Going through the space time continuum is much like going into slip space, well at least that's what Vincent thought at first. It all happen in such a flash, that even he thought that at one point they weren't going to make it. The initial flash alone was very blinding to say the least, even though him and Marty both wore dark tinted helmets.

As a precaution Vincent did set the time coordinates to only go then less than two minutes into the future. And bam, just like that from flying through the skies of Utah on earth, he was now flying through the skies of Aleria. He only knew this with the coordinates from the navigation computer started to sound off saying," you have arrived at your destination."

It took Vincent about thirty seconds in order to register what just happen. Only for him to look out of the window to see very different scenery. Of mostly small mountains and desert all around. Vincent decided to land the DeLorean within a few miles away nearest settlement. Mainly to avoid detection. After all their own tech can't really pick up small vessel such as this.

Once he landed Vincent in way really couldn't contain himself in front of Marty, as he went off in excitement in front of him.

"Holly shit…. Holy shit…, I … I ... I can't believe it actually worked."

Marty looked over to Vincent only to blurt out, "yeah where have I've heard that before." Vincent took notice as he looked towards Marty with utter surprise.

"Did doc Brown actually doubt his own work Marty."

"No not really, I mean I had my doubts when he was testing the time machine on the dog."" But enough of that Vince, what is the task at hand here in Aleria?"

It took Vincent another minute or so to register what Marty had just said. "Just give me a few seconds Marty I lost my train of thought. "" Oh yeah I forgot, I got to check my timer."

"Your timer Marty said confusingly."

"Yeah my timer Marty, to see how long it took us to travel from Earth to Aleria." Vincent checked his timer and back up timers to make sure they were all in sync. "Holy hell…no that can't be right."" There's no way that this had happen."

Marty again looks over to Vince. "What, what is it Vince."

"All my timers are pointing to 1.7 seconds of travel."

"Huh 1.7 seconds you say, now where have I heard that before Marty said out loud."" Oh yeah now I remember, when doc tested it out it only took 1.7 seconds to travel in between time."" When I remember last he set the coordinates at one minute ahead in the future."" Now let's see here, oh yeah you set it at two minutes in the future here in Aleria."

"1.7 seconds are you certain Marty?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that's what happen when doc was testing this thing out."

"1.7 seconds, oh my god," Vince said in shock. "Marty do you know how fast that is?"

"Uh no, not really."

"Well neither do I Marty."" But that on its own is a whole new set of mathematics just to figure it out." "Awe man I'm going love just trying to figure it out."

"Figure what out Marty asked again."

Vince took I nice deep breath and exhaled. "Marty we've just traveled from one planet to the next, in 1.7 seconds."" Basically, to put in a nut shell, we travel from one end of the galaxy to the next in a flash." "Even with the fast ships that UNSC and Covenant have."" We're still a hell of a lot faster than them."

"Well how long does it take to travel from earth to here on a UNSC ship?"

"With the latest Slipstream drives at their disposal, it takes about month to get here."

"Huh so I guess we are ahead of the curve, but again I think you're getting off track here Vince." "Remember the task at hand on why we are here."

"Oh yeah about that, I got to get the isotopes. "" Thanks Marty I almost lost myself here."" Ok I got go, but I'll be back in hour."" So you wait here and just be cool."

"Hey I want to come with."

"Don't come with Marty ok, it's for your own safety."" This place, is run by a lot of cut throats."" And you being you, you'll just draw a lot of unwanted attention to yourself."" But I promise you I'll be back with the goods, and I'll explain a few things before we leave back to earth." Marty just nods in return and soon Vincent was on his way.

Meanwhile back at the Infinity orbiting above Earth, Lasky was dealing with Fleetcom, UEG, and ONI all at once. Wondering what the hell had just happen in the last twenty minutes. All of his deck officers and scientist were at work trying to come up with answers. All the higherups wanted the latest reports. As much as he like a challenge, this just seemed a bit too much. All he knows that an ancient car from the twentieth century was flying, with unlimited dangerous power, and somehow jumped into slip space. He would make his rounds every ten minutes or so with his officers and everyone else.

"You have anything yet Dr. Saunders," Laskey asked.

"Not yet sir, we are working on it."" But all I can tell you is that we are just as puzzled as you are."

"I know, but I got to have something to report."

"I know sir we are working on it."

"Sir Lord Hood is on the line for you," Roland responded.

"Go ahead Roland."

"Anything to report Capetian?"

"No sir not at the moment."

"I'll keep this brief for you Captain since you're busy."" But we have some reports and readings from one of our spy satellites from the Elduros system. "" Mainly from the satellite orbiting above Aleria." "According to the read outs there was an energy signature that spiked in the middle of nowhere on that dust bowl. "" At about 12:02 the signature spiked up in that area."" I'm transferring you all of the data to see if this helps."

"Thank you, sir we really do appreciate the help."

"Very well then report to me with any new intel as soon as you can." Lasky was about to sign out, till he heard someone yelling I got something.

It turned out to be Dr. Susan Saunders with Henry Glassman." Hold on second Sir, I think one of our scientist have something to report."

"You have something doctor Saunders," Laskey asked.

"Yes sir we do."' The power signatures are an identical match from here on earth to Aleria."

"Are you certain."

"Yes sir 100% certain that it's the exact same signature." "Yes, sir at 11:45 Roland reported of a power surge in the salt flats of Utah."" The signature was reporting close to ten gigawatts of power. "" At 12:00 pm when this thing made the jump its initial power output wat at 8.79 gigawatts of power."" At 12:02 in Aleria 8.79 gigawatts of power showed up on the satellite readings."

" In other words, sir Dr. Saunders is saying that an exact output reading of 1.21 gigawatts was used in between both areas, Henry pointed out.

"Let me get this straight, are you saying that this thing made a possible slipstream jump from Utah to Aleria in just two minutes," Lasky said confusingly.

"That is correct sir, Susan answered back.

"No that's impossible nothing is that fast, not even covenant ships or light is that fast."

"Sir we did the math several times to make sure, and I'm telling you it's the same exact signature, Dr. Glassman added." Laskey was really confused as much as I bet Lord Hood would be, but from the look he was giving he was nothing but serious.

"I see, I believe we might have a ship in the area that I'll send out to investigate, till then Lasky your crew continue to work on possible solution's as to what this thing is and its power source, Hood demanded."

"Will do sir," Lasky added.

Back in the outskirts of the desserts of Aleria, Marty is just sitting there not doing much other than reading the quote on quote manual to the DeLorean. Apparently, Vince made a lot of changes to this thing. He checked his watch only to notice that the hour is almost up as it is close to 1:00p.m. the great thing about it all, is that going home will soon be a reality to him. He was about to go into a deeper thought about it, till he heard the door open to the driver side suddenly which scare the crap out of him.

"I'm back Marty with goods at hand." Marty looks at a small black box that vince is carrying.

"So, what is that," Marty asked.

"You know Marty the depleted isotopes that I need to mask the signature."

"Yeah about that Vince, what is that all about."" And why do I need my guitar as well."

"All right Marty I'll explain it again to you."" This machines power signature gives off a lot of juice that is detectable from a long distance. "" With these isotopes, I'll be able mask it better when you make your journey back. "" As for your guitar, well I had to create a diversion in order to throw off the UNSC."" In other words, at around 2:00 in the afternoon there's going to be a massive block party at my house."" I had Gabe and Clarke invite everyone you know including that Lynch guy from ONI."" But don't worry I told them to make sure to get him good and drunk before we arrive. "" How this all works out, well I got a special cell storage place to store the DeLorean in my garage." If all goes to plan no one will be able to detect it or be none the wiser to check it out.

"Don't you think that's a bit risky Vince."

"Not if its planned right. "" Which is why I'm going to test out the road function on this machine. "" You know that 88-mile theory."

"Uh I don't know Vince I mean the ground here is solid but this thing can't handle too many bumps." "Otherwise you'll ruin the suspension."

"Which is why I'm going to have the Nav computer calculate the coordinates first before we power this thing on. "" Besides the road test should allow me to power down the DeLorean much quicker than in flight." "So, let me nudge the power just a slight to see how much juice we got and let's set the coordinates and time at 1:50."" Oh by the way you didn't drink any water did you Marty?"

"Well I did have half of a bottle from the five"". Besides you told me that I could have one, since this thing doesn't need that much."

"Well I did remember telling you that. "'Just keep them on hand in case of an emergency. "" Besides the thing only used about 5%, which is really good."" Its going to be a few minutes till the Nav computer calculates the coordinates Marty, so if you got to take a piss now is the time."

Marty just shrugged it off, but then decided to go outside and take a leak. Apart of him really wanted to check this place out. So, he gets out of the DeLorean and found a nice secluded spot to take a piss. As he was draining the main vein, he started to look around this place. To him it was really dry and desolate with some mountains in the background. The place alone looked like one of those wild west sets with its sun baking the ground causing a mirage feeling. For one its defiantly hot out here Marty thought. He looked up toward the skyline only to notice a small speck of black in the distance. He didn't think much of it before, since it was probably the sun playing tricks on him.

When he finished up Marty then looked up again, only to notice the dark speck seemed to be getting a little bit bigger. So, to humor himself he decided to ask Vince to see if it was in fact a mirage. Marty zipped up his pants and made his way back to the DeLorean.

"Hey Vince, you got a minute."

"Yeah what is it buddy?"

"Hey I think I see a mirage, you want to check it out."

"In a few seconds buddy, the Nav computer is almost done."

"Oh ok but I'll be here till you get out."" Besides it seems to be getting bigger and bigger in the distance." Once the alarm came on letting Vince know that the coordinates where set, that's when he made his way out.

"All right Marty, what is it that you want to show me."

"Yeah it's this speck in the sky, it sort looks like a mirage in the distance." Once Vince takes a good look, that's when he squinted his eyes only to show a face of deep concern.

"Marty get back to the time machine now."

"Uh sure thing Vince.

Vince then went back to the DeLorean and pulled out a set of high power binoculars. Once he took a good look all he said was, "oh shit."" Marty strap yourself in we got to go like now."

"Why what's wrong."

"Man, those bastards work fast."

"What are you talking about."

"That speck you see is no mirage, it's an Autumn class cruiser from the UNSC."

"What, I thought you said it would take them months to get here!?"

"Not if they had any ships in the area and a good spy satellite. "" Fuck I'm just going to have to gun it hard and get out here before they detect us."

In an instant Vince powered up the DeLorean as all of the gauges, buttons, and stuff lit up inside. Soon they were off, only something was rather different.

"Good god the ground here sucks."" I can barely get it up passed forty miles."" Shit the surface is too rocky."

"Well then just take off in the air and make the time jump."

"Again Marty the coordinates are only for a ground jump."" I need solid ground to do it, otherwise we'll miss our trajectory in Hill Valley."

"Well just step on then."

"Like you said before Marty, I think I'm going to ruin the tires and suspension of this car and not to mention any vital components if I continue." Soon the radar detection started to sound off. "Ah shit that was fast, they're on to us."" That's it I got to make the jump to the air now to out maneuver these guys." In an instant Vince switches to flight mode in matter of seconds, while Marty immediately switches on the main shield and deflector shield.

And none too soon as this massive ship was nearly on top of them when they took off. Vince take evasive action to try and shake off any targeting systems that might have locked on to them. Yet in some odd way no systems were locked on to them as of yet. It could be that in some ways the UNSC was trying to hail them at first. Only the major problem is that Vince never really took the time to install a radio.

Instead they both heard something coming from the massive ship instead, as if it had a huge megaphone on it. The message went something like this. THIS IS CAPTAIN TORREZ OF UNSC SHIP BLIND FURY ORDERING ANY ONE ON BOARD CEASED ALL ACTIONS AT ONCE LAND YOUR VESSEL. It kept repeating that same message over and over for about five minutes till it stop. Then a new message came on. IF YOU DO NOT CEASED AT ALL WE WILL BRING YOU DOWN BY ANY MEANS. It said that about a couple of times. I look over to Vince asking him, "so are you going to stop?"

Vince shrugged looking at me saying, "fuck no."

In an instant Vince started to slow down the DeLorean's air speed as if he was stopping. Only for the last second, to put it in a complete power thrust including power boost to show these clowns he was going down so easily. It didn't last long though, because as soon as Vince did that, three blips came on the radar." Looks like these guys aren't messing around," Vince said. "But not to worry Marty I got few tricks up my sleeve."

Once the three ships came into view, Vince noticed that these were long sword fighter jets. Soon a missile lock was about to take effect on them till, Vince did a midair drift in the time machine. Much like a drift that you do in a car on land. Vince was able to incorporate the same functions within midair. Of course, it took a bit of tweaking the DeLorean to try and get this function. Which was awesome since it really threw off the long sword pilots. Soon Vince started to gun towards the Blind Fury. Only he was able to stay out of any gun locks from the massive ship

Meanwhile aboard the Blind Fury bridge Captain Torrez is looking at the video monitors of his long sword pilots only to see how they are getting out maneuvered by this thing. He keeps his cool though, even though these guys are making complete fools of his battle harden pilots. He yells out report to all of deck officers on the bridge.

One officer sounds off to him. "Sir from the scans and readings we took of this thing, it seems to have some shields present on it."" We also detected a deflector shield as well, so any chance of a tractor beam is out of the question."

Another officer reports as well." Sir from external scans whatever this thing is made out of, well it seems to be home made."" Nothing is alien on that vessel."" We have confirmation of titanium plating, steel framing, and rubber wheels."

And finally, another officer sounded off, "sir the vessel seems to be coming towards our way at an alarming speed."

"Good, set deck guns to auto lock and fire at will once it gets in range, I'm tired of this thing making fools out of my men," Torrez exclaimed.

"All right Marty I got a rather risky plan ok, so I need to know if you're ok with it."

"Hey whatever Vince just get us out of here in one piece."

"All right."

Soon the Long Sword pilots where once again about to target lock the DeLorean. And the Blind Fury was almost in range with its deck guns aimed at them. in a bold move, Vince practically steps on the brake of the car to get into hoover mode. Any long sword that was now targeting him, just flew on by without so much as looking back just to see what the hell happened.

Before Torrez knew it, he was smiling seeing how these assholes just signed their own death warrant. But before they could fire. The DeLorean went at full speed vertically up. It was so quick and unexpecting that even Captain Torrez was impressed.

The DeLorean was shooting up and up almost to point of leaving the planet. But not before Vince shut off the power to the machine so they could free fall it all the way down. Marty for the most part was about to shit his pants seeing how everything was going. "Oh god I'm going to die he said out loud." As for Vince this was all a part of the plan.

By shutting off the power to the DeLorean, any signatures would have completely gone black to any UNSC ships in the area. He timed just perfectly when the DeLorean was just above the Blind fury. Vince had to time it just right to power it back on and reignite the hoover thrustors.

Within less than a hundred feet of free falling to the top of the Blind Fury, Vince powered up the DeLorean and put on the hover thrustors almost to the max. Now he safely landed on top of the Blind Fury.

It's a good thing they make these UNSC cruisers with such a flat smooth top. In an instant Vince switches the DeLorean to the road function to make the time jump. He immediately starts to rev up the DeLorean in a burnout in order to gain much needed power to take off.

In the Bridge of the Blind Fury the deck officers are scrambling to find the strange vessel, only for one of them to sound of to the Captain. "Sir, we've found power signature of the vessel."

"Where is it then."

"It seems to be on top of us Sir."

"Come again?"

"Sir the vessel is on top of the ship near the communications dish." In that instant Captain Torrez orders his men to target and destroy these wise guys. Only to be rebuffed at the fact that the deck guns cannot reach. He then orders any pilots in the area to put a few bullet holes into them. Yet somehow, they were able to see the vessel through one of the hull cams to see what they were up to.

Once Vince got the machine revved up to his satisfaction, that's when he let it loose. Within a few seconds they were gaining speed to that 88-mile milestone to make the jump. Just like before everyone on the Blind Fury got to witness the awesome power of the time machine as it took off. The blinding Blue and White light started to flash all around. the sound of thunder and the flames of tire treads was all that was left for anyone who just witness the impossible.


	11. Chapter 10 Part II

_**All right readers its finally here, the end of the line. Be sure to read and drop a review if you want.**_

Chapter 10 Part II

Back on the UNSC Infinity, both Dr. Saunders and Glassman along with Lasky are going over the possible energy or power source of their mystery car." Any ideas on what you think this thing could be powered by Dr Saunders, Lasky asked?"

"Well the only data we have is that, one the power was exceeding close to 10 gigawatts of power."" And that it used close to 1.21 gigawatts to make the jump from Utah to Aleria."

"Well what power source can produce 10 gigawatts of power, Laskey added."

"Are you asking in hypnotical terms sir, Dr. Glassman answered?"

"In all matters of reasoning Dr. I'm willing to take any answer that makes any sense of this."

"Well sir, it is possible to get this amount of power through a nuclear reaction. "" However, no nuclear radiation was detected either by our equipment or the ships A.I. But that is one feasible way."

"What about hydrogen Laskey added."

"Hydrogen is possible, but to produce that amount power you would need a water source the size of Hoover dam, Dr Saunders answered."

"Well then, I'll leave you two to try and figure this out," as Lasky then motioned his deck officers and the Ship's A.I. to go back to the bridge.

While Susan and Henry where inside the conference room next door going over any possible ideas. "So, what do you think Henry asked."

"I don't know what to think henry. "" I mean whatever this thing is, it just made the fastest slipstream jump ever."" Not to mention that its powerful as heck."

"Speaking of that, lets watch the footage again Henry suggested."

"Ok we'll watch it again." They start to play back the initial jump repeatedly. That is until Henry noticed something rather strange.

"You know Susan this thing seems to jump a bit differently."

"Hmm, how so."

"Well if you look closely this thing seems build up some energy around itself as if it's trying to break a barrier. "" You see what I'm talking about Susan?"

"Yeah, I guess so but why would that be import."

"Well let's look at some footage of how one of our ships jumps into slip space."

"Hey wait a minute I think you got something here henry."" It is different from the way we jump into slip space."" But then again it could be a new form or way that we can make jumps. ""Also, I've been thinking about a few ideas on how this thing was able to produce the power like that."

"Huh so you got an idea or two then Susan, well go ahead and shoot me an idea then."

"I've been thinking since we both know that the source is not nuclear, well what if you can find a way to concentrate it."

"You mean like a generator."

"Yeah something like that."

"Again, Susan you would need a generator at least twenty times the size of that car in order to produce it."

"But what if you could make something that would be able to fit it."

"Well there is a theory on the subject at hand about it, but the idea alone is rather preposterous. For one it'll most likely be very expensive to do if not incredible dangerous and irresponsible. But the only person I ever knew that dabble in that kind of stuff is Vincent. And before you ask Susan, my answer is still no."

"I didn't ask for anything Henry."

"I know but, I just knew you were going to asking me to visit him weren't you."

"Look Henry it wouldn't help but to at least try to mend fences with him. And who knows maybe he could help you out with this."

"Look I'll think about it." Just then the com goes off as Lasky is asking for both of his top scientist to report to the bridge asap.

"You two would not believe this, but we just got a report that this vessel took off on top of the Blind Fury."

"Are you serious sir, "henry said in confusion.

"Yeah, we got the footage right here and again the power source is at a constant 1.21 gigawatts when it made its jump." Before Henry could say another word, another alarm sounded off.

"Sir I'm detecting another power surge on earth, it's the same power signature as before."

"Start tracking it now Roland."

"Right away sir, awe crap sir we lost the signal, as if it turned itself off."

"Last location then Roland," Lasky demanded.

"North California in a township called Hill Valley."

"I see," then Lasky turns to Palmer. "Palmer assemble a team to go down and investigate the last know area."

"Will do sir."

"Saunders and Glassman, you two go as well to investigate."

Only moments ago, Vince was flying through the space and time continuum. Again, to him it's like a bright blueish white light but only for a split second. Because in an instant he was already on the streets of Hill Valley nearing his house. It is as if he sort of forgot what to do, only to snap out of it from the alarms in the car. "Dame I keep forgetting how fast this thing is Vincent exclaimed." Ok, ok I got to get this thing powered down quick. By that time Vince switch to the normal power mode of petrol as he started to drive the DeLorean to his house.

"Wow there's like no traffic out here Marty said."

"Exactly Marty, that's the reason why I chose this particular time to get here."" For some reason around two in the afternoon it's always a dead silence here." Vince checked his watch, good right on time. "Now Marty go ahead and unstrap yourself and get you guitar at the ready, because as soon as we get to my garage we only got a few ticks to get this thing under some rather thick lead plates."

Marty did as he was told as he took off his seat belt and got his guitar ready. In a way he just couldn't believe how well Vince planned all this out. From the moment they left to the moment they got back. Hell, even he saw Gabe standing near the back entrance to Vince's house in the garage.

Once we got in the garage, Vince parks the DeLorean in some sort of special underground container that immediately closes up and takes the car underground. Practically leaving no trace of there ever being a car there.

I see Gabe standing there with a little of a worry look to me, as if he got something to say to me. "So how was your trip Marty, Gabe asked."

"It was ok, with just a few bumps I suppose."

"Good that's great, well your guest are anxious for you to make an appearance."

"Guest?" Marty said confusingly.

"Oh yeah, the party I nearly forgot about that."" So, it's like a small get together right Gabe."

"Well at first it was going to be small, with just your band mates and a few celebrities. But once Lynch arrived, well let's just say he decided to invite a few of his friends. And his friends decided to invite a few of their friends and so on and so on."

"So how many people am I expecting then."

"Well you're just going to have to see for yourself Marty."

As for Vince he said he'll be along in a second. Instinctively he decided to get one of his lesser generators out for good measure since its practically a guarantee that UNSC will be sending some troops down to investigate. He decided to set it up near where it would be most likely that Marty's band would play.

As soon as Marty started to go through the front of Vince's house in the living room, he was met up by Johanna who was just lounging on the couch. Hey Marty you made it.

"Hey Johanna um sorry if I'm tardy to the party."

"Nah its ok man, besides me and the rest of the band have a set up in the VIP section on the front lawn. I hope you're ready to play and make this the most rocking house parties ever. Oh, by the way Gary and Mike are setting up as well."

"Really moon beams decided to come out."

"Once they heard you were throwing a block party, they wanted in."

"Block party," Marty said confusingly. "

Well I think it's a block party, I mean there are a lot of people out there."

"Ok well let's just go then."

Once Marty, Johanna, Gabe, and Vince made it outside. All that Marty and Vince could say was holy shit. Good god there were a lot of people out here. Some that Marty recognized and a lot of faces he didn't. Yet once he made his presence know the crowd erupted with cheers and shouting out his name. Not too far from the front lawn sitting on a couch was General Lynch, who immediately got up to shake Marty's hand.

"Mr. McFly, I have to thank you personally for inviting me and my associates to your soiree."

"Hey there lynch I see you already got started without me."

"Oh, you mean this libation I have here, oh don't worry I'll be sober enough to listen to you play."

"Yeah speaking on that I hope I'm not breaking any laws or disturbing the peace by doing this."

"Of course, not Mr. McFly. In fact, being someone such as myself can have its privileges when it comes to the local law enforcement. I assure you there will be no problems, so you may proceed."

"All right then I'll give you guys a good show."

In that moment I got with the band as we hastily set up along with Gary and Mike. Vince was out there too as he started to set up one of his home-made generators, that way we wouldn't drain the power in his house.

In ten minutes, me and my band were rocking the hell out of the neighborhood. After all I got to keep up appearances of that we're just having a simple get together, even though I would consider this a sizable crowd for a midsize venue. From the way I heard from Vice, this was just going to be like regular block party and not really a huge performance piece. Yet from the look of my band mates and other artist I could see that they wanted to rock the shit out of the place

For the most part we were just playing a few familiar tunes if not improvising along the way. The set up alone was rather nice to say the least, in that we did have a small stage for me and the band and some others. As for Lynch and his V.I.P.'s they sat near the front of the house behind us observing. Hell, they even had some security for us in the front to make sure none of the fans got crazy. On top of that the party was well cater to say the least. I mean Gabe and Clark thought of everything. My only main concern was basically who's going to flip the bill for this party. As if I had to ask. Yet what really drew my attention, if not the crowd was some flying ships coming overhead of the main party.

I knew enough common sense that was the army coming in that Vince mentioned. I just hope his plan works and these solider boys think that this is just a block party and nothing else and move on. But who am I kidding here, I know that these dudes are here for one thing and that's finding the source of the energy signature. I just hope that Vince's thing holds up in hiding it well from the UNSC.

Needless to say, when I turned around and looked towards Vince he was looking up. Even some of the crowd notice as well. So, for next few sets of songs I asked my crew to play a few light and slow-moving stuff. Which they did of course. In more ways than one I could tell the concern looks of my band mates as well.

Like I said before it didn't take long before we got a few visits from some rather intimidating looking robots. Only they weren't alone there were a lot of armed men on the ground as well. As well for a couple of white jackets as well.

From the distance I saw the local cops just standing aside as they let a lot of those army dudes in. From that point on I instructed our band to take a break from playing. But for some reason Johanna and Hiro decided to play a bit for practice.

I touched based immediately with Vince in private. "Hey I think your scientist friends are here."

"What are you serous Marty."

"Yeah, I saw a couple of those white jacket types in the crowd near the front. You don't think they found the signature to here."

"Well it's a small possibly Marty, but if they are detecting anything, then its most likely my pack generator here. And before you ask why, let's just say that it does give off a power signature but a really weak one. Any ways let's just head back outside and be cool about it. If anything, they will just pass on by."

"And if they don't Marty said with concern."

"Trust me Marty, they're not going to pull any punches or weapons on you, it'll look really bad on their part."

We both return to the party at hand, only to notice that a few of those solider types were in the VIP section looking around. I went back toward the stage, while Vince went back to respective spot behind us to keep watch on the power source.

By that time that's when General Lynch notice all the armed troops that were present. And as always, he made good on his promise that I won't get disturbed by them. I guess these ONI types do come in handy when dealing with anything military related.

Whenever I took breaks from jamming here and there, I would often sit by the VIP section. I tried to ask Lynch about all those soldiers in the crowd. He pretty much told me that it was nothing for me to worry about.

As for Vince, I did see him meeting up with his Uncle the hot shot egg head on that awesome ship called the infinity. At the moment it did look a bit ugly at first. Seeing his uncle jumping into conclusions on what he was up to. None the less I did introduce myself to him and my band. In a bit relief I could see that his uncle wasn't really all that much disappointed with him. In a way I was really glad that Vincent finally redeemed himself in front of his family and work things out.

For the most part a lot of those armed military types left here most likely thinking that the thing they were looking for is long gone now. Soon after that the block party was winding down at bit. Me and my band mates started to pack up, while I think that Lynch guy got passed out again from drinking. As for Vince, I think he went inside his house along with those two doctors from earlier. I guess it to play some catching up.

"Well I must say Vincent this is a rater nice home you have here," Dr Glassman said.

"Thanks um Doctor."

"You know Vincent you don't have to keep calling me that, you can Henry if you like." Vince just nodded in response. "But there is another reason, that I came down here to this area in particular."

"Ok, um what's the occasion then."

Susan then answer next, "to be truthful to you Vince we were tracking a very powerful energy signature near this area."

"Energy signature, what kind of energy signature."

'Well we can't really tell you too much about it, but the initial output was around a 1.21 gigawatt signature."

"No shit huh, that's good chunk of juice to be giving off. And you said you were tracking it here in Hill valley."

"Indeed, we were," Susan answered back.

"But all matters aside Vince, I really wanted to touch base with you on any possible ways that this kind of power can be manufacture," Henry added.

"Uh well, I know you can get it from a nuclear reaction or from water. Do you know where the energy signature was generated from."

"We can't say Vincent, it's a bit classified," Henry said.

"Well then all I can tell you is that if can be produce, but with much caution and loads of cash on hand. The smallest that I've known could be built was the size of one of those pelicans."

"I see."

Just then both Susan and Henry got the call from the Infinity to be heading back. "Well then Vincent, I would say this is good bye for now, but if you might have any more information, please just drop me a line."

"Sure, thing Henry. "It wasn't long till the both of them left for their respective drop ships.

In Vincent's mind the ruse was a complete success. In the days and weeks to follow, the UNSC made things a bit difficult for Vince and Marty. As Mary was hell bent on going back home. Yet Vince had to remind him that things are still a bit dicey, as the UNSC ships were patrolling over the area very often. If not on foot using detection equipment to pick up anything. Basically, we had to wait for a month or two before we could take a look at the DeLorean. I was able to get the isotopes from the car.

Now came the arduous task of making a decoy car to help mask the signature a bit better. It really was no easy task, I mean we had to try and literally make a car from scratch to match the look of the actual time machine.

Luckily for Vince running scans from the time machines initial makeup was rather easy to say the least. So, making a replica model shouldn't be very hard to say the least. After all the parts primarily consisted of steel and fiberglass. The engine size was something called a V6. Upon further research it was the engine block and cylinders that were lined in a v formation. It was rather interesting studying up on old technology from the past, Vincent thought.

Making the replica car wasn't the hardest part, no the hardest part was hooking in the depleted uranium isotopes and having it give off a big enough signature to mask the time machine's power signature. In the mean time I implore Marty to go ahead and set his affairs in order.

Which meant that he should prepare himself to head back home. His biggest concern was to find a way to give his massive fortune away and let Johanna know of his initial departure. Which in turn caused Marty to get busy finishing his music and dividing up his fortune with his band and even with Clarke and Gabe in mind.

To Marty it was about time that he should be going through the motions with leaving this time period. Not that it wasn't pleasant. It was cool to say the least. Space ships and different worlds to travel to. And being in a successful band to say the least. I only wonder if I'll be just as successful and cool back in my own time, Marty thought. Yet he had to get those thoughts out of his mind, since Vince asked him to come on over to his house.

It's been months now since the block party and all the heavy troopers being about here. So, to Marty everything seemed to calm down. He took a taxi to get to Vince's place since he didn't seem like bugging Gabe or Clarke for a ride. Man, I'm going to miss those two when I'm gone. But at least they could retire early from the service since I left them a pretty hefty fortune to play with.

The weird thing was that Vince didn't ask for any money from me. Hmm. I wonder why. But I had to put that aside too since I'm here at Vincent's place. I quickly pay the tab and headed on to Vincent's house. I ring the door bell, only for it to open automatically to me and shut immediately. It was sort of an eerie feeling since I really didn't see Vincent at all. Instead I heard nothing but the sound of machine equipment making its zip noises. So, I just call out to Vince." Hey Vince are you here? Vince, I'm here! Yo Vince, it's me Marty, where are you?"

Finally, I heard Vincent's voice at last. "I'm in the back Marty, just come on in." I make it to back where Vince was at. Once I got there, that's when I saw two exact copies of the DeLorean.

"Awesome," is all that I said, as I see Vince putting on the last tire to the DeLorean. "Well Marty what do you think?"

"Dude this awesome, I can't believe you did it."

"Yeah it took me a good few months but I got it done."

"The decoy is ready to go. Sweet when can I go?"

'Hopefully soon, the only thing is transporting both of them."

"Back to salt flats then Vince," Marty asked.

"No too risky, I'm thinking of a more secluded spot. I'll have to give it some thought."

"Oh ok, but please don't take too long, I really want to go home. Which by the way I got you this," as Marty started to pull out a plastic card from his wallet and hands it to Vincent.

"What's this?"

"It's your share of my vast fortune. It's about 200 billion credits." Vince's eyes widen in shock once he heard the amount, but then he regains his composure.

"Thanks, but no thanks Marty."

"What you…you don't want it?"

"No Marty, in fact I wanted to ask you something a bit personal if you don't mind."

"Alright shoot."

"Marty I was hoping that when you make your jump back to home in your time line, that I could maybe come back with you."

"Wait come again, Vincent."

"If it's not too much trouble to you Marty, I would really like to come back to your time."

"Uh ok, that's an odd question, may I ask why?"

"To put it in laments terms Marty, I have no future here in my time. You may think that I'm really gifted scientist and engineer, but my future here is over. It's more or less of the screwed-up shit that I got myself into over the years. My future is so fucked, that I'll never really be accepted in the science community especially with the UNSC. But if you allow me to come back to your time, I can start fresh."

"Well…I don't know Vince, but you've been a really good friend to me and maybe the world in my time could use a guy like you. So, my answer would be yes." Vince looked up with hope in eyes once Marty lets him know that its ok for him to come back.

"Really you mean it Marty?"

"Yeah why not, I bet Doc would like to meet a distance relative from the future." Marty then held out his hand to Vince, "saying deal."

In return Vince took his hand in a strong firm hand shake, "it's a deal Marty."

"So, Vince what the difference between the two DeLorean's. I mean they look exactly alike."

"Oh, nothing much Marty, other than the flux capacitor is nothing more than some string lights that I put together. But the ingenious thing is, that I was able to find a way to amplify the depleted uranium isotopes to give out a powerful energy signal. I dare say its powerful enough to mask the actual time machine's signature. Now before you ask, no there isn't going to be a scape goat that's going to drive the decoy. In fact, I created a dumb A.I. to drive the decoy. The only major problem is that we have to be within a two-hundred-mile radius near it to be masked completely."

To Marty this sounded like a bunch of science mumbo jumbo. He was about to ask Vince something else when all of sudden they heard a knock on the door. They both looked at each other simultaneously. "Are you expecting company Vince, Marty said surprisingly?"

"No, did anyone follow you here to my place Marty."

"No of course not." In an instant Vince made it to his door to look through the peep hole to see who it is.

"Shit I wasn't expecting him."

"Who Marty said."

"Dr. Glassman. Here just help me cover this shit up as best as you can." In a span of five minute both Marty and Vince did their best to cover up any traces of the time machine. After that Vince promptly answers the door. "Hey uncle Henry, um what a nice surprise."

Henry with a plain look says, "Vincent we need to talk."

"Uhh okay, um step right in." Dr. Glassman comes on in a bit hesitant noticing how his nephew's house is a bit messy. He also notices that Marty character as well since he last met him several months back.

"I didn't realize you had company Vincent."

"It's just Marty Dr. Glassman, now what is it that you need?"

"I would rather that we talk in private, for security purposes."

"Fair enough, Marty why don't you go to my bedroom, while I'll talk with Dr. Glassman."

"Yeah sure no problem Vince."

Once the coast was clear for Dr. Glassman he then opened up to Vincent. "Vincent, I wanted to ask you about a certain amount of titanium stock that you order from the UNSC through me."

"Oh yeah, I remember that what's the problem."

"No problem at all really. I'm just wondering why you only asked for a small amount and what you needed it for."

"Didn't Dr. Saunders told what I needed it for?"

"She did, but with not much detail."

"Oh, well I needed it just for an apparatus on a generator I was making."

"Interesting…., wouldn't it been easier for you to use reinforced steel as the apparatus."

"I suppose so, but I was just using it to impress a client of mine."

"I see then you were using it for showman ship. Because a titanium apparatus would look nice and not be used to say make a generator that could hold a more powerful source of outputting energy."

"Uh yeah that sounds about right uncle Henry, the showman ship part"

"Hmm, well could I see it?"

"See what?"

"The prototype generator that you were working on for your client."

"I can't uncle Henry, I've already sold it to him."

"Awe that is such a shame, I would have really liked to have examine it. But then again you should still have the initial blue prints to your design, can I examine those?"

"Yeah sure let me get them out for you." In an impromptu moment Vince got out a data crystal that contained the initial drawings of the generator with no schematic information, parts or initial make up of it. It was the very same plans that Dr. Saunders saw a while back.

"Um here you go Dr. Glassman, now is there anything else you need."

"No not at all Vincent, I guess I'll be in touch in case I run into something." And with that in mind Vincent saw his uncle out. Oddly enough when he walked him out a UNSC drop ship just came into view in a matter of moments. To some people it would have seem awesome, especially if Marty saw it. But to Vince this was rather disturbing.

So not to draw attention to himself he casually walks back to his own home. In that moment he retrieves Marty and puts out a signal scrambler to mask their conversation in case they were bugged.

"Well what was that all about with your uncle Marty asked casually." Only to see Vince in a state of deep worry and thought.

"We are leaving right now Marty."

"Wait what? I thought you said we had to do it in a month or so."

"Marty just listen to me ok, we have to go now. This whole visit was just a ruse. I think they are on to us."

"But how, I thought we covered our tracks."

"We did, they just spent more time examining the area around us this entire time. Plus, the stuff that Glassman asked for won't keep him busy forever. If we don't act now, they be on top of us in thirty minutes. We got to work fast."

"Ok so what's the plan?" Vince paused for a long while. "Tell me you got plan Vince."

"Please Marty just let me think for a minute." Another short moment passed between them till Vince cried out "I got it. Ok I got a plan, but it's a bit risky to say the least."

"How risky?"

"Possibly a one in a million shot."

"All right I'll take those odds if it gets me home. Now what's the plan."

Meanwhile back on the Infinity, Dr. Glassman along with Dr. Saunders are going over the blue prints of his nephew's creation. "Henry do you honestly think that Vincent was even remotely responsible for this?"

"I just want to eliminate him from as a possible of suspect. After all, we ran the test a hundred times or so. The energy signature fades within the area of Vincent's house."

Then the plans came on in a 3d rendering. "Well this isn't much Henry said. It's just a preliminary plan. No schematics or notes. Wait a minute here, I'll add a few solutions to the computer to see if something comes up." After five minutes pass something came up. "Interesting" is all the Henry said.

"What you got something."

"I think I do, why don't we get the Captain here for a conference."

And ten minutes Henry and Susan were in the bridge going over the findings of their investigation. "As you can see sir from the diagram, the hexagonal shape would be perfect as a containment field for any such high output yields of energy. By using titanium and not reinforced steel on the corner apparatuses it would be perfect in balance."

"Why titanium for the apparatus Laskey added."

"Titanium has an extreme high resistance in a magnetic field. It's durability is perfect for something as simple as a generator."

"I understand, but I still don't see how it can produce such a high energy output."

"Well sir, if I know my nephew he has the motivation and skill to do such a thing. The only thing that could possibly stop him is funding."

"Your nephew Lasky said confusingly."

"Uh yes sir, I have a recent picture from several months back." Lasky examines the photo only to add a few words.

"Huh so your nephew knows Marty McFly?"

"Uh whom sir?"

"Marty McFly, the guy standing next him."

"I'm sorry sir who is he?"

"Huh I guess you science types don't get out that much. But that's Marty McFly, he's very well-known celebrity."

"Can't say that I have heard of him. What does he do?"

"Well last time I checked he's the lead guitarist for the popular band called Sol Space. He is also a high-profile asset for ONI, not to mention very wealthy."

'How wealthy Henry asked again in a curious manor."

"Let's just say that the kid's money pretty much flips the bills for the UNSC fleets."

After hearing all that it didn't take long for Henry and Susan to put two and two together about Vincent and the possibility of the mystery energy source. Lasky as well got in sync once he finished with all that. "I'll have team ready in five to be sent down to earth. You two will accompany them, but first I have to make a call to ONI for permission. Just be ready you two."

But before Lasky could act on it he gets a call from Roland. "Sir we have detected a large energy signal in the township of Hill Valley." Just then Lasky orders commander Palmer to assemble a team while ordering Dr. Saunders and Glassman to accompany them for retrieval.

Not until they all heard an alarm going off. In an instant Roland lets Captain Lasky know that a powerful energy signature is originating from earth.

"What's the location Roland?"

"In the township of Hill Valley heading north at an alarming rate." Before Lasky could say anything else, Dr. Glassman wanted some more information.

"Do you know the exact location of where the signature originated Roland."

"At about two kilometers from a neighborhood in Hill Valley Heights." Henry knew that it was the same neighborhood that his nephew was from.

"Lasky sir, I propose that Dr. Saunders along with Palmer's team to go on ahead and track down the energy signature. While I'll go with a small marine detachment to my nephews' house just to make sure." Lasky just nodded in approval.

Soon two pelicans drop ships where going to earth. Susan had a few thoughts going through her head, as she was thinking about Vincent. But those thoughts were set aside, when one of the pilots said that they had a visual on object at hand. Yet they were ordered by Lasky to keep a distance and to take out the car when it came out of city limits to lower any risk of civilian casualties.

Meanwhile Dr. Glassman was already on the ground with his marine escort when they came up to Vincent's house. Naturally he wanted to be polite by knocking on the door at hand. Yet his marine escorts were authorized to sweep and clear the house and grab the targets and get out clean. However, they were ordered to be as gentle as possible if the VIP Martin Marty McFly was present.

Soon the marines barged their way in weapons drawled out at the ready. Even to Dr. Glassman this was a bit nerve racking to see these professionals go about doing what needs to be done. And just like that it was over in matter of minutes. Apparently, the house was empty with none of the targets in sight.

When it was safe, Dr. Glassman came in to inspect it himself. Hoping that he was to find any secrets that his nephew might have had. Even thought he could be a bit of a screwup, he was still a brilliant young man. Yet he found nothing, but a dirty house with all sorts of parts everywhere. Not even plans or blueprints to anything. Maybe he was wrong about his nephew. The old thing about his nephew house, was that his garage was open. For all he knew his nephew could've went out to get some milk for all he knew. And after that it wasn't long till the marines started to make their way back to the pelican to assist with the Spartans in retrieval of that old relic they were supposed to get

Henry spent another five minutes inside his nephew's house, till he started to get the call from the marines. He sighs to himself then starts to walk out, but not before when he heard a noise coming from the garage. He radios in to the marines that he'll be on his way in five minutes, as curiosity got the better of him as he started to head to garage.

Then that's when it all came into light for him. For the first time Henry saw what no other had seen before, the mystery car that he seen a thousand times on the video. He stood there a bit dumb founded as the it came from a hidden under ground compartment. To him it looked rather odd to say the least. It did look like an old car from the 20th century, but some components were added in especially in the rear. For good measure Henry stayed hidden in the back. Then the door opens up as if it was a wing to it. Then he saw his nephew coming out of in in much haste.

"Shoo that was a close one Marty. But please do hurry we got to work fast."

"How long do you think they will be following the decoy Vince?"

"If anything, they are already on top of it. But don't worry they won't take it out unless it's out of city limits. You know to keep civilian casualties down. Now Marty you're going to drive ok. I need you to set the coordinates of the time you came from your timeline."

"Not a problem Vince, I remember it as if it were yesterday. October 25 1985 at 1:25 am."

"Hmm that's pretty dame exact Marty, but why don't you set it at 1:24 am."

"Ok Vince".

"In the meantime, I got to check under the hood on the generator for one final checkup."

Now this was Henry chance to finally see the power source of this machine. But why did his nephew mention time coordinates. What could this thing possible do? Unless it's not a slip stream drive, but something else. Something more powerful. And for once he wanted the answers, but not from force. So, Henry paged his marine escorts to go on ahead and assist the Spartans with Dr. Saunders. Hoping they wouldn't question his orders. Luckily for him they did just that, promising they would come back for him.

Henry then slowly got out of his hiding spot walking very cautiously to his nephew, as he saw him lift the front compartment of the machine. Then he let his presence know to him.

"So, this what you have been up to in the last few years, Henry said out loud." It was enough to say the least that he saw his nephew jump up in fright.

"What the, oh shit what are you doing here." Marty instantly got up out of his seat only to notice that he saw Vincent's uncle coming to him with a stern look on his face.

"I should be asking you that Vincent." He sees his nephew frantically looking about wondering if he was alone. "I assure you Vincent, that I am alone. Now let me take a look at your work." Vince just step aside allowing his uncle to bask in the glory of his work, while at the same time grabbing something stealthy to use against him incase things get dicey. After all they are on a tight schedule to hit road.

"Simply amazing, a hexagon generator. Just as the prelim plans showed, with the titanium inserts on the corners for stability. How is thing powered Vincent?"

"Hydrogen base fusion," Vince said plainly.

"I knew it had to be some form of non-nuclear energy. But how can you contain such power, hydrogen is unstable if not extremely dangerous."

"Well just a few rare earth minerals, a nuclear cobalt battery, and the Flux capacitor keeps its all-in check."

"Flux capacitor, Henry said confusingly. Where have I heard that before." He looks towards to his nephew for an answer.

"What you really don't remember the stories you use to tell me as kid. The bedtime stories of my great, great, great, great, great, uncle. The great Dr. Emmett Von Braun, the master of time and space." Again, Henry was confused as tried to understand the information that his nephew was relating to him.

"That was just a fable I would tell you when you were little to get you to bed."

"Oh no Dr. Glassman, its more than just a fable, it's real."

"Wait a minute, if this isn't a slip stream engine drive? Then what is it?"

"It is something more powerful than you could possibly imagine. With Dr. Braun's creation and my ingenuity, I'll be able to start fresh, in another time."

For a second Henry didn't get it at first, but then his eyes widen as to what his nephew was referring. "Impossible, this can't be the fable time machine, from the legends of old. But then again it would explain how you were able to get from earth to the Aleria in the Elduros System, in mere minutes. You weren't jumping into slip space at all, no you were jumping into the space and time continuum."

Then it got serious all of sudden, when Vince heard a different tone from his uncle. "Out of all the irresponsible shit that you gotten yourself into Vincent Kelly Kat, this is by far the most reckless and irresponsible thing ever. Do you have any idea on how dangerous this is?"

"Hmm, I guess I'll never get your approval or praise on anything I do."

"You have to put a stop to this madness Vincent."

"And what miss my chance at a new begging forget it pal."

"Vincent if you don't come to reason and put a stop to this, then I will." Henry then pulled out a panic alarm beacon out from his lab coat.

"Whoa, whoa, come on now let's not get hasty as Vincent put his arms in surrender. We can talk this out."

"I don't think so Vincent, you are now completely lost to me."

"You know that really hurts, especially coming from you. But if you want to be the egg head asshole that you always we're then be my guest."

When Vince saw that his uncle started to let his guard down for a moment, that's when pounced on to him. He took a hollowed copper pipe and swung it quickly to knock the distress beacon from his uncles' hands. After that he instantly lands a solid left hook square on to his uncle's jaw knocking him out completely. "I didn't want to do that uncle Henry, but you left me with no choice. Maybe someday you can read about me in the history books."

As Marty stood seeing how all this folded out, he knew in an instant that it was time to go. He got in the drive seat turning the ignition to get the DeLorean started up. Vincent mean while grabbed a bottle water closed the hood and got into the passenger seat. "Ok Marty I need you to punch it out of here. Just head south but not too fast ok, we don't want to draw any attention to ourselves."

Marty did as he was told and started to head out of the city going south. As for Vince he started to punch in the coordinates for main street in my time of Hill Valley 1985 at 1:24 a.m. Usually the nav computer would only take a few minutes to calculate the coordinates. Yet Vince did explain to me that because we are heading back in time like 500 plus years, it going to take a longer. In the meantime, Vince was also checking on the decoy to see if it was out of action yet. Yet to his surprise it was still going.

At that time, he thought it would be ok to power up the generator as he started to pour down the water at hand. The energy indicator lighted up in mere seconds to full power. Nothing was stopping us now. It's either go big or bust.

Just then they both heard alarms going off as something was coming in hard and fast to them. Vince took look out the back only for his eyes to widen in shock that a pelican closing in on them. "OH SHIT." Marty, "I need you to punch it now." Instantly Vince started to get the shields up for their own protection, since it was a sure thing that the UNSC was going to stop them however way they could.

At the same exact time on the pursing pelican, Dr. Saunders was looking over her data pad. That decoy sure gave them the slip. The power source was none other than an elaborate amplifier to give off the illusion that it had a nuclear source. By then her and the Spartan's got the call to bring down the rogue machine at all cost. Apparently, Dr. Glassman soon discovered that it was none other than a time machine that her nephew and that McFly kid were in. It was out of her hands now since she really wanted to examine it firsthand. Be she knows all the better that once the Spartan's get a takedown mission they see it through no matter what.

"Ok Marty just duck and weave into the buildings they won't shoot at us, unless they want to kill civilians in the process." Yet in an instant cannon fire was pinging off of the shields in all directions.

"Jesus, I thought you said they wouldn't shoot at us."

"Fuck I guess they aren't playing this time around Marty. I really need you to focus on getting us out of here. Just remember the DeLorean is a lot more powerful and maneuverable since the last time. So just about anything is possible"

Marty kept that in mind as he was turning and accelerating all over town. No shit huh, then hang loose Vince. To Marty the one thing he really wanted to do in the DeLorean was to drift. As soon as the first corner came close he did just that.

However, to Vince, he was holding on to dear life as Marty was doing some sick moves. To his surprise it works in shaking off the pelican at bay. After all dropships like these are mostly for transporting troops and armor in the thicket of battle. They mostly just hover in place and move slowly to get a startup. Yet Marty's plan worked. The only down side was that he would lose speed and had to regain it quickly.

Yet Vincent was more worry about how long it would take the time machine to get the coordinates down for the next time jump. From what Marty describe to me, he made his initial jump close to a place called the Twin Pines Mall. That place doesn't even exist anymore. So, to compensate I made the coordinates to transport us on the streets of city hall during his time.

Marty continued on to do his best to lose the pelican. Even to my surprise he actually braked a few times to really throw them off. Yet they were catching on to his tactics. After what seem like forever, the nav computer finally came up with a location solution. But before I could say anything the pelican over took us and was in front of us. Next, we saw the hatch opening up. To my dismay they brought those trash cans with sparking coming out, or the Spartans. Instantly Vince put on full power to the front deflector shields. Which was just in time as they were shooting some big as machine gun at us. Only for the bullets to ricochet all around the shield.

I then checked the energy levels to the time machine. To my surprise we only used up about two percent of power. We had plenty for the jump. It wasn't long till we started to make it out of the city limits. For some odd reason the pelican stops pursuing us. I see Marty starting to sigh in huge relief. Yet to me it seemed that it was too easy that we made it out of here.

Vincent then checked the radar with the maximum setting to see if he could pick up anything. Yet he knew all too well when Marty slammed the brakes that something was up. Vince looked up as his jaw completely dropped. "Holy shit, they brought the entire armada to stop us." All sorts of UNSC vessels were out there from flag ships to destroyers, with a massive load of ground troops supported by tanks and warthogs. I see Marty about to put it in reverse, till I stopped him. they were at are rear as well. "All man this is heavy, what are we going to do now Vince?"

"Just give me a couple of minutes to figure this out." And just like before we got a message from the lead ship that we were to surrender at once.

"All right Marty, they are about two miles away from us. If we start moving now, they will close in on the gap before we could jump to 88 miles per hour. It's going to be tight, but I need you to do a burn out to rev the time machine to sixty-five miles. You think you could do that."

"Sure, thing Vince, I just hope you're right about this."

"Yeah, I hope so too. If my calculations are correct, we would make the jump in 2,640 feet."

"Huh," Marty said.

"2,640 feet Marty. Uh it about half of a mile."

"Wait a minute aren't they going to catch on quick once the tires start to smoke up."

"Which time is of the essences Marty."

"I'm going to put all power to the forward shields at full power. No matter what happens Marty just keep moving giving it all you got."

"All right Vince I'll do it."

Marty started to rev up the DeLorean, as it started to gain speed and rpms. It wasn't long till we started to get some bullets coming our way. They started to move forward. I check the speedometer only 40 miles. I kept looking at it again when it reached 50 mph. I quickly looked up only to see the force getting closer. I checked again at 60 mph. It all happen at in a blur once the DeLorean reached the magic number of 65 mph.

Then I released the brake, as we jerked forward. We were gaining momentum very quickly as the mileage started to go from 65 to 70 and to 75. All too familiar as the white blue light started to gather around the DeLorean.

Vince was hoping that everything would be all right. Bullets were pinging off left and right. Even cannon fire was no match to the time machine as they too were bouncing off. Vince started to think about his life in split moment as it passed before him. Even the distraction of the encompassing white blue light didn't deter him from his thoughts.

To Marty he was finally going home after being stuck in the future for three years. To him it wasn't all bad as he made some awesome friends and experience awesome things. It was a blessing and a curse to him. he perfected his guitar playing. But he also wonders what will become of his friends here in the future. Who know what ONI would do to Clarke, Gabe, or even his band mates.

Then the bright flash occurred all at once, as Marty was driving blind in the darkness. There was some light but not much. Then the DeLorean came to an abrupt stop. In an instant Marty got out along with Vincent. As he looked about seeing old buildings of downtown Hill Valley. "Oh, shit we made it, I'm finally home." Vince too couldn't even believe it as he looked around the Hill Valley of old. Not one single skyscraper in the area. it was night time and bit warm to say the least. Even the air felt different, as if it was cleaner. Just then he notices a light in the distance saying the numbers 124.

"Marty what is that?" Marty looked over to Vince and looked at the direction he was pointing at.

"Oh, it just a clock saying it 1:24 a.m."

Just then a mini bus flew on by from them, as if it almost ran them over. Then Marty stood there for a few seconds, thinking about how familiar those guys are. Then his eyes widen in shock, "Vince get back in, maybe we could be there in time to save Doc."

"What, what's wrong?"

"It's Doc Vince, we got to stop the Libyan's".

"The Libyan's Vince said confusingly."

"Yeah, just get in already, we don't have much time."

Vince got in as Marty asked and turned on the DeLorean and started to make his way to the Twin Pines Mall. "Just explain to me what happen Marty," Vince asked.

"Well to put it in a nut shell Vince, before I got to your time, I was being chased by these Libyan terrorists. From what I could remember, Doc supposedly was supposed to make them a bomb. Instead he tricked them to get the plutonium to fuel up the time machine. Well these guys where pretty dame pissed when Doc duped them by giving them a box of pinball machine parts."

"So, your saying that you've chose to comeback on the same day you went to the future?"

"Yeah pretty much." It only took Vince a few seconds to realize what the ramifications could be.

"Marty stop the car."

"What, why I got to get there before it's too late."

"Marty you cannot interfere with this time line."

"What do you mean Vince?"

"I know it's going to sound weird or strange to you but you cannot interfere. If you do you run the risk of running into your past self-creating a time paradox."

"What do you mean by that."

"It could mean to possibly of the entire universe ending. You got to remember you are about two years older. Your younger self might not be able to handle it in causing to whole time continuum to collapse."

"Awe man that is heavy. Well what am I supposed to do then."

"All we could do is observe till the line completes itself. Then we can see what we could do."

Marty couldn't believe that he couldn't do nothing as he started to slow down near the turn to the Twin Pines Mall. Yet as instructed he turned off the head lights and came to complete stop nearly half a block away from where it had all started.

He notices Vince was observing too, as he watched Doc Brown get shot up and younger Marty McFly took off in the time machine. He witnesses first hand as a spectator watching the DeLorean jumping into the future. As for the Lyban's crashed head on into a structure that incapacitated them.

Next, they both scramble to the scene to survey the situation. Yet they were both silent. For Marty he was really hurt to witness one of his best friends dying all over again. As for Vince he too couldn't believe that his one of the most famous relatives that he had was dead.

Once they got there. Marty was the first one out as he slowly went over to Doc who lying on the cold asphalt. Vince remained in the DeLorean as he sat there in deep thought. Marty however was almost in tears seeing his friend like that. He looks down for a moment closing his eyes as if he was praying.

That is until heard a soft moan coming from Doc. At first, he thought it was the wind. Yet he heard another one only to look over him again. Marty carefully looked over Doc and put his ear near his nose to listen to see if heard any breathing. Only the hear Doc talking a bit in curses, as Marty yelped out loud. "Oh Shit," Marty said out loud to even draw the attention of Vince. Marty couldn't believe that Doc was alive, as he sees him sitting up.

Marty was speechless, as Doc notice him while smiling. Before Marty could say how, Doc started to unbutton his jump suit showing something black underneath. "These bullet-proof vest work like a charm I suppose, but man you can still feel the pain from the impact," Doc said out loud.

Doc then look over to Marty, only to see that he looks a bit shocked. Yet he cocks his head to the side. "Marty you look a bit different, almost a bit older."

"Hey Doc nice to see that your still alive." Doc just smiles to him only to turn his head looking over the time machine.

"Huh I guess going back in time sort of got the DeLorean a little bit dirty."

"What was that Doc?"

"The DeLorean, the stainless-steel shine seems to be covered up with something. I guess a good wash would get it sparkling new again."

"That's because titanium doesn't have the illustrious shine of weak-minded steel," Vince said out loud. Doc froze a bit in confusion when he heard some else's voice coming from the DeLorean. He then whispers to Marty.

"Marty who or what was that?"

"Hey Doc no need to whisper ok because I got of long story to tell you, but I really want to introduce to you someone very brilliant and special." Marty then helped Doc to his feet, as he saw the concern on his face. "Don't worry Doc he's a friend and even family to you."

Doc saw the door open to the passenger side of the DeLorean as he saw someone coming out in a what looked like some shiny one-piece set clothing. To him he was a young man, couldn't be older than mid 20's.

He came over a bit slower as he looking over me as well. I could tell that he was scared but excited at the same time. soon he was standing in front of me. Then Marty opened up. "Hey Doc this is Vincent Kelly Kat. And Vince this is Dr. Emmett Brown, or Doc."

Vince holds out his hand to greet Doc Brown, yet he could tell that he was a bit suspicious of him. "Nice to meet you Mr. Kat."

"I've always wanted to shake the hand of the father of modern quantum fusion mechanics."

"I'm sorry what, Doc said."

"I guess you'll get to it in time soon I suppose."

"How do you know Marty Doc said to Vincent?"

Marty then spoke up, "well Doc I went on a little adventure by accident getting away from those Libyans. Unfortunately, it plunged me in the future."

"How far into the future Marty?"

"More like the year 2556."

"Great Scott Marty."

"I know, but I got more. I was sort of suck there for a couple of years."

"No wonder why you look a bit older Marty," as Doc interrupted.

"Yeah, I know Doc but that's when I met Vince over here, a living relative of yours."

I'm sorry come again Marty.

Marty then said again, "Vincent Kat here is your great, great, great, great, great, nephew."

"My God Doc said in disbelief."

Vince then started up in the conversation. "I know it seems strange to you Dr. Brown, but at first, I didn't believe it myself, till I saw the fable DeLorean, from my family's past." Doc just stood there in doubt thinking this was an elaborate hoax from Marty.

"You know Marty you had me going there for a second, this has to be a joke." Marty was protesting the idea, till Vince cut in again.

"I assure you Dr. Brown, that it's all real. Like you said before about the stainless-steel look to the DeLorean. It looks like that because I replaced the stainless-steel plates, with titanium plates for protection." Again, Doc didn't seem to be impressed by that.

"All right, since you don't believe me then Doc, then let me show you the power source that I replaced the nuclear reaction to get your 1.21 gigawatts." Doc the looked up to him with some serious looking eyes.

"How you know about that power source and the amount it needs?"

"Because I replaced it with an unending source of power that is cleaner and even more powerful than before" as Vince started to unlock the hood to the car. Again, Doc looked a bit skeptical when Vince said all that. That is until his eyes widen in shock and looking away at the same time of seeing the bright flash before him.

"What the heck is that?"

"This is the hydrogen fusion generator that I created for this machine."

"Hydrogen based fusion, is there even such thing Doc mutters to himself. Please Mr. Kat you have to tell me how you did it."

"Just call me Vince Doc."

"All right Vince, please tell me how you did it."

"As soon we get back to your place I'll tell you everything. Because one we're family and two, I need your help as a business and working partner."

"What are we going to do Vince?"

Vincent smiled to Doc as he said, "we're going to change the world."

The End.

 _ **Side note: As I said before, for some reason I convinced myself that I could take this type of idea and make it into a story instead of a one shot. And all I can say is that this was a real challenge for me. I didn't think I could make it out at all. At first I thought I releasing the final chapter on October 25, 2018, but around that time I'll be on my vacation. I know some of you readers out there want me to do a re-write of this idea in the future. And maybe I might do it, but not for a good long while. I still got other plans and ideas I want to share on this platform. but if any of you want to really see a re-write done, then drop me a line. I would really like to work with another person or party on the subject at hand. So peace out.**_


End file.
